Life Goes On
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: Sequel to my story "Runaways". Kate and Humphrey are finally married and life couldn't be anymore better for the pair. The next stage in their lives is ready to begin, one that will bring forth new and old things alike. What kind of things are to come? Well your going to have to read to find out! Rated M for romance. *Story is Complete!*
1. Pack Dinner

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of my previous story "Runaways". If you haven't read that story yet then you should before reading this (It's on my profile), it will help you understand what's happening. Now I'm sure most of you are thinking "Okay it must be rated M for romance". You are correct but don't worry I will warn you and make that chapter optional to read for those who don't like that kind of thing. Once again I thank you all for reading the last story, without the support you wouldn't be reading this right now. So with no further delay we rejoin Kate and Humphrey at the pack dinner.**

* * *

_Humphrey's POV_

The many voices of wolves could be heard socializing around me. Everyone was having a good time treating themselves to caribou, squirrels, deer, and anything else that was meat related. Winston, along with Kate and I, decided to hold a pack dinner in celebration of our wedding. It may seem a little laid back and on the down low compared to the moonlight howls that most couples chose to have after their wedding. But we wanted to keep our wedding quiet since we didn't feel the need to go all out because of it. Besides there was a moonlight howl only a couple of days ago after Garth and Lilly's wedding. So most wolves didn't mind their not being one.

It was quickly getting dark as the sun's light slowly disappeared. The half new moon could be seen hanging above shedding its light down onto the forest. It wasn't much but it was enough to see everything around you without too much trouble. About twenty wolves had showed up to the dinner, most were western since it was in our feeding grounds. The only eastern wolf who came was Tony who was talking with Winston and Eve across the way. Mostly everyone had formed into groups around the pile of food occasionally moving between the groups to talk with other friends. I was sitting under a tree with Kate by my side, she was talking with Lilly and Garth who were seated next to us.

I hadn't paid attention to what they were talking about as I was admiring the sky above. Some stars had started to appear and were twinkling like they always did. A few became covered as clouds floated by blocking them from my sight. As always I had been trapped in my thoughts, I really needed to stop getting zoned out so much. I always smiled because they were always about Kate and I, and my mind was thinking about what our future holds. It was something I wondered about a lot now, I was curious as to what other great things we will experience together. The outcomes were endless and perhaps I should stop wondering and just enjoy the ride.

"Isn't that right Humphrey?" I came out of my thoughts after hearing my name called. I looked over at the three of them to see that they were all looking at me.

"I'm sorry what?" I said. Kate let out a small laugh seeing that I was totally not paying attention to their conversation. "I was telling Lilly and Garth that I am training you to be an alpha" She said

"Oh yes, I was curious about learning how to hunt so I asked her to train me. I also felt bad after seeing her do all the hunting during our trip." I said agreeing "I told you I didn't mind" She argued.

"I know but still, whose going have to provide and protect you if you get hurt or something?" I say looking at her.

The main and important reason I wanted to train was because if Kate wanted to have family then I would have to become the sole provider during the months she was pregnant. At least it wouldn't be as hard now that we were in Jasper and in a pack where I could just come to the feeding grounds to get food.

"I suppose you have a point there, it's good to have that just in case something did happen to me." She said.

"So are you just teaching him what we learned in alpha school?" Garth asked "Yes, my dad gave me every other day off from alpha duties so that I could train him." She said.

"That sounds nice, I wish I had every other day off." He said "It's only until he's fully trained and promoted to alpha status, I look forward to him and I hunting together." She said happily.

I looked forward to it as well, we've already hunted together once before and I enjoyed it. "Yeah it sounds like fun" I agreed getting a smile from her.

"You know maybe you could do the same with me Garth" Lilly said looking at him "You mean train you?" He asked sounding confused.

I was confused as well, I didn't expect Lilly to be even interested in what alphas do. But maybe after being with Garth she developed an interest to it. "Yeah, I mean I don't want to have the full training like Humphrey. But I would at least like to learn how to protect myself and learn some fighting techniques." She said.

We all had surprised looks on our faces after hearing that she wanted to get some training. "We'll if that's what you want then I'll be glad to teach you. We just have to see if your father will give me some days off to do that for you." He said.

"Or I could teach her" Kate offered "Sis are you sure? You're already teaching Humphrey and you're giving him full training." Lilly said looking at her.

"I'm sure, besides you only have to be there during the time I teach him fighting and protection. You don't mind right?" She said saying the last part to me.

"Of course not, the more the greater" I said, it did sound nice to have someone else there getting trained with me.

"Oh thank you sis" Lilly said giving her a hug "Your welcome Lilly" She said giggling from her reaction. "And Garth doesn't have to miss any alpha duties" She added looking at him.

"As much as I like days off, yeah I'll admit that I do enjoy having alpha duties." He said with Lilly returning beside him.

"I do as well, but not as much as I enjoy spending time with this guy" Kate said putting her paw on my head and messing up my mane. I just laughed before shaking my head to somewhat fix my fur, the wedding was over so there was need to be all formal anymore.

"Alright you two love birds..." Garth commented with a slick smile receiving a laugh from Lilly. "Hey! Not like you two aren't the same" Kate argued.

His smile went away knowing that she was right "Fair enough, not like there's nothing wrong with it anyway." He said. Everyone nodded in agreement just before Winston and Eve came up to us shortly followed by Tony

"You four seem to be talking about something fun." Winston said joining the circle we were all in. "You could say that" Was all Kate said receiving a raised eyebrow from him. He looked like we wanted to know but before asking further Lilly interrupted.

"Hey dad, Kate's going to teach me fighting and protection moves alongside Humphrey." She said excitedly. "That's wonderful Lilly, what made you want that?" He asked

"Well after hearing that Humphrey was being trained I wanted to be able to protect myself as well. You know just in case something happens." She said "Well that sounds like a great idea sweetie." Eve said happily.

"Yeah and instead of Garth training her I figured it would be easier if she was with Humphrey and I during that stage of the training." Kate added. "I'm glad" Winston said

"Well we came over to say that some wolves would like a speech" He said looking at Kate and I. I have him a confused look, 'Why would they want us to give a speech?' I asked myself. I couldn't see any reason too but there had to be one.

"What do you mean by a speech?" I asked "I don't remember that being a part of the dinner plan."

"I know but they insist, it's not the first time there's been a speech at a wedding saying thank you and how happy you are." He said. I looked over at Kate who looked as confused as I was "Well better not keep them waiting then" She said getting up and beginning to head towards the head alphas den that was just a stone's throw away.

However Winston held up his paw stopping her "Just Humphrey has to go up, the groom only does the speech" He said. Kate looked back at me, I actually became slightly nervous. I wasn't the kind of wolf that likes speaking in front of large crowds, as evidence of earlier today.

"Uhh, do I have to?" I asked, I wasn't only nervous about it but I had no idea what to say. "It would be nice if you did. Come on its not that bad just tell them that you're happy and who you want to thank for making your marriage possible." He said looking at me

I let out a sigh, might as well just do it and get it over with. Thankfully I got a few ideas already coming into my head. "Alright I'll do it, not making any promises that I'll be good though." I said getting up.

"Don't be so hard on yourself honey, I'm sure you'll do great" Kate said with a reassuring smile as I walked up beside her. "I'm sorry I'll do the best I can, sound better?" I said.

She laughed "Much better" She said before returning to sit under the tree with Garth and Lilly. Winston motioned for me to follow him as we both headed towards his den.

I already knew who I had to thank, I just had to get it into the right words. I spent the short walk up to his den thinking about what to say and by the time we got there I had a basic plan in my head. It may be sloppy but at least it will be somewhat of a speech. We stood along the edge of the platform that was in front of the den. Overlooking the wolves below that were too busy talking and eating food to notice us. Winston cleared his throat before speaking to get everyone's attention.

"Could I please have everyone's attention" He said loudly over the constant chatter. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to our leader.

"Thank you, Humphrey has a few words that he would like to share with you." He said before backing away and sitting off to the side of me leaving only me before everyone. I gave a nervous smile as some clapped happy to see that they had gotten me to deliver a speech for whatever reason.

"Um, Hello" I started, looking over the crowd thinking of what to start with. "So I heard you guy's wanted me to give a speech, am I right?" I asked

I could hear a few say "Yeah!" and clap their paws, I smiled before continuing "Alright well first of all I would like to say thank you for those who came to whiteness our wedding, and to you guys who are here right now. We're thankful that our wedding has become reality, and there no better way than having it in the pack you grew up in." I said constantly changing the direction I was looking about the crowd.

"As I'm sure you all know their used to be a law that kept us from marrying and even kept us from being together in this pack. We almost ran away because of it, but if it wasn't for my wife's amazing idea then we would be long gone from here. So you can all thank her for the way our packs were united through the marriage of Lilly and Garth." I said pointing towards where she sat near then back of the crowd.

Everyone cheered as she just gave a big smile looking at me. I smiled back before continuing "But she's not the only one to thank" I said gesturing towards Winston.

"Our leader's Winston and Tony abolished the alphas over omegas law so that both couples could marry and untie the packs doing so." It was Winston's and Tony's turn to receive an applause. Winston waved at the crowd smiling, Tony doing the same down below.

"And not to forget, Lilly, she came up to Kate and I and told us that she and Garth were in love. This in turn gave Kate the idea that changed everything for us." I said looking at Lilly who was surprised that she was to thank. Once again she got an applause as well just like everyone else I had mentioned.

"So here we are now, two packs united as one through true love and not forced marriage. And if you ask me that is something we should all be proud off, so give yourselves a round of applause for that." I said clapping my paws with them following.

This was going surprisingly well, it was like I was on fire or something because I couldn't sound anymore better than I could right now. 'Alright now to finish this off' I thought to myself as the crowd grew silent waiting for what I had to say next.

"So what about me?" I asked to no one in particular "Well I am one damn lucky wolf to have the love of my life, which is an alpha, as my wife here today. I have loved Kate ever since we were teen wolves and even though I didn't know it at the time it was there. I knew all too well that it was impossible for us to ever be together but I never gave up hope. I was determined to tell her my feelings even if she said no, because I could at least say I tired. But she didn't say no, and here we are now deep in love with each other and things couldn't be anymore better for two of us." I said

"Thank you Winston, and everyone else for allowing Kate and I to be together here in Jasper, our forever home. Enjoy the rest of your night" I concluded receiving a cheer from everyone.

Winston walked up next to me with a smile "And you said you wouldn't be any good" He said sarcastically. I laughed "Sometimes I just surprise myself" I said.

We left from the rock I was perched on and headed back down into the crowed towards where Kate was with everyone else. She quickly walked up to me cheering with glee before giving me a quick kiss "That was amazing Humphrey!" She said smiling "I told you, you would do great"

"Yeah you did, it must have brought me good luck" I said smiling back as we rejoined the group.

Everyone else was impressed by my speech and needless to say I was as well. I have no idea how I did that and I kind of regret being all nervous before doing it. It wasn't that bad at all to be up there talking about what you're thankful about. I'm just glad Winston gave me some advice on what to say because I would have been lost without it. It was over and done with now and I could enjoy the rest of the night hanging out with everyone until this quiet celebration comes to a close.


	2. Night Together

_Humphrey's POV_

The party began to wind down as it progress further into the night. Wolves said their goodbyes before retiring to their dens for the night. Soon the only wolves that remained were myself, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Eve, and Winston. Tony had gone back home since he was feeling tired, he told Garth that he would see him in the morning. We all said goodbye as we watched the old leader walk away into the dark forest eastbound.

It had been a fun past few hours, I talked with many pack members who mostly congratulated Kate and I. It was nice to spend time with everyone and not be busy with other things, just a simple dinner party. I had been talking with Winston for the past few minutes about his retirement plans. At first I asked it like I was only joking since I knew he wouldn't be stepping down anytime soon. But I was surprised to find out that he had other plans.

"So you got that pretty much got that all planned out huh?" I asked after hearing what he wanted to do.

He didn't say much about who would be replacing his leadership, but I figured it would be Garth and Lilly doing that. They united the two packs so it seemed fitting enough. He talked about wanting to take his wife out on a little vacation, just the two of them. It sounded like a good time and I told him that he needed it after the few years of running the pack. He laughed and thanked me for the kind words.

"Yeah pretty much" He replied "A laid back and simple life is all I want to retire in."

"I couldn't agree more. Who's going to replace you, Eve, and Tony as the leaders?" I asked getting curious about it.

"Well I'm not sure yet, there's plenty of time to decide and a meeting will be held to discuss further about it." He said.

"Oh okay" I replied.

"I think I'm going to go get Eve and call it a night, I'm already getting tired." He said starting to get up and head over towards Eve.

"Yeah I think we're all getting there, it's defiantly been a long day." I said getting up and following him.

"It sure has, and defiantly for you and Kate" He said

Eve was talking with her daughters and from what I could see it looked like they were having a good time. We walked up to them and I sat next to Kate who smiled seeing me return by her side. I saw Winston talk silently to his wife who nodded in response.

"Well I guess that will about do it for us tonight, your fathers starting to get sleepy." She said to us with a smile.

"Goodnight" We all said before watching them walk off towards their den which was not far at all.

"I think we're going to do the same" Lilly said looking at Kate and I "It's been a long day and Garth has alpha duties tomorrow."

Garth nodded in agreement "Yeah, goodnight you two, enjoy the rest of your first night as a married couple." He said

"Goodnight sis" Lilly said before they both walked away.

I smiled as Kate and I both said goodnight to them, it was in fact our first night as a married couple. And the best way to spend it was with none other than my wife. I was feeling kind of tired myself and I wasn't sure if she felt the same, but there was one more thing that would make this night even better and remember able, a howl with her.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me now" I said looking at her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" She said looking back at me.

I felt her warm nose press up against mine as we shared a kiss. This brought me into the usual daze I got whenever I did kiss her, it was always an amazing feeling. We pulled away after a few long moments and looked at each other.

"So, ready to head back to our den?" She asked letting out a yawn shortly after.

"Yeah but would you care to join me for a howl under the moon first?" I asked

A smile grew on her face from the idea "Of course, I'd love too" She said happily "But where at?"

It was getting late and I knew that howling in front of our den would just wake other wolves up. "How about on top of the small hill just behind our den, it's far enough away that we won't disturb anyone." I suggested.

"Alright, lead the way" She said getting up.

I got up and headed in the direction of the hill I suggested, it wasn't anywhere special for a howl but it had the three most important things. A view of the moon, the stars, and the love of my life howling with me. It was a quiet and cold night, the breeze that had been blowing steadily throughout the day was bringing the temperature down at a noticeable rate. For an early summer night it was colder than normal, but it didn't bother me. We walked close together, our pelts almost touching as we moved through a semi moonlit forest. The sky had become scattered with big fluffy clouds that marched across the sky at a slow pace. None had managed to cover the moon yet which was good since a howl without a moon defeats its purpose.

Reaching the beginning of the hillside we began the short climb to the top. I had visited the top many times through the time I've lived here, mostly to just get away from others or go down its side in a log sled. From the top you got a general view of the valley and distant mountains but not much more than that. The den and feeding grounds could be seen as well from it. After a few minutes we reached the top, the small clearing on its summit opened up the sky to us. Stars littered the black sky filling it all up with their twinkling light. The largest feature up there was of course the moon looking like it always did only half full. Normal howls were done on full moons, such as the moonlight howls were. But it didn't matter to me, I was howling with Kate and that's all that mattered.

"Here we are" I said as we sat in the open

"It's beautiful" She said before sitting beside me looking up at the sky.

I smiled and looked at her for a few moments before closing my eyes and raising my head to the sky. I began my howl starting with some simple notes until Kate joined. She let me sing solo for a bit, most likely enjoying the sound of my voice in her ears, until joining me. She howled along, matching all of my notes, the sound of her voice being just as amazing as it always was. Mixed together our howls sounded like a soft lullaby, our love for each other flowing through it.

Surprisingly we kept going for almost five minutes which was much longer then all our previous ones. I was getting to the point where my voice might give out from the constant singing. As much as I wanted to keep going I had to stop or I could lose my voice which I didn't want. We slowly dimmed down our howl until ending on a long final note.

I opened my eyes to see her smiling face looking back at me. She still had the flower in her mane from the wedding which glowed off of her in the moonlight. She looked amazing at this moment, her happy face and neatly kept body shined in the light. The scenic forest backdrop helped as well, I smiled back at her before licking the tip of her nose. She let out a few soft giggles in response before kissing me.

Today was a long but amazing day, so much has happened. I spent time with my friends, got married to my love, spent the evening feasting on food and talking with the pack. And finally I howled with Kate which was a fitting ending to the day. Our kiss ended and we spent the rest of the time after sitting, silently looking up at the stars. She rested her head against my shoulder letting out a satisfied sigh, I did the same for today couldn't of had gone any better.

"Today will go down as the best in my life" She said after a few minutes of nothing.

"Same here, nothing will top it" I agreed

"I love you Humphrey, thank you for making me so happy to get married to you." She said licking my cheek.

I couldn't help but blush at her affection "I love you too Kate, I want nothing more than to just spend the rest of my life with you." I said

"And the same goes to you" She said

It was well into the night now, it wasn't very late but it was later then I would normal stay up. After our short talk I resumed gazing at the stars until I noticed that Kate had gotten pretty quiet. I looked over at her to see that she was sound asleep. I silently laughed to myself by how cute she looked resting up against my side. Unfortunately I would have to wake her up so that we could get back to our den. Sleeping under the stars sounded like fun but it wasn't the safest thing to do considering the possibility of something hostile finding you.

"Hey Kate, honey, wake up" I said softly but loud enough that it would wake her.

I was about call again but I could hear her groan and mutter "Just a few more... minutes".

I laughed "No, come on let's get back to our den before you completely fall asleep on me." I said.

She opened her eyes "Oh alright" She said in a kind of annoyed but not really kind of way.

After letting her wake up for a minute we slowly made our way down the hill towards our den which wasn't too far of a trek. She had woken up more and we talked along the way, mostly about what we did early today before the wedding. She had spent the day at Lilly's where she got herself ready with some help from her sister. I told her about how Salty and the guys help me get ready and how he surprised me with the scent part of it. Kate laughed when I told her and said that it was something that ladies usually did. It made me feel a little weird that I was a guy that had put some on but she told me otherwise. Saying that I smelled lovely on top of looking sharp visually.

I thanked her and told her about how great she looked to me, she giggled to herself as I told her thanking me after. Our den began to come into view as I realized there was one thing I had forgot I had done from yesterday.

"Humphrey, who did this?" She suddenly asked seeing the entrance of our den.

I had spent the evening yesterday picking flowers and grass to decorate the entryway of the den just for her. I made the greenery arch over the den with flowers of many colors on top of it. I had to say that it did look very nice and I was happy by the turn out. It was just an idea that came into my head after she left since I was wondering what to do for the rest of the day on my own.

"Surprise!" I said stopping in front of it "I decided to decorate the den just for you"

"How thoughtful, it looks amazing but where did you get the time to do this?" She asked getting a closer look at it.

"Well after you left I had nothing better to do so I got this idea you see here" I said.

"I love it, it makes our den stand out more against all the others." She said

I smiled "Thank you honey" I said before walking inside with her following.

I could hear her yawn before I laid down on the ground. She immediately joined me curling up into a ball along my underside. We said our loves for each other before I closed my eyes to get some much needed sleep. Today had been long and getting some good sleep sounded great to me even though nothing was planned tomorrow. However I'm sure we would find something to do.

* * *

**A/N: Wow four chapters just to get through one day, this of course includes the last two chapters of Runaways. Things will start to speed up after this since it has been kind of dragging a bit, not that any of you mind that (that I know of). Cya in the next chapter!**


	3. A New Plan

_Humphrey's POV_

A whole day had passed since my marriage to Kate and things had gone back to normal. Life was back to what it was like back before we got captured but with the addition of being married. I spent time with my friends hanging out and helping out with any of the usual conflicts, typical omega duties. Kate didn't have alpha duties for a few days so that we could spend time together. However that wasn't the case so far, she was out spending time with her sister and some of her other friends.

I didn't mind, we could use some time with our friends. Surprisingly she has never introduced me to any of her friends yet, not sure why but I knew I would meet them eventually. Maybe they were just busy with other things, she had told me that she met them while in alpha school. It seemed fitting since she mostly hung out with either me or her sister as a pup.

Currently I was down in the valley with the guys, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. We had been chatting about random things varying from jokes to what was new in our lives. Mooch had talked with the girl he howled with more and they had become good friends from what he said. I was glad to hear it, maybe it will progress further between them. It was sometime around noon with the sun shining at its highest, the clouds were big but scattered across the blue sky. There was barely any wind blowing causing everything to heat up more from the sun, the rock I was seated on was warm as well.

"So Humphrey have you planned a honeymoon or anything?" Shakey asked after Salty spoke about what was new with himself.

"Not really, I figured it was just a stay home kind of thing but we haven't talked about it." I said

I actually forgot about a honeymoon, Garth and Lilly never went on one so the thought never crossed my mind for my wedding. Now that I think about a little trip together sounded like fun, but it wouldn't be anything much or far away.

"You're missing out man, just you, Kate and nothing else to bother you two." Salty said.

"I guess so, but we practically just got back from a trip together so I don't know if she's up for another one." I said

"I'm pretty sure she would want to go anywhere with you for your guy's honeymoon" Shakey said reassuring me

"Alright I'll talk to her later about it, she still has two more days off so that's plenty of time together." I said

"That's more like it man" Salty said.

We continued talked for around another hour during which I thought more about the going on a honeymoon idea. It sounded like fun and I know I would enjoy some quality time with Kate by ourselves. We wouldn't go very far from home, just somewhere close where we could spend a night and a day alone. I had no ideas of a place that was special and close, maybe she did. I'm sure we'll figure something out when we talk later today.

I decided to split from my friends and go look for her, where ever she was. Last I saw of her was when she left our den to go to her friends earlier this morning. Shortly after I joined up with my friends and I have been in the valley ever since.

"We'll guy's I'm gonna go see what Kate is up to." I said

"Alright sounds good" Mooch said

"I guess we'll see you when you get back in two days" Shakey said

"Most likely yes, if we choose to go on one" I said

"I'm telling you, she'll love the idea" He said

I smiled "Yeah I'm sure, see you later guy's" I said turning to start walking away.

"Oh and Humphrey, one more thing" Salty suddenly said stopping me.

"Yes?" I asked looking back and waiting for him to say what he wanted to say before walking off.

"Make sure you don't go to crazy with Kate" He said with a wink and a sly smile.

I knew immediately what he was hinting at, I just shook my head but let out a laugh. "Salty I told you, I don't think we're that far into our relationship yet" I said.

"Hey you're both married now, you never know" He said

"I guess..." I said before walking away heading towards the den grounds.

Once again Salty was being his usual self saying the most odd and awkward things. It didn't bother me since I knew he was only kidding around but at the same time it got me thinking. Thinking about that sensitive topic I never thought much about, mating. We have never talked about the subject yet which was fine, I didn't expect her to be in a rush to start a family. I was on the fence when it came to having a family, the choice was Kate's to make and hers only. If it wasn't something she wanted then I wouldn't mind it just being the two of us for the rest of our lives. If she did want pups then I would love to see what they would look like. The thought of coming home to our den after a long day and being tackled by my own children made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I would make sure that I would be the best damn father I could be to our pups. Something that I never had growing up, but my parents had their reasons for abandoning me. I didn't hate them, I just hoped that one day I would get to see them again. So that the big empty mystery spot in my life could be filled in. I didn't know much about my parents other than the fact that they were lone wolves and put me in a pack so that I could live an easy and simple life. I didn't even know what their names were, I knew I could just ask Winston but for some reason I never did.

I was going to head back to the den grounds to start my search for her there. I knew she wouldn't be anywhere to far, and since I was in the valley all morning I knew she wasn't there. Knowing her she would be sitting somewhere talking with her friends having a good time. I made my way up the valley slope towards its peak, walking silently and just admiring the view.

By the time I reached the den grounds I could see a few wolves around. Most were omegas with the exception of a few alphas, it was the middle of the day and most were out hunting. So far I saw no sign of Kate and after finally checking in our den I began to think of where else she could be. I hadn't checked with Lilly or her parents and I was thinking about asking if they had seen her. But I forgot one other place to check, the river.

I left our den and headed east towards the old border river. If I didn't find her there then I would start asking people if they had seen her anywhere. Luckily that wasn't going to be happening because I began to hear her voice as I neared the river. I also heard the sound of two other females whom I presumed to be her friends. Emerging from the bushes and onto the river bank I spotted them sitting a few yards over from me under the shade of a tree.

Kate had her back to me so I decided I would sneak up on her just for a laugh. I walked silently over towards the three girls trying to keep Kate from hearing me, it was easier since she was distracted talking. I knew her two friends could see me approach but didn't make any effort to warn her of my presence just yet. When I got up behind her I quickly sat down and put out my paws to cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked keeping her eyes covered until she answered correctly.

"Gee I don't know, could it be my Humphrey?" She guessed.

I smiled after hearing her say 'my Humphrey' "That's right" I said lifting my paws so she could see once again.

She turned around and gave me a quick kiss before I moved up to sit next to her. I looked at her two friends who were seated across from us, one was dark brown with a lighter underbelly. She had green eyes while the other sported blue eyes and a full grey body.

Both were looking at me before the grey one spoke "Well it's about time you introduce us to your mate Kate" She said.

"Yeah you've been hiding him pretty well" The brown one said

"I know, I would of done it sooner but we've just been busy" Kate said "Humphrey this is Tess and June"

She pointed at each of them as she said their names, Tess was the brown furred one while June was grey one.

"Nice to meet you two, my names Humphrey" I said

"Oh we're well aware, Kate speaks a lot about you" Tess said smiling at Kate who was doing the same.

We continued talking for the next half hour or so, mostly about me since it was the first time we met. June said that she and Tess had alpha duties to attend to, they left leaving just Kate and I. Now I could talk to her about the honeymoon idea.

"So Kate, I wanted to talk to you about something" I asked as we sat on the river bank.

"Of course honey what is it?" She asked looking at me

"Well since you still got two more days off after today I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a little honeymoon, just you and I." I said

She smiled and jumped onto me causing me to fall on my back with her above me "I thought you'd never ask" She said

I laughed from her sudden excitement "Do you always do that when you're excited?" I teased smiling back at her.

"Only because I know you like it" She teased back

"That is true, so I take it the answers yes?" I asked

"Yes" She said before getting off of me allowing me to get back up off the ground.

"So where and when are we going?" She asked as I sat next to her

"I'm not sure, somewhere not too far away and we would leave tomorrow morning. I wanted to see if you knew of any places to go." I said.

"Hmm..." She began to think of someplace to go "I got nothing, but maybe we could ask my parents since we'll be talking to them about our departure later today." She said

"Alright sounds good, as long as it's just you and I, I don't care where we go" I said

"Same here, maybe we could just find a den outside of the territory. It doesn't have to be anywhere special since it's all about us." She agreed.

I kissed her and she giggle then let out a sigh from my affection "I love you" She said

"I love you two, I can't wait to spend more time with you" I said

"Were always together" She said

"I know but when I'm with you there's never a dull moment." I said

"You're so sweet, come on let's go talk to my parents to figure out somewhere to go." She said

I followed her as we left the river and headed for the head alpha den. I was excited for the next two days, just me and Kate alone, not like it was anything new since we spent a week trying to get back home. You get what I mean, and I've heard that your honeymoon is one of the most memorable things for you and your wife. Let's see if what I've been told holds true...

* * *

**A/N: Ooo a honeymoon, let's see what this has in store for the two lovers.**


	4. Back on the Road

_Humphrey's POV_

"Honey wake up" I heard a voice echo in my head, at first I thought I was only dreaming but then it called again.

I opened my eyes after the second call to see Kate sitting beside me "What is it Kate?" I asked half asleep.

She laughed to herself before speaking "Come on, were not gonna get anywhere if you sleep the day away." She said smiling

I took a few seconds for it process in my head before I remembered that we had to get on the move early. "Oh I almost forgot" I said quickly getting up.

"Relax, wake up first there's no rush" She said softly sitting next to me.

I nodded as I looked outside, the light was dim from the sun that was on its way. I could feel a cool draft blowing in to the den which felt nice and refreshing.

"How long have you been up?" I asked after a few minutes of getting my bearings straight.

"Not long, around ten minutes before I woke you up" She replied

I nodded before giving her a good morning kiss like I did every morning since we confessed our love. "So, ready to go?" She asked.

"Once second" I said before stretching myself out to loosen up "Okay ready"

She got up and exited our den with me following close behind, we headed north away from the den grounds to our destination. Yesterday evening consisted of Kate and I talking with her parents about our plan to go on a honeymoon. They liked the idea saying they were beginning to think we wouldn't be going on one like Lilly and Garth. Had no idea why they didn't go anywhere but they did say that it was more of a stay home honeymoon. We asked her parents about any places to go and they told us about what they did for their honeymoon which was at a nearby lake.

It wasn't a big lake according to them but it was a pretty place to spend time at. But I know that honeymoon's are about you and your wife, the location is just a bonus. This lake interested me so I asked where it was to find out that it was a few miles northwest of Jasper. It was put into consideration as we asked if there was anywhere else to go. They thought for a moment before Winston said that there wasn't much else to go.

Most couples just went out into the woods and found somewhere to stay a night or more together before coming back. That was another thing we could do as well, Kate and I talked about what to do and decided to just go to the lake. It was well within a few hours walk so it was close and easy to get to, we knew what to expect as well. I was excited to see this place, it would be the third lake I've ever seen and I could swim in this one. At least that was what Winston and Eve said, and they went around two years ago so it might be different now.

"If everything goes right we should be there around noon" Kate said as we neared the pack border.

"Alright" I said walking beside her

"Unless you feel like moving at a faster pace, then we'll be there sooner." She said

"Whatever you want" I said

"You're the omega, you don't have as much stamina as me so I'm asking you" She said

"We can move faster, then you can carry me once I pass out from exhaustion" I joked

"Very funny, how about we move fast for a bit then walk until you're ready to speed back up again." She said.

"Sounds good" I said

She changed from a walking pace and into a light jog, I matched her speed as we crossed the pack border. Now there were a few miles of forest ahead of us until we came across this lake. Winston gave us directions which were fairly simple, head toward the tallest peak on the distant mountains that were north of us. A straight line and you'll literally run right into it, not hard at all.

I could already see the mountain he was talking about, it was pretty tall and covered all over in snow. Around it laid other peaks that had snow as well, in fact they were the same ones we've been through two weeks prior. Surprisingly I don't recall seeing a lake when we were on top of the range but maybe it was just hidden from view up there.

An hour had passed since we crossed the border. My breath was getting heavier the further we went but at the same time we were making good progress. I was reaching my limit so it was time to slow down to a walking pace.

"Can we slow down?" I asked looking at her

"Of course" She said

I immediately slowed to a walking pace, my muscles thanked me from the contestant strain they had endured. She slowed as well looking like she had been walking this whole time since her breathing was normal, I envied her for that. But after my training I would become the same so I looked forward to that day.

"So what do you think this place will be like?" I asked starting up a conversation and feeling my heart beat begin to slow. We had been quiet since I was busy trying to keep up with her pace.

"I bet it's beautiful, much like mom and dad said it was" She said while looking ahead at the distant mountains.

"Yeah" I agreed

"What do you think it will be like?" She asked turning the question onto me now.

"I can't wait to go swimming in the lake, it sounds like a nice place to be but it already will be since you're with me." I said looking at her.

She giggled "Sometime alone is just what we needed, we might not be there yet but I'm already enjoy myself." She said smiling

"As am I" I agreed smiling back.

I was in the mood to play a game to pass the time, I ran through my options before deciding on a game. "Hey Kate, want to play a game?" I asked

"Sure, but what did you have in mind?" She asked

"How does a round of 'I spy' sound?" I said

"Alright, you go first" She replied

I looked around the forest in front of us for an object to choose. The same rules applied as before meaning that it had to be something we wouldn't pass while guessing. It ruled out a lot of close options but there were some exceptions.

"I spy..." I started before finding and object "...something that's sharp" I finished looking back at her.

She began to look ahead for something that was sharp to guess on

"Those rocks over there" She said guessing correctly on her first try, much to my surprise.

"That's correct, your turn" I said

She looked around before facing back at me "I spy... something that's tall" She said.

I scanned what lied ahead of us to find something that was tall, I saw the first contender almost immediately. "The mountain" I guessed only to see her shake her head no.

I figured that would have been the answer but I was wrong, I looked for another thing to guess on. "Is it that pine tree" I asked gesturing toward the tall out of place tree.

"You go it" She replied

We continued this back and forth a few times, guessing on simple objects that weren't too hard to find. 'Alright, time to step up the difficulty' I thought to myself once I found something "I spy something that's blue but unique" I said

"Hmm..." She said to herself as she looked around, she took her time with this one but there was no rush, we couldn't pass it.

She looked at me before I could see that it clicked in her head "It's your eyes" She said smiling.

"Not bad, you're pretty good at this" I commented smiling back. I technically couldn't guess my eyes since I couldn't see them but I did know that they were blue.

"Well they are pretty unique, because they are yours" She said

I kept my smile as I watched her look for her next thing to choose for me to find. "I spy something that's blue" She said repeating the same thing I said not even two minutes ago.

"My eyes!" I immediately guessed just to see if that was it.

She laughed from my sudden outburst but shook her head "Nice try, but no" She said

There was only one more thing that was blue from what I could see and it was the largest thing. "The sky?" I asked thinking that had to be it.

"Yup" She replied

"Oh come on that was too easy" I teased

"Yet it took you two guess" She argued smiling

"I know but still..." I said

"Alright, give me a hard one then" She challenged

I thought for a few moments for something that would make her give up on. I found something, and boy was it clever...

"I spy something that's golden" I said looking at her

She looked around before quickly coming back with a guess "The sun" She said looking like she knew she got it but I shook my head no.

After a few moments of walking silently she found her next guess "Those flowers up there" She said gesturing up a hillside that we had been walking along for the past several minutes.

Once again I shook my head no getting a surprised look from her, but this quickly faded as she was determined to find the answer. I could tell that her competitiveness was taking over, typical alpha but I enjoyed being around her when she was like this. It was almost like she was a pup again.

"Ugh I got nothing, can you give me a hint?" She asked

"It's very pretty" Was all I replied as a hint but it didn't seem to help her. Inside I was laughing silently to myself because the answer was practically right on her.

I decided my fun was over and I gave her another hint that I hoped would make it more obvious. I was surprised she hadn't gotten it yet, normally she was pretty observant and clever but I guess I must have really stumped her.

"If you look over your shoulder you'll see it" I said smiling.

She immediately did what I said before turning right back at me "Me?" She asked smiling getting the picture

"That's correct" I replied

"But isn't that considered behind me?" She asked

"Well it's yourself, so no" I said, sure her body was theoretically behind her but it didn't matter.

She smiled "Alright I have to admit that was pretty clever" She confessed

"Thank you" I replied

I felt satisfied in playing games so we became silent after this, but after a few minutes Kate spoke up. "So, ready to jog again?" She asked looking at me

"Yeah I should be good for another hour or more" I said back. That game lasted pretty long so I had plenty of time to relax and build my stamina back up.

"Great, it should only be a couple more hours until we get there" She said picking up her pace with me matching.

She was right, it was midmorning already meaning that two to three more hours remained in our journey. The mountains had become much closer, almost foreshadowing us and the surrounding forest. I could feel the wind blowing from the side which was cold to the touch. It felt good and soothing since I we were moving at a quicker pace.

My excitement was building as we moved, we were getting closer to our honeymoon spot. Sure Kate and I were together all the time, which I loved every moment of, but this time it felt extra special to me. I decided to become lost in my thoughts and think about what this place was going to be like.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like they are enjoying their time together already, but their honeymoon hasn't even started yet...****Random A&O Fact: On any of the theatrical posters of the movie (this doesn't include the DVD cover) Kate's mane is long much like Humphrey's. However in the actual movie her mane is much shorter, possibly to more model her voice actor.****(Adding these at the end of chapters for fun, maybe you'll learn something new!)**


	5. Setting Up

_Humphrey's POV_

Time just flew by and before I knew it the sun was at its highest and according to what we've been told our destination should be close. So far things have stayed the same scenic wise since we left Jasper, same trees, same air, same heat. But what was different was the backdrop, the mountains we had been heading towards as our reference point were now much larger. It became more apparent that we were near mountains as the land began to slope upwards to meet the peaks. Winston mentioned that the lake was at the base of the slope so we followed alongside until we found the lake.

The fact that it was warm out didn't help since we had kept a jogging pace half of the trip, I was defiantly panting and in need of water. Unfortunately there had been no source of water for the two hours. The first thing I would be doing upon arrival was quenching my thirst. I looked forward to a cool swim in the water as well.

Currently we were walking in the shade of pine trees looking for the sign of any large clearing, getting here was the easy part. However finding it could be not as easy and so far it was proving to be just that. I wasn't worried about it thought, there was plenty of light left to find this place. _'It's probably just over this ridge_' I thought to myself as we climbed a small hill, although I had said that about each rise and corner we walk past.

However this time my guess was right because through the branches of trees you would obviously see some kind of clearing and intense sunlight. No sign of water yet but I noticed Kate began to move a bit faster at the sight of it.

"Come on, this could be it" She said beginning to pull away from my side and to the front me.

I just smiled and caught up with her as we went down the backside of the hill we just climbed. It became brighter and brighter the closer we got to the forests edge until we emerged out into the open. My eyes had to adjust from the sudden change in light, the past hour was in the dark of the shade so this was a big difference. At first it looked to only be another meadow full of tall grass and flower like the others we had seen so far, but this one was thin and long and kept going behind a corner. There was one major difference here though, I could see a small stream reflecting in the sun. If I knew anything about how nature works, that stream should have a source of exit somewhere. And that somewhere had to be the lake we were hunting for.

"Looks like another false alarm" She said as we stopped in the grass

"I wouldn't say that just yet, we should check around that corner first" I suggested pointing at where the river hit a tall hill causing it to turn and disappear from our vision.

"Alright" She said starting to move towards it

I followed close behind walking up against the tree line. I looked up at the sky to see it clear of clouds, the only thing that was up there was the sun, shining like it always did. It didn't take long to travel the couple hundred yards to the bend and what we saw next did not disappoint. There before us was the lake, not anything big but still a good size, it was very elongated much like the clearing we were standing in now. The stream emptied gently into it and the shore was a whitish-tan color and seemed sand like from what I could tell.

"Wow" Kate said stopping in place

"Yeah, your parents did not lie about it" I agreed

I did agree about what they said about it not being much, it was just a long narrow stretch of water but nonetheless it was something different than the usual sights of Jasper.

"Come on, let's get a closer look" I said going ahead of her

My throat was dry and beginning to get a little bit sore from not getting any fluid in, the last thing I wanted was to have a sore throat on our little vacation. The ground sloped gently down towards the lake show before vanishing under the surface. I had been right about the shore being sand like, it was more of a fine dirt with many rocks of varying sizes within it. My paws sank a little into the mud as I came up to the water. I began to lap water feeling it cool down my body, I could hear Kate doing the same next to me.

I lifted my head back up after several gulps and looked out across the water waiting for her to finish drinking. She finishes a few seconds later and sat next to me, for a while all we did was just sat there and took in this place for all it was.

"We should go find a place to stay before anything else" She said continuing to look at the water.

"Alright, shouldn't be hard" I agreed

She nodded before we began to walk along the shore hoping to find a den alongside the water. I stayed along the tree line which was a few yards from the shore. I looked under any trees that had any gaps beneath then but so far none were big enough to fit us. We split up with me continuing along the lakeside while Kate went into the woods more.

"Humphrey, I found one!" I could hear her yell a ways away after ten minutes of searching.

"Coming!" I yelled back walking through some bushes to where I found her next to an old fallen tree, and quite a large on at that.

"It's defiantly different but it's still a den" She said

I looked inside to see that the log itself were the walls of the den and the ground was just plain dirt. In comparison the inside was around the same as our den back home. Just a little smaller and made out of wood rather than dirt and rock.

"It's perfect and its only for one night anyway" I said stepping inside to get a closer look

"Yeah, now we just need some food and were set" She agreed standing outside looking at me

"Want me to come help?" I asked

"If you want to sure, you could go after squirrels if we find any" She said smiling

"Alright" I said before she began to head feeling into the forest away from the lake

"You could even help hunt a deer or something of that size" She said as we walked

I was surprised by this since I knew I wasn't trained enough to kill larger prey without the risk of injury. "I think I need more training before doing that" I said

"To kill it yes, but I'll do that part, you can spook it towards me so that I can kill it. I taught you how to use stealth so you should be fine" She said

"Alright I guess I can do that" I agreed, I did feel better that I would just be spooking it and not killing it.

"I know you can, just remember what I've told you and everything should go flawlessly." She said looking at me

I smiled and nodded my head, as if by pure luck I saw something tall and furry behind a bush not too far away. She saw it as well and ducked down so that it couldn't see her, I mirrored her actions to make sure that I wouldn't end up blowing our chances at easy food.

"What do you know, a deer, now we can put this into practice" She whispered looking at the creature as it ate some leaves off a bush.

We stayed in this position crouched under a bush for a little bit as Kate gathered an attack plan into her head. "Alright, I want you to stealth walk to the opposite side from me" She said looking at me

The deer was in a little clearing between the trees and shrubs so I would have to slowly go all the way around in a semi-circle.

"Then what?" I asked

"Wait for my signal then run at it, hopeful it will turn tail and run directly away from you and straight at me." She said "Simple enough?"

"Yeah" I said

"Good, get to it" She commanded

I remained low to the ground and began to stalk my way around. I was doing great so far even though I still needed some work, it had also been awhile since I last did anything training wise. I kept taking quick glances at the deer and Kate making sure that I hadn't been seen yet. The deer just kept eating totally unaware of the immediate danger that surrounded it, I did feel bad for the creatures we killed but at the same time it was survival of the fittest. And I happened to be a part of one of the top predictor species of the forest.

I was about halfway around and still going strong not making any loud sounds, but I jinxed it. When I looked at the deer to check for the third time if I had been heard or not I stepped on a long stick. The stick snapped in two from the weight of my paw causing a loud snap to be heard. To my ears it sounded like it echoed throughout the whole forest, I stood frozen in place waiting to see what would happen. The deer's head immediately shot up and looked around for the source of the sound. Unfortunately I was in plain sight of the creature, it saw me and let out a surprised yell before turning and running. I let out a sigh and hung my head low before turning to go back to Kate. I could hear leaves rustle as the deer ran away but I also heard what sounded like someone else moving fast. I emerged out into the clearing where the creature once was to see Kate there looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying close enough attention to the ground" I said plainly

"That's alright, not all hunts are successful" She replied softly

I expected her to be a little upset about losing the prey but from what her face showed I saw no sign of it. "Aren't you upset?" I asked

"A little, but it's fine. You did the best you could and you were doing excellent but just got unlucky." She said

I felt better that she was understanding about it, typically you got the wrath of an alpha if you blew their hunt. I had been all too aware of that from the countless times I had ruined hunts upon accident growing up in Jasper.

"Come on, let go catch something that I know you can kill, squirrels" She said with a smile

"Alright" I said, my mood had lightened back up feeling better that we were going to catch something I had caught before.

Our stalking began once again as we scanned the trees and bushes for any sign of prey, so far this place was pretty lively with animals. I could hear quite a few birds chirping and bugs flying around ever since we got here. One thing I learned from Kate's training so far was that where there was water there was food, and with a lake there was bound to be tons of it.

Kate suddenly stopped and looked off to her side, I took a step forward to see what she was looking at to find a group of four squirrels. They were all scattered under a pine tree picking up pine cones trying to eat the nuts with in them.

"There all yours" She whispered to me

I looked at her surprised that once again I had been given the responsibility of catching our early dinner. She looked back at me and just smiled, laughing silently at my reaction.

"You can do it" She said quietly

"Alright" I whispered back before getting low and began to stalk my way closer to the prey.

Thing were going slow for me as I got closer, I knew that I had to somehow catch at least two squirrels for us. Last time I caught one I only managed to stun it from my impact not actually kill it, but Kate was there to do that for me.

I manage to get to the cover of a bush that was well within striking distance of the squirrels. I waited there watching them move all around the tree continuing with their business. There was one practically right in from of me what I knew I could kill with just one quick blow but I knew better. If I killed one at a time it would risk being seen by the others and I didn't want that. I kept patience as I crouched there for what felt like hours until finally I got what I wanted. Two sat right before me meaning I could catch then both in just one swoop.

I readied up for my attack raising my back legs so that I could pounce into the air. I did just this going right over the bush I was hidden under and landing on top of the two animals. This all happened within the blink of an eye but they did try to get away within this time. But their fate was sealed and I knew I had both of them in my grasp. Just like last time I landed on top of them which knocked them out, not killing then. It may be an odd way of doing it but hey it worked.

I quickly got up to see the other two squirrels run away already too far away for me to consider giving chase. I looked back at Kate who was walking over to me with a smile on her face.

"You just love knocking them out don't you?" She said laughing

"Hey it's one way of doing it" I said back as I took my paws and snapped their necks killing them for sure.

"Yes it is" She agreed before I handed her one for her to eat "Great work, if there's one thing you can kill its these for sure"

"Thank you" I replied "I guess that means I can catch us lunch or dinner from now on"

"Of course" She said "But I do enjoy hunting as just the two of us, no fighting about who gets the kill or who leads."

I smiled before picking up my kill "Lefft guh buuk to tha lacseed und eht dere" I muffled thinking I said it clear enough.

She began to laugh "I have no idea what you just said" She said

I laughed as well before dropping it "I said let's go back to the lakeside and eat there" I repeated as she picked up her squirrel

"Okayft" I could hear her say, I knew what she said but I decided to mess with her a bit

"What?" I asked looking confused

I could see her smile before dropping it out of her mouth "I said okay" She said with a laugh

"What?" I asked again

She realized I was just teasing her and she playfully punched my shoulder "Come on" She said laughing before picking her food back up and walking in the direction of the lake with following.

* * *

**A/N: Bloop.**

**Random A&O Fact: The entire movie was made using an animation program called Maya, virtually anyone can get this program provided you have over $3,000 dollars lying around and a really good computer.**


	6. Swim in the Lake

_Humphrey's POV_

The sun was starting to reach the end of its pass over, there were only around two hours left until it started to become night. Kate and I were sitting along the lakes shore just a few yards from the den we found. I had managed to catch us some early dinner which were just two squirrels. It may be a light meal but it was my second successful hunt out of three attempts total so I took pride in it. I knew she was proud of me as well, we could have been eating a deer right now but I ended up scaring it off. However I was expecting to get some pity from her but she was understanding about. Saying that I was doing well but just got unlucky, and with more practice I would become more fine-tuned at my ability to hunt. If there was one thing I could be relied on to hunt, it would be squirrels. It might not be a clean or fast way of hunting them but my technique was to just stun them with my weight. Knocking them out to where they couldn't run away, leaving me to kill them with a simple snap of their necks.

We were enjoying our meal while taking in the beauty of all that was around. Some clouds were starting to roll in leaving me to think that tonight would be kind of overcast. There was a decent breeze blowing across the lake making the water start to dance and splash with it. I was about halfway done with my food while Kate was just finishing hers.

"Well you were sure hungry" I teased

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since last night and that walk didn't help much either" She said just after finishing it off and batting the remains away from us.

"I'm surprised you aren't eating as fast, I know you must be more worn out them me." She said looking at me

"I am hungry, just savoring it is all" I said, it was one of my first kills so I wanted to enjoy it.

She giggled "You're just like how I was during alpha school after my first few kills" She said

"I am?" I asked wondering

She nodded her head "I was proud of myself for being the one to catch my own food so I wanted to enjoy eating it." She said

"Yeah that does sound like how I feel right now" I agreed

"Once you start to hunt on a regular basis you'll just be normal with it, meaning you won't think much of it." She said

"I see" I said before taking a bite of my squirrel

I wanted to keep that feeling of pride every time I caught something but at the same time I could see what she was getting at. Once you do something a lot it becomes like second nature to you, you don't think much of it like you did when you first did it. The same can be said about log sledding, I enjoyed every minute of it and as the guys and I got better at it we didn't think much of it. Obviously you needed to think to turn and brake but you had a better understanding so you were more efficient in your performance. Who knew log sledding could be so technical.

"So what are our plans once we get back home?" I asked just finishing my dinner

"Well things should be like normal, I'll have alpha duties every other day and on my days off I'll be training you." She said

"Sounds good, training will be in full swing I take it?" I asked

"Yes it will" She replied

"How long do you think it will take until I'm fully trained?" I asked

"It really depends on how you preform, but I estimate you shouldn't take longer than three months." She said

That sounded about right to me, she was gone at alpha school for about the same length of time. Although from my understanding the training there was everyday so maybe the pace will pick up once we get back. But I felt ready if it was going to get more intense, I would be training to be an alpha so you would expect to get that sort of treatment. It felt right to be going through this, I would be able to hunt, fight defend, and have responsibility.

What I wanted the most was to be able to protect Kate from any dangerous situation. At the moment I wouldn't be able to do any of that well enough and it seemed to be a negative about alphas and omegas being together. One wasn't as well trained as the other meaning that the alpha would be the main provider, however it wasn't too big of a problem in a pack. Omega couples did have the struggle of being dependent on an outside source but you only saw omega couples in packs.

Basically the main troubles of alpha and omegas couples only took effect as lone wolves, other than that there was no problem. But nevertheless I still wanted to train, Kate was my everything that I cared a lot about. She was my only true family that I had and I would protect her just to keep her safe and happy, even if it killed me. Protecting her is the biggest reason I want this but there are others as well. I've always had an interest in hunting so leaning how to do it sounded like fun. Also if we do decide to have a family down the line then I would be the sole provider during the final months of her pregnancy. And of course I would have pups to raise and take care of on my own sometimes if Kate was out on alpha duties. Bottom line is that I will become an alpha in order to protect the love of my life from whatever comes in the future.

"Alright" I replied

I looked up at the sun to see where it was, there looked to be around two hours left until sunset. The hot air around me was giving me an idea on how to spend some of those hours. The wind was doing a good enough job keeping me cool but a jump in the lake sounded even better.

"Care to go for a swim?" I asked looking at her

"I was just about to ask that, I'm getting close to panting from the heat" She replied

"Yeah I'm feeling the same way" I agreed before getting up and heading down to the waterline.

Upon first touch the water was as cold as the snowcapped mountains that looked over head, but I just pushed through the chill and walked right in. It felt good and reliving especially after walking all day. Soon my paws began to pull away from the muddy lakebed and I was now treading in the water.

I turned around to see Kate almost half legs deep in the water but she stopped, looking at me

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked

"Yeah but it's cold, I got to get used to it first" She said

"You know if you get in right away you'll get used to it faster" I suggested starting to head back towards her.

"Doesn't sound worth it to me" She protested, little did she know that I had other plans.

I swam all the way back to where she stood in the shallow water, the whole time she was eyeing me seeming to wonder what I was doing. I stood up in front of her before grabbing one of her paws and dragged her into deeper water faster then she knew it. She screamed in surprise from the sudden rush of cold until we were fully submerged together.

"See that wasn't so bad" I teased smiling as paddled to keep my head above the surface

"Very funny, but you are right" She admitted smiling back but let out a few shivers

I began to slowly paddle out a few yards farther with her following, I didn't want to go too far incase my legs got tired to treading to long.

"Getting better?" I asked looking at her after a minute or so of quietly enjoying the water

"Yes" She said looking back

"Good, that means this shouldn't be too cold" I said getting a slick smile on my face

"What shou-" She began to say but the splash of water from my paw cut her off, the water war has begun.

I was laughing to myself as I got the death stare from her "This again, can't we just enjoy the water?" She asked.

"Not when there's an omega in the water" I teased

"Alright then, let there be war" She said smiling briefly just before it was my turn to get splashed in the face.

We both began to laugh and yell as we splashed back and forth fighting a battle with no end. I was slowly making my way back to the safety of swallow water where I could stand on the lake bed and not have to tread water while splashing water at her. After trying to see who could move the most water at the other I began to run away in leg deep water going along the shore. I could hear her right behind me giving chase and before I knew it she tackled me causing us to both fall down. Our laughing had not stopped the whole time, I was having so much fun but five or so minutes had been enough for me.

"Alright you win, truce?" I asked sitting in the water with her across from me doing the same

"Fair enough" She said but I should of expected what was to come from the sly grin on her face.

She did one final splash at me taking me by surprise "Hey I said truce" I said reminding her.

She was giggling to herself "Just for good measure" She said keeping that grin on her face

I couldn't help but laugh as well before getting up and heading back out into deeper water. "Now we can just enjoy the water" I said we I watched her out to me

"Good cause I just want you to hold me" She said softly, bringing me into a hug

"Well I can't argue with that" I said embracing her as we floated in the water.

I immediately kissed her which ended up turning into a full make out, I felt like just floating here with my wife in my arms for days. We pulled away after a couple minutes but kept our noses close. I was enjoying looking into her amber eyes, I always felt comfort and security whenever I looked into them. She was looking straight back into mine as we silently sat there, I enjoyed the silence. I didn't feel the need to talk because just enjoying her company was enough to satisfy all of my needs. We continued to kiss and cuddle in the water until I noticed that it was getting close to sunset. As much as I wanted to stay here in the water and in her arms it would be best to dry off and warm up in the sun while it lasted.

"I think we should dry off before the sun goes down" I said looking back at her

"Aww but I was enjoying this" She pouted

I laughed from hearing that "We'll freeze out here after the suns gone honey" I said

"Fine" She reluctantly said, I knew she understood and was only playing around

"If you want, we can continue cuddling later" I said smiling as we both exited the lake

She giggled at the thought "I'd like that" She said quietly

I shook myself dry before getting wet again as she did the same next to me "Really?" I said in an annoyed but not really kind of way "You had to dry off next to me?"

She laughed "Mhm" She said smiling before I shook myself off again and sat on the soft dirt looking at the scenery around.

* * *

**A/N: You may think you know where this is slowly going, but it's actually not. Whoa plot twist! (not really)**

**Random A&O Fact: There is a big difference between the movie and real life when it comes to pack structure. In the movie the packs seem to be equally divided between the two ranks, half alphas half omegas. Real packs typically only have one omega and two alphas who are the leaders. The rest are siblings and offspring of the leader couple. Of course the movie wouldn't have been as good if all the wolves were related.**


	7. The Question

_Humphrey's POV_

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked as I sat on the soft dirt, normally it would be time to eat but we already ate earlier.

"How about we go watch the sunset" She suggested

That sounded like a good idea to me and we were already at the perfect spot to view it. However she must have somewhere else in mind by the way she asked the question.

"Sounds great, but where at?" I asked

"Well that small little hill by the lake over there seems like a good vantage point" She said pointing to what she was taking about

It was a little hill that was practically right on top of the lake, it was literally a stony cliff from the top down to the water. It did offer a much better view then where we currently were and looked to be a short five minute walk away.

"Alright let's do it" I said getting up with her following

There was plenty of time to get there by the time the sun started to disappear behind the distant mountains. We followed the shoreline walking silently side by side, so far I have been really enjoying this little vacation away from Jasper. A small getaway to be like what we thought we were going to be, lone wolves. Sure were still a part of a pack but once you leave you're territory you are considered a lone wolf and stay one until you return.

What looked like a small hill from our past perspective now looked like something much taller. Perhaps it was just the illusion from its steepness but whether or not this was true it was going to be quite a climb up to the top. It reminded me of howling rock, it was a tall rocky hill as well and had steep slopes that offered spectacular views. Hopefully this one had some great views as well.

"Well, if we work our way up quickly enough we should make it before the sun drops" She said

The two of us had stopped at the bottom and I looked for a possible way to get up to the top.

"If we just zig-zag our way along the side we should have no problem, I think" I said looking at a small path just wide enough for us to walk along.

"That should work, follow me" She said starting up the slope

I followed her, mirroring the path she went along, this wasn't anything like going up a sheer cliff. It was more of just a regular slope with lots of rocks on it. Surprisingly it wasn't as difficult as we anticipated, we slowly worked our way up and before I knew it we were half way up. Occasionally I looked over to see where the sun was and found it almost getting close to the top of the distant mountains. There was really no rush though, if we managed to get half way in ten minutes then there was plenty of time. Kate must have noticed as well for her pace had slowed down to a slow leisurely walk.

"You know we could log sled down this" I said looking back down what we had just climbed.

"Are you serious? That sounds more like suicide then fun, just look at those rocks." She said looking back at me.

"I was only kidding" I said with a grin. She did have a point, those rocks along the way looked very unforgiving and could easily shatter not just the log but myself as well.

"I hope so, I don't need you doing anything stupid to hurt yourself" She said before looking back ahead.

"Don't worry I got enough common sense in my head to keep me from doing anything that would kill me." I replied.

We finally reached to top of this hill after about twenty or so minutes of climbing and boy was it worth it. The lake could be seen fully spread out below with the forest and mountains behind it. It seemed like everywhere the two of us went on our adventures was always stunning and special. Then again I sometimes saw the beauty in everyday life so that's a reason why I found many places beautiful.

"Defiantly a good spot of watch a sunset" Kate said as we walked up to the edge of the drop down into the lake.

We were pretty high up, around the same height as the valley cliffs back home. Speaking of home I could actually see some of the familiar mountains of Jasper several miles away. The sky had begun to turn shades or orange and red as the sun began to set. The clouds had been building up throughout the day and now covered most of the sky. However the sun was free of any obstructions except a mountain that it would soon vanish behind.

"Yeah" I agreed watching the sun turn into a vivid orange

"You can even see some of the familiar sights of home form here" I said pointing off to our right.

"Oh yeah you can" She said looking over where my forepaw was pointed at.

We were sitting close together as we watched the sun slowly work its way down, the whole process taking several minutes. The two of us talked as we watched this happen, mostly about everyday things or what was around us. Occasionally we shared a rub of our noses or lick of the others cheek, just enjoying each other's company. I began to think about how this was what being lone wolves together would be like. Originally the plan was just this, to live somewhere alone or in the company of others fully independent of a pack. I liked the idea, but after all that has happened and what I've learned from the past few weeks changed my opinion on it. I didn't really want to spend the rest of my life always thinking about food, water, and protection. In a pack you didn't have to worry about this, there was always a reliable source of food and water. Plus you had lots of other wolves to help protect yourself.

A lone wolf didn't have this and although I knew Kate and I would do fine on our own, I don't know what I would do if something bad happened. Such as Kate breaking a bone, or us getting attacked by something. Sure these were rare and could possibly never happen you still had to be prepared just in case it did happen. Another thing that would be difficult to do on our own is raise a family, I would have to do all the hunting and water gathering for Kate during the final months of her pregnancy. I would be the only one to protect us from any unexpected attack, and if I was being trained then we could be as good as dead.

I had learned a lot since Kate and I got sent to Idaho, very important things that I would have overlooked if this experience had never happened. I am grateful about it, here I am going from just a regular silly omega to a guy who is training to be an alpha. I would have never thought I would be doing this if you asked me a month ago. It's funny how life can just do full one eighties and change constantly, it could either be good changes or bad ones. Luckily most of the changes had been good for not only me but Kate as well.

"You know Kate, I'm glad we decided to go back to Jasper and not runaway" I said after a long silence between us

The sun had already set and the sky was a beautiful red, almost pinkish, color with everything behind us becoming darker. Some stars were beginning to show themselves but I could only see that ones that weren't blocked by clouds. The wind was nice and cool, it felt good after the long day today had been. I was surprised I wasn't just falling asleep on the spot, we had been walking for half of the day and most of it was jogging. But as of right now I was fully awake and had plenty of energy.

I could see her smile as she had her head and side leaning up against me as we sat. "And why's that?" She asked quietly

"Well if you think about it, things would be much harder if it were just the two of us." I said

"That may be true, but we were doing great during those few days on our own" She said

"Yeah but I would have to become the provider and protector of both of us if something happened to you. And in my current state I'm not trained enough to do that." I said

"I see, so if I were to break my leg or get sick you would have to get me food and water. I know you don't mind doing that but you are right, that can be a tall order for one wolf to take care of another." She said

"Not to mention having to fend off any possible threat" I added

"Mmhm" She replied before a short pause "But once you were fully trained I'm sure it wouldn't be as hard on you"

"Well, in my mind that's only half true" I said

"What do you mean?" She asked getting off of my side and now looking at me

"Well..." I started, I wasn't expecting to get this far into talking about it. "What if we were to have a family, we would be taking care of more than just the two of us then." I said looking back at her

"Are you saying you would like to have a family?" She said simply continuing to look at my face

"What I'm saying is that I glad that we're living in a pack instead of going on with our lone wolf plan. It makes it much easier on the both of us." I said summarizing the whole point I was getting across.

However it led into the question I knew she would ask me eventually, I wanted to have a family with her but I felt that right now wasn't the right time.

"And yes, I would love to have a family with you but the choice is really up to you. If it's something you don't want then I completely understand." I said answering her question.

She began to smile before giving me a kiss, from that I could tell it was what she wanted as well. "I would love to have a family with you as well" She said.

She seemed full of sudden excitement that we would have a family at some point in our lives, I was as well. I smiled back at her as we became silent in the growing darkness. The sun had already set at this point and the sky was mostly dark now, except for the light from the thin sliver of moon.

"So... When do you want to start this 'family'" She asked quietly leaning close to me with a big grin on her face

My eyes widened a bit from hearing the question she just asked, my heart began to race as I looked at her. "W-Well" I managed to get out through my few nervous laughs "We could start soon but do you think it would be better wait until I was more trained, maybe even until I'm a full alpha." I said

That was really half the reason, I myself didn't feel ready to start family just yet, in fact I was pretty nervous about the whole mating aspect of it. I had never really thought of Kate and I like that so you could say the whole idea was new to me. Once I was trained then I would be ready.

"Well you did say it yourself, living in a pack is easier on us then being out alone. So you don't need to be fully trained in order for us to have pups" She said

"I know" I said, she had a strong point there but that didn't change the fact that I wasn't really ready for it yet. "I'll be honest, the whole idea of us… well you know" I said hoping she knew what I was trying to say.

"Mating?" She simply said continuing to look at me, listening to everything I've said.

"Yes, it makes me nervous" I said, it's better to be straight forward about my feelings then not telling them at all.

She gave me a heartwarming smile "There's nothing to be nervous about honey" She said putting her forearm around me "We're marred, we both love each other, and there's nothing bad about it. I think of it as the most loving thing we can experience together. You will be a great father to our pups, and I know that for a fact."

"I know" I said looking at her, my facial expression being plain as I talked "I'm just not ready yet is all"

"I understand, I wasn't expecting you to be all for it, especially not so soon either." She said looking at me, we had been together romantically for around three weeks so that made sense.

I licked her on the cheek, glad that we have made this one important step in our relationship. "Thank you for understanding Kate" I said

"Theses no need to thank me, I love you Humphrey and I won't force you to do anything that you are uncomfortable with." She said before returning the lick

I smiled "I love you too" I replied "I feel that I'll be ready to have a family in a few months"

"That's fine honey, we'll cross that road when we get to it. For now let's just enjoy it being the two of us, because it won't be like that for long" She said

We sat there for what felt like days, she was leaned up against me as we became silent after our conversation. I had a lot on my mind now and I'm sure she did as well, I was surprised by how the whole talk went about having a family, but in the end I was happy. Someday we would start having a family and I was excited to see what our children would look like. I was kind of worried about whether or not I would be a good parent to my pups. I enjoy entertaining other wolves' pups when I was asked to babysit from time to time, and I had no problems doing so. I really had no reason to think that I wouldn't be a good father and Kate reassured this saying that I would be a great dad to our eventual children. It seemed I had a complex feeling right when it came to having a family, more complex then I even thought I did, but one thing I did know was that when the time came I would be ready.

An hour must have passed by before I began to yawn and get tired, Kate was starting to become the same way. We decided it would best to start heading back to our temporary den before we passed out on the hill top. We carefully made out way down the steep slope which proved to be easier than expected, it was hard to climb it but going down was a different story.

Eventually the large log we found to use as a den came into view after we walked along the lake side. I could barely see where I was going in the thick tree cover, and the fact that it was cloudy with the moon was almost gone didn't help. But we made our way inside and cuddled up together to get some sleep, we had another day of walking ahead of us to get back home. To me the day had gone by so fast but at the same time it was satisfying. We may have done nothing too special but I enjoyed our little honeymoon together, even if it was only for a day. I'm glad Kate and I talked tonight about whether or not to have a family. I wasn't expecting it to be so soon but she understood the fact that I wasn't ready yet, and I love her for that. I am a lucky wolf to be married to a wolf who loves me as much as I love them.

* * *

**A/N: This sure was a complex chapter to write, but hopefully it was good and made sense with it seeming like a jumbled up mess. Cya next chapter**  
**  
****Random A&O Fact: Humphrey's eyes are blue, however this is not possible in real life. No wolf species is known to have blue eyes and the only colors they do have are yellow, brown, orange, or pale green. There are some parts in the movie and trailer where his eyes look green indicating that his eyes may have been this color at one point in production. But in the end they are blue and some say this is due to confusion with huskies. **


	8. Act of Kindness

_Humphrey's POV_

The morning came quick, feeling like I had only slept an hour but it was for much longer. It was already day outside when I awoke in the old log we chose to sleep in. I was going to get up and head outside to see what this day was going to be like but I had been restrained. Kate was sleeping cuddled up against my underside with her head resting comfortably on my upper abdomen. I smiled to myself after I saw the way she was asleep before laying my head back down to wait for her to awake.

There was nothing planned to do today so I didn't feel the need to wake her up. We did have to head back home but we could leave at any time since we only had to be back by tomorrow morning so Kate could do her alpha duties. Yesterday had been a very long day so I didn't feel energized enough to move fast on our way home.

I felt a sudden movement from her so I raised my head to see what she was doing only to find her stretching and rolled over. Her eyes opened as she returned to the same position she slept in, only now she was facing me.

"Comfortable?" I asked lightly as I looked at her

"Very" She said with a grin while looking back at me

"That's good" I replied

I found myself caught in the gaze of her beautiful eyes, the ones that always made me warm up on the inside whenever I looked at them. Whenever we slept together with her soft silk like fur pressed up against my own, I felt safe and well loved. I had never had so much affection come from someone else, not even my own parents, I may have but I just don't remember it due to young age. The oldest memory of my own that I do have is being in Winston's den a few days after I joined his pack.

This was also the day I met Kate and her sister, upon first glance Kate was a pretty wolf to me but I saw her only as a friend. Someone I could talk to and play games with that was my age. Shortly after I met the rest of my friends since most of the pups played together in the den grounds. They were good times, running around playing a game of tag with your friends and not having a worry in the world. Too bad being an adult you do have to think about many things, but there is still time every now and then to play a game or just have fun in general.

"How late is it?" She asked seeing how bright the inside of the den was

"Not sure, I was going to go look and see when I woke up but you trapped me." I replied

"You could of woke me up" She said

"Now why would I do that, you look so peaceful and cute when you sleep that I can't bring myself to just wake you without a good reason." I said

She giggled from my compliment "Well thank you" She said

She got up on her paws from my side allowing me to get up and stretch my legs out. I gave her the usual 'good morning' kiss that I always gave her.

"So, when do you want to start heading back home to Jasper?" She asked as we sat at the dens entrance.

"I'm in need of some food before I can do anything" I replied

"Okay, do you want to catch it or should I?" She asked

I did want to hunt some more squirrels but I wanted something more filling such as a deer. "You can, but I'll come along to watch" I said

"Alright let's go then" She said getting up and leaving the cover of our temporary den

I followed her as we headed away from the lake and deeper into the forest. I kept my distance once she said she smelled the scent of something, I didn't want to end up scarring another deer away. I spotted what we were going after as it stood along a hillside eating some low hanging leaves. I stopped and hid behind a bush so that I wouldn't be seen while I watched Kate hunt it down. It was a deer that didn't have antlers meaning that she wouldn't have too much trouble taking it down. I laid down onto my underside and watched her stalk her way up the hill, it was a good distance away but that distance was closing.

I took this as an opportunity to study her strategy, I would be in full training once we got home so why not start now? She managed to get within feet of the creature as it continued eating, totally unaware of her presence. The attack was over before I knew it, the silent leap from Kate followed by a quick yell of the deer. It didn't have time to react and appeared to be already dead as it fell to the ground. I immediately got out of my hiding spot and headed towards Kate who was already proceeding to rip off one of the legs.

"Good kill" I complimented as I joined her side

"Thanks" She replied after getting the leg to come off with a loud 'pop'

"Here you go, eat up" She said knocking the leg to me before attacking the next on for herself

"Thanks" I said before beginning to eat my breakfast, it tasted great just like all large prey did.

A half hour had passed by as we sat under the shade of trees, I could feel the hot sun trying to shine its way through the cover. From my position I could not see any clouds nearby which meant that today would be hot. Luckily there was plenty of tree cover to keep the temperature down once we begin to head back to Jasper. I already finished my meal and I was waiting for her to finish her own meal. We had been keeping small talk during this time but she suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. I was about to ask her what was wrong but she started to smell the air.

"Humphrey, do you smell that?" She asked sounding concerned about something

I took a whiff of the air that was in front of me only to smell her scent and the deer's scent." I just smell you and the deer, why?" I replied.

"I think I smell a human" She said

"How come I don't smell it?" I asked

"It's probably because your smell isn't as fine turned as mine, I am an alpha after all. But that smell has to be human, there's no other explanation." She replied

"It can't be a hunter, didn't your dad say that there was some law that restricted them from killing wolves" I said

"Yeah he did, but he said that was about home so I wouldn't be so sure about here." She said

"What do you want to do?" I asked, I could tell she was getting nervous about it and I was beginning to too.

A human has to be a wolf's biggest enemy, and what happened back on our way home supports this. We got way to close to the end of what they call a 'gun'. If what she smelled was in fact a hunter then the best option is to keep moving towards the safety of home. Both of us getting killed by a hunter was one of my worst nightmares and I never want it to become a reality.

"I suggest we start heading home, as long as we keep moving they can't easily catch us." She said

"Alright, lead the way" I replied, I knew it was best to let her be in charge, I'm sure she has been trained on what to do if you smell a human.

We began to head in the direction of home, at first we were walking however the sound of something moving behind us began to get louder. We both turned around to see something we both truly feared, the tall figured of a human that was a good distance away but much to close for my liking. It was heading straight for both of us.

"Start running!" Kate yelled to me

I followed her orders but I was already thinking just that, we turned back around and continued to our distant destination, running of course. I kept pace with her as we flew past trees and around bushes, I had heard that humans weren't as fast as us when it came to running. Whether or not that was true, I wasn't going to risk it. I didn't see them carrying anything long that would be a gun but that may only be to fool us. I knew humans were smart and that became apparent by the weird ways they live.

I looked behind us every now and then as we ran, I didn't see any sign of the human we saw. I felt relieved by that knowing that it was in fact slower than us, but we kept running and I knew Kate could keep this pace up all the way home. However I could not and my legs were already burning and wanted me to stop. I was about to tell her that I needed to stop or slow down at least but nature did that for me. We both skidded on our paws trying to stop just before a cliff, I didn't know how long the drop was but I wasn't going to find out. We were in no real danger of falling since we stopped pretty quickly, and the drop wasn't even a big one, roughly the same as the one Kate jumped off of back in Idaho. I felt like we were out of danger since the only sound I heard was the sound of us panting from our mad sprint.

"I think... we lost them" She said in between breaths

"I think so too" I agreed, however the sound of leaves crunching brought back the fear "or not..."

Kate immediately started looking around for somewhere to run but the only option was to jump or face the human head on. Seconds that felt like days went by as the sound grew closer, we were both facing where the sound was coming from without back legs close to the edge of the cliff. Suddenly the human appeared from the gloom of the forest, the sun shone onto them as I saw them just stand there and look at us.

"We have to jump" Kate whispered to me

I took a quick glance at the drop before looking at her "We'll get hurt, well I might" I whispered back.

I knew she could do her flips and land just fine just like last time we came across a cliff. However I could not and my legs hurt that whole day from the hard fall.

"It's the only option, it can buy us some time to start running again" She said

"Alright" I agreed hoping that we wouldn't hurt ourselves making an escape nearly impossible

I kept my eyes on the human as we spoke, it still only stood there however it was digging through something it held on its back. I had no idea what it was but I didn't not want to know, it seemed satisfied as it pulled out something black with a round tube in jutting out of the middle. He pulled the end off of it and pointed it at us while holding it in front of their face. It didn't look like a gun to me, but that didn't mean that it couldn't hurt us. We stood silently as we watched the creature with interest and fear, interest only because I was wonder why we were dead yet since they were ruthless killers.

"On my count, we turn around and jump" She said

I only nodded my head as she began to count, on three I turned and just jumped hoping that I would land okay. There was a bright flash just before we did this, I thought it was from a gunshot however not a sound was heard as I fell. The only sound I did hear was Kate counting and the human yelling some noise just before we jumped. I knew Kate would land fine however I did not perfectly, at first I thought I was perfectly fine but a sudden pain filled my leg. It was enough to make me yelp which caught Kate's attention. She immediately looked at me and walked over, I didn't land far so it was more like a few steps for her. I couldn't think straight from the pain I was feeling in my rear leg, I didn't know what happened since the pain kept me from turning my head to see. But I had a feeling that it was broken, there was no other reason that I could think of.

"Humphrey!" She yelled sounding scared as she come up to my side "What hurts?"

"My leg..." I weakly said

"Oh no, please don't be broken" She said to herself before touching my leg, not a good thing.

I winced from the pain of her touch, it was defiantly broken if a simple touch hurt. "Sorry!" She said quickly pulling her paw away "It's okay" I replied

"It's broken, there's no other explanation" She said sadly but I could still hear fear in her voice "Your leg is bleeding too meaning that I may have to press down on it to stop it"

She sounded a lot like her mother now, Eve was the packs healer and it came to no surprise that Kate knew how to take care of injuries. I had forgotten about the human and when I did remember I began to get scared. Here I was with a broken hind leg unable to move or run and I was sure they would come right up to us. I knew she knew as well since she was silently thinking aloud to herself about that to do, sounding despite. From the way I was laying on the cliffs base I could see down the small canyon, there was another cliff on the opposite side of equal height. This was why she said to jump since the human would take time trying to come after us.

Speaking of the human I could see that it was right behind Kate who was distracted in her thoughts totally unaware. It was slowly coming up to us and from their face expression I could tell they were shocked, about what I do not know.

"-I need to get him some leaves to cover that wound." I heard her say to herself continuing to think of what to do. I wasn't worried about the fact that she didn't know what to exactly do, I knew we would get home one way or another. She would do anything for me just like I would for her.

"Kate, behind you!" I yelled getting her out of her thoughts

She quickly spun around to see the human a few yards away, for some reason this human hasn't shown any hostility towards us. She growled going into a defensive stance in front of where I laid, I could see it take a few steps back from her growl. It held its hands up in the air as it backed off before stopping after several steps back. It reached into the thing that was on its back looking for something yet again as she continued to growl. I was just hoping she wouldn't attack it and possibly make things worse. It pulled out a white box with red markings on it and opened it, I stared at it wonder what it was. I could see a white roll come out of it along with other things, it picked up all of these objects before heading back towards us again.

Her growling grew louder the closer they got, but it didn't show any fear of it anymore, I looked into its eyes and saw they had no intention of hurting us. I began to think as best as I could through my pain, if they were trying to hurt us then maybe it's trying to help us. It sounded unbelievable but the humans that moved us to Idaho were really only doing for the benefit of our species, therefore helping us. Maybe they were going to treat my wound, they were smart after all.

"Kate relax, let them approach" I quickly said

She stopped and looked at me like I was crazy "But... Humphrey..." She said trying to remind me that this was a human we were talking about.

"Just listen, it's not trying to hurt us therefore I think it's trying to help me with my leg." I said looking at her

I could see that she was reluctant in doing so and I didn't blame her, I didn't trust this human anymore then she did. I just had a feeling that I should let it approach me. She let out a sigh and just sat next to me facing the human which was already next to us. It made no sound as it placed the white box next to my fore leg. The rattling of things could be heard as she began to pull things out of it, the white roll among them. It began to say something as if trying to communicate to me but I could not understand it, to me it sounded like just a mutter. Whatever it was it must have been "prepare for some pain" because I then felt a pinch in my leg. I wanted to move it to get rid of the pain but it was held down by them, I just looked up at Kate who was looking between me and the human. She looked concerned and worried, I gave her a reassuring smile to let her know that I was fine which seemed to ease her mind.

I felt warm and happy inside even though I was still in pain, I was happy that Kate would do so much to keep me safe. I already knew she would but now that it was reality helped confirmed that, I have never been more cared for in my life and I loved her for it. A few minutes passed as the human continued doing whatever it was they were doing to my leg and surprisingly the pain began to go away slowly. I felt it being lifted up and I felt no serious pain from this which would have prior to this moment. I felt something soft being wrapped around it, I had no clue what it was so I asked Kate what it was doing.

"What are they doing?" I asked looking up at her, I could have easily looked myself but I didn't feel like doing so.

"It's wrapping some white strip thing around your broken leg, it looks like it's to stop your wound from bleeding." She said sounding intrigued by this.

"See what did I tell you, they were trying to help" I said with a smile

"You were right, but I am still worried and nervous about being this close to it" She replied

"I am a bit too, but maybe it will just walk off once it's done treating my leg" I said

It turns out I was right because once they were in fact done they just got up and left, I said thank you but I knew it couldn't understand me. However it did smile as it continued down the little canyon we were in toward the exit. We both remained where we were, I was just shocked that a human just helped treat my wound. I feel eternally thankful that they did do that to me because right now so feel great, like my leg is back to its normal self.

"Well today sure has been and interesting day so far" Kate said breaking our long silence since it left.

"I'll say" I agreed

"We should be getting home though, I want my mom to treat your leg as well just in case it needs anything else to heal." She said

"Alright" I said

"How do you feel?" She asked

"I feel great but tired at the same time, I don't think I can walk though" I said

"Well of course not it's still broken, it's just whatever they did to it is making it not hurt you." She said

"How will we get home then if I can't walk?" I asked looking at her

"I'm going to carry you on my back the whole way" She said

I smiled, she was willing to carry me for a few miles just to get me back to safety. She was defiantly was willing to go the distance for me and that made me warm up inside.

"Just don't kill yourself doing this" I said as she began to crawl her way under me

"I won't, besides you're not too heavy anyway" She said before slowly getting up on her paws with me lying across her back.

"Thank you Kate" I said as we began to head up the small rise out of the small canyon we jumped into.

"For what?" She asked

"For showing how much you truly care about me back there" I said

"There's no need to say thank you, I love you more than anything in the world and I will protect my Humphrey from anything that would cause him harm." She said happily

I just smiled after hearing what she said "I love you" I said

"I love you too, now just relax and we should be home near sunset if everything goes okay" She replied

"Alright" I said

It was already past high noon and since she would be walking it would take longer to get back to Jasper. It didn't matter how long it would take to get back, I was with my mate who was going to carry me the whole way there. I felt bad that she had to do all this for me and I wish that my leg had never broken in first place. However she's told me more than once that she doesn't mind doing all these things. I rested my head on the back of her soft mane and closed my eyes, thinking about how to repay her for all of this whether she accepted it or not.

* * *

**A/N: Sat here for five hours straight just to type this out for you, now that's dedication. Now I'm sure you are all asking who and what was the human doing in the forest, and why did it help poor Humphrey with his leg. Well that's up to your imagination to decide why, it's the best story teller after all. Hope you enjoyed and this originally was so post to be a shorter chapter but I just let ideas flow right in making it longer, and I'm sure you like that.****Random A&O Fact: In the movie we see large herds of caribou in Jasper Park, however this isn't true in real life because the species is almost extinct in the real park with fewer than 30 remaining.**


	9. Home Once Again

_Humphrey's POV_

I awoke in a dark and cold room, my last memory was lying on Kate's back as she carried me home but now I was defiantly somewhere else. The air was cold however I did feel warmth radiating off of something that was behind me. I lifted my head up to survey the room I was in, sleeping soundly behind me was Kate but she wasn't the only other wolf here. On the opposite side of the room were the dark outlines of two other wolves sleeping together.

It took my tired mind a second to process where I was, I was back home in Jasper. I must have fallen asleep on Kate during the walk back home from our little day vacation. The two dark outlines were Winston and Eve and for whatever reason Kate and I are both sleeping in their den. I looked out the dens entrance to find the cause of the darkness, it was the middle of the night. I have no idea how long I have been sleeping since we left that distant lake but I presume that it's only been a few hours. Something felt off about me internally, my leg ached and upon visual glance of it I remembered why I was so tired.

A white thin cloth was wrapped around my hind leg with a slight blood stain in the middle, I had broken it during our attempt at escaping from a human. I remember feeling some of the most intense pain I had ever gone through in my life, but now it felt like only a minor ache. Now that we were back on Jasper I could ask Eve about how bad my condition is, I expect that she already checked over me while I was asleep. I know Kate would what to know as much as I did since I did give her a good scare back there at that small canyon.

I wanted to wake Kate up to tell her that I was fine but I decided to just get some sleep until morning came. I didn't know what time it was outside but what I did know is I still felt tired. Whatever the human did to help my leg it made the pain go right away while at the same time making me very tired. Even if I did wake her and her parents up I wouldn't be able to do anything. I knew I had a long period of time where I wouldn't be able to walk ahead of me. It did suck that this happened to me but I will manage and get through it, not that I had much of a choice anyway.

I laid my head back down and looked plainly at the hard dirt wall in front of me. I let myself get lost in my thoughts and before I knew it I had fallen right asleep again.

* * *

The den was empty of anyone when I awoke again, to me it felt like a whole new day when in reality it was the same one as before. It's kind of interesting how taking a nap in the middle of the day makes you feel like it was really two days. I was going to get up and stretch out my well rested body to get ready for a normal day in Jasper but I quickly remembered my handicap. I wouldn't be going anywhere on my own power for quite some time, luckily I knew I had plenty of friends and a wife that would help me with my needs.

I had previously stated to Kate that I was thankful that she carried me all the way home on her back, she may be a tuff well trained alpha but that is a hard task for any wolf. She said I didn't need to thank her and that she didn't mind taking care of me, in fact she loved it. I still felt like I owed her, and that was just in my nature, if a friend helped me then I would help them with whatever problem they had. I was a good trait and I glad I had it, it was also one of the reason I was called the omega leader of this pack. What I owed her was a good question, I had plenty of time on my own to think about what to do for her. What I did know was that it would be special, but hell a moment in her presence was special to me.

I had to be well in the morning already and I had two reasons to think this, one I was alone in the den, second I could feel the mid-day heat that was blowing in from the fresh wind. I had been awake for the past hour remaining in the same position facing the wall, I could roll over but I didn't feel putting pressure on my broken leg a good idea. Especially since I like how right now the pain was very bearable yet still there and I didn't want to make it worse. Finally I heard the light paw steps of someone entering the den, I turned to see what Eve was that someone.

"Well good afternoon sleepy head" She said with a smile

"It's already the afternoon?" I asked

I decided to do the best I could in rotating my body around so that I could face whoever came by to visit me. I was successful without putting pressure on my bad leg and returned back into a comfortable sitting up posture.

"Not by much but yes it is" She replied "I'm sure you want to know your condition right?"

"You are a mind reader" I replied basically saying that I did want to know

She laughed a little at my response "The good news is you that will make a full recovery and be back to your normal self." She told me

"And the bad news?" I asked thinking there had to be some

"The bad news is you won't fully recover for over a month or two, however you will be able to walk again within a few weeks just not as well until you heal more." She said

I expected it to take some time to heal my leg but I didn't expect it to take months, I would still manage through it but I would miss a lot during that time. A big problem I did see was that my alpha training would have to be postponed until I did recover and Eve said I could. In turn this would postpone us starting a family but we both agreed that there was no rush to get to that, I would come when I did. I'm sure Kate would take up more alpha duties since she wouldn't be training me but she might have other things in mind. That made me start to think about where my alpha was at the moment.

"I expected to be fully healed sooner but you're the expert not me, and if you say it takes that long then so be it." I replied

"I like you as a patient already, most just complain at the thought of being confined to their den for what feels like years to them. But you don't seem to mind that." She said

"If a broken leg is what it took to get away from a human then so be it, better then both of us losing our lives." I said

"I'm just glad that you did make it back home safely to an extent, I'm still amazed that a human actually help you with your leg, and whatever they gave you is making it heal really well. It also gives me a theory as to why you feel so sleepy." She said

"It does?" I asked

"Yes, you're not the first wolf I have met that has had an encounter similar to yours, anyway I think that whatever it is they out into you to get rid of the pain also makes you sleepy. It makes since if you ask me since you heal better while at rest, awake or not." She said, I never knew how knowable she was when it came to wolf health.

"Yeah I can see that being possible" I agreed

There was a sort silence between us before she spoke again "Well I came by to see if you were up yet before attending to a small meeting with Winston and Tony, I'm sure you will be fine here on your own right?" She asked

"I'm perfectly fine here" I replied, I didn't mind her having to leave so quick, in fact I liked the idea of having some alone time right now.

"Good, I will see you later this evening" She said before turning to exit the den

I suddenly realized that I had forgotten to ask her where Kate was, but I already had an idea in my head that she was doing alpha duties. "Oh! One more thing before you go" I said which made her stop and look back at me.

"Yes?" She asked

"Do you know where Kate is?" I asked

"Yes she's currently out hunting for food deep in the valley, I think her hunt ends in a few more hours" She replied

"Okay, thanks" I said before watching her nod and leave the den making me all alone once again, not that it was a bad thing.

Time progressed slow as I laid in the den waiting for Kate to finish with her hunt, I was sure that she would come to see me the first chance she got. I kept my mind occupied enough to keep me entertained as I waited. The reality of how long I would be sitting here began to sink in, I still felt I'll do fine but I knew that I would soon become bored as days went by. Hopefully I would find something that I could entertain myself with while left alone. I knew Kate would spend time with me, same for my three best friends, and on that thought I knew I wouldn't get bored too often. Maybe Kate had some ideas on what to do since you can only keep small talk for so long.

I began to hear the faint sound of paw steps much like when Eve arrived and left, I looked out into the bright light of outside waiting to see who would come around the corner. The second I saw that tan pelt come into view I instantly knew who it was, my mate.

"Hey honey" I said as she entered the room

"Hey, glad to see your up" She replied with a smile walking right up to me

I smiled back as she gave me a quick kiss "How are you?" I asked

"I'm good, the hunt didn't go too well but now I'm just glad to be back with you" She said sitting across from me

"Anything bad happen?" I asked wondering if someone got hurt

"Not at all, just didn't catch anything" She said

"Oh, I'm sure that's not a bad thing, last I recall there's plenty of food around for everyone." I said trying to cheer her up, I knew she became a little upset whenever a hunt didn't go well.

"That is true, but the important question is how are you feeling?" She asked looking at me with concern

"Well my leg is pretty sore but I'll live" I replied

"I'm glad, I just feel bad that you have to be stuck in here for a couple of months" She said

"I'm fine trust me, I may get bored at times but I can get through it" I said

"Alright, I will still keep my current alpha duty schedule so that I can keep you company every other day." She said

I liked that she was going to do that but at the same time I didn't want her to be missing out on anything. She didn't need to give up all of her time just to keep me company, she deserved to be able to still have fun with her friends or go for fill her duties.

"I'd like that, but I don't want you to feel like I'm keeping you from doing anything like hanging out with your friends." I said wanting her to know that I was okay if she wanted to do her own things.

"You won't be keeping me away from anything, but thank you" She replied

"So what happened after we left that canyon?" I asked changing the subject and wanting to know what I had missed.

"Nothing much just a normal walk through the forest, but it was kind of cute how you just fell asleep in mid-sentence." She began "We were talking about how long it would take for you to recover when you just stopped speaking. At first I thought you saw something but when I turned to look back at you I saw that you were asleep."

"Yeah your mom was saying that whatever the human gave me it makes you sleepy as a side effect" I said

"Makes sense, after that I continued carrying you home and didn't get there until almost sunset. A few wolves looked at me strangely as I brought you straight to my parents. They were shocked about hearing what had happened and mom went right into checking on your leg. I felt relieved when she said I had nothing to worry about and that you would be perfectly fine. I thought we would never make it out of there with your leg broken." She said

I knew that she was scared and very concerned about me back in that canyon, the human problem was bad enough but add on the fact that I had broken my leg must had truly scared her.

"It's alright I knew you were freaked out about the whole situation, but after that act of kindness here we are back home safe and sound, well mostly..." I said

"That's the amazing part" She said

We continued to talk before she asked me if I was hungry, I told her that I was and she left to get us something to eat from the feeding grounds. She came back within a few short minutes with a single fat caribou leg, plenty of enough to satisfy both of our empty stomachs. It had been awhile since I had eaten a caribou since she once told me that it usually took more than one wolf to take one down safely. I had forgotten how good it tasted when compared to deer or other animals of equal size. I plowed right through mine and surprisingly she had done the same, after that we just continued our small talk.

Just before sunset Winston and Eve returned from their meeting with Tony, what it was about I do not know nor was it an interest to me. We asked them how the meeting went and they said well, along with them they had brought their own dinner which was two small deer legs. The rest of the evening and early night consisted of Kate and I telling them about our little honeymoon adventure which they loved hearing that we had a good time. I wish it could have been longer but at the same time I found that the time we spent together satisfying. It was decided that we would be living in the head alpha den until my condition got better. I didn't mind this, in fact I was glad because I knew that if I ever had a problem like my leg suddenly acting up Eve wouldn't be far away. It was pretty well into the night before Kate and I finally decided to get some rest, we both laid down together on the opposite side of the den from her parents. I had a long road to recovery ahead of me but I was ready for it.

* * *

**A/N: Good to hear that Humphrey will make a full recovery, however he has to deal with being confined to a den for quite some time. This is where things finally start to pick up in pace with time progressing much faster in the story.**

**Random A&O Fact: Northern Pacific is the name of the railroad on which the Canadian Express operates. This in fact was a real railroad that ran from St. Paul Minnesota all the way to Seattle Washington however it ceased operations back in 1970. Also nowadays only diesel powered locomotives are used on cargo routes since its more reliable then steam power, so the idea of a steam engine pulling freight in the modern day is unrealistic. However the animators must have thought using a steam engine would be much cooler and I agree to that. **


	10. Early Morning Talk

_Humphrey's POV_

Days turned into weeks and all of a sudden I realized that it had been over two weeks since I broke my leg. Things did get boring every now and then as I expected but other than that I have no complaints. Kate has been spending most of her free time taking care of me, getting me water, food, and whatever else I needed. She would have to go to the river and carry a bowl shaped piece of wood with water in it all the way back to me. It was a hard task not to spill it all but she never gave up, luckily now I was getting to the point where I could walk again while leaning against someone.

She would bring me out on short walks to give my underused muscles a workout, at first it was only a short distance but got farther and farther with each new day. Eve had been telling her that it was important that I kept doing this every day since it was good to keep myself in shape while still not being able to move on my own power. I followed her advice and it did feel good to move around and stretch out after sitting on the hard den floor. Although recently Kate decided to make me a makeshift bed out of dead leaves, and it was quite comfy.

I really appreciated how much I was looked after, not only by Kate but her whole family a well, they were always asking what they could do to help. Most of the time I said I was fine but there were times Winston or Eve would take me to places such as the river to drink. Recently Kate decided that we could continue my alpha training while my leg was still broke, at first I thought she was joking but she had a good idea. We would sit in the head alpha den while she would verbally teach me the hunting, fighting, and defensive tactics. I found it pretty helpful and it would give me an added boost once the physical training resumed.

So far Eve still predicted that I would recover at the same time first anticipated which was two or so months. It had only been half a month so far, I still had plenty of time left to go but with the amount of recent activity that time would pass by fast. My three best friends Salty, Shakey, and Mooch all felt bad about my leg but I reassured them saying I would be fine. They came to visit me almost every day to chat about the usual subjects. They said they found a cool new log sledding hill that I was excited to try after hearing them explain it to me. They weren't the only visitors I had, in fact whenever Kate wanted to hang out with her friends they would just come to the den I was in. I had gotten to know them much better and there were no problems getting along with them. I even had random pack members come by to see how I was feeling.

Currently it was early morning and the light was dim in the den since the sun had only just come up. Everyone was still asleep as expected, Kate didn't have alpha duties today so she could sleep in. I was lying on my back looking up at the roots that dangled down from the celling lost in my thoughts. I learned to let my imagination get the better of me at times and for good reason. Why sit in a dark den when you could be anywhere you wanted inside your head. I came out of my little dream world once I saw movement in the corner of my eye.

I turned my head slightly to see Winston getting up from his spot next to Eve, it didn't take long before he noticed I was up as well.

"Good morning Humphrey" He lightly said to not wake up our wives

"Good morning" I replied back using a quiet voice as well

"I was going to go out and sit on the overlook in front of the den, care to join me?" He asked

"Sure why not, a change in scenery would be nice" I agreed rolling over onto my paws trying to get up so he could help me get outside.

"Easy there, don't need to hurt yourself" He said quickly getting next to me so I could lean on his side

"I'm fine, leg doesn't hurt too bad today so far" I said.

The white bandage that was put on has been long gone after my scar healed. My leg looked perfectly normal on the outside beside the fact that it was broke on the inside. He led me outside where we sat on the ledge that over looked the territory and everything else around it. Everything felt so huge all of a sudden since I was so used to being stuck in a small room.

"So how are things going for you so far?" He asked as we both looked out over the landscape.

"It's going fine for me, just looking forward to being fully healed" I replied

"Glad to hear, but I was talking about your life in general" He said rephrasing his question

"Oh, my life is going great! I live in a pack, I have a mate, and there's no drama like there once was." I answered

"Good, and I'm sure Kate feels the same way because I haven't seen her this happy in life since she was only a pup." He said

That made me feel good that I had that kind of effect on her "Thank you, I always do what I can to keep her happy" I said

He smiled before there was a moment of silence "So how are things with you?" I asked turning the same question on to him.

"It has gotten much better ever since the packs joined together, tony and I speak more often and everyone if happy about the peace." He replied starting at the nearby trees.

"That's good, I know you and him have been long time friends" I said

"Yeah we have, and I do have to thank you, Kate, Lilly, and Garth for making it all possible." He said

"You don't have to thank us, we were just following our hearts and desires. We're just happy that we can live where we've always grown up and not have to be out there in the untamed forest." I said

"And I'm glad about that too" He agreed

I had been looking out at the valley during our talk, the low sun rays castes long shadows across its floor. It was a little windy with the trees and bushes dancing along to the movement. Birds could be heard singing to one another as they flew from tree branch to tree branch. It was looking to be a beautiful day so far and hopefully not a hot one, at least in the shade of the den it didn't get too hot for me. I could already see a few wolves already up and heading over to the feeding grounds to eat. I myself was getting a little hungry but I should be able to wait until mid-day when Kate and I usually ate. Sometime had gone by with the two of us not speaking, simply just enjoying the new day, finally Winston broke the silence but with something I didn't expect.

"So have you and Kate ever talked about starting a family?" He asked catching me off guard

"Well uhh, yes we have and we decided that we would wait until I was an alpha before having a family." I replied sounding a little choked up at the beginning

He laughed a little from my reaction "Sorry if that was kind of sudden, I just wanted to know" He said

"It's alright, I knew you would ask eventually anyway, you're not mad are you?" I asked

At first I used to be afraid of Kate's parents due to the fact that her mother was over protective and her father being a strict kind of leader. I already knew that they had grown to think of me as a son so I really had nothing to be afraid of anymore. But it helps to make sure, I don't need to get ripped apart over getting Kate pregnant.

"Why would I be mad? You're both perfectly old enough to be making your own decisions without our conceit." He said looking at me

"I was just making sure" I replied

"The only time we would get mad at you is if you did something to hurt her, because then you will have to answer to Eve." He said

"I'll keep that in mind" I said

He smiled "But seriously, I'm glad that you both want to start a family, I always dreamt of the day I would become a grandfather." He said

"And I've always dreamt of the day I would become a father" I said happy that he like the idea of Kate and I having a family

"That makes two of us then" He said keeping a smile

"Winston!" A sudden new voice called

We both looked down to see Hutch standing below us looking back at us "Yes Hutch?" Winston replied

"The hunting party down in the valley wants to see you sir" Hutch said

"Well sorry but duty calls, need me to help you back inside?" Winston asked looking back at me

"No I'll be fine out here, I'm sure Kate will be up soon anyway" I said

"Alright I'll see you later then" He said

"Goodbye" I said before watching him get up and head down to Hutch

I watched them walk away heading towards the valley before I laid myself down onto the hard stony ground. I would have gone back inside to lie back down in my usual spot but the weather was nice right now and I could use the fresh air. I let out a sigh before closing my eyes waiting for Kate to get up.

* * *

**A/N: A short filler to somewhat bridge the time distance gap, cya next chapter**

**Random A&O Fact: When Kate and Humphrey land inside the trains boxcar after escaping the bears both doors are seen open, but once the train reaches Jasper the door facing away from the park is closed.**


	11. Stormy Night and a Small Party

_Humphrey's POV_

The loud crack of thunder could be heard echoing through the forest, much like the sound of a great power ruling the sky. Sunny fair days were great and all but in my mind it could never be compared to a stormy one. The lightning and thunder making you feel so underpowered when compared to its loud rumble and bright quick flashes of light. These were the days where you couldn't do much of anything other then just enjoy the show put on by Mother Nature, and boy was it always good. I found myself cowering under the cover of the den I had spent the past two months inside. I wasn't trying to hide from the loud booms that filled everything around for a short quick burst. In fact I welcomed it hoping one would be so loud and sudden enough to make me jump in surprise only to feel thrill and excitement immediately after.

I remained inside the den due to my slight immobility and the fact that I didn't feel the need to get my fur wet only to end up shivering later tonight. It had been two whole months since I broke my leg and as of right now I was getting real close to being called fully recovered. I could get up and walk under my own power with no help however I was still told that I still needed to take things easy. At first this wasn't an easy task to pass since my body wanted to just go places after finding out it was free again. I learned to ignore it and stayed on the comfy bed that my mate made for me many weeks ago. This made me feel great inside, great that my time confined to the head alphas den would be over, and great that thing could be called back to normal. Yet, what was normal? Sure just an ordinary day in Jasper could be stated normal however it never really was. No day could ever be the same and if you ask me my life has been nothing but a ride, a great one full of twist and turns revealing new surprises. I liked that because I like change, it keeps things interesting and not dull, but I don't mind having a few of those moments.

A brilliant flash of light erupted before quickly vanishing within a second, the whole early night sky became bright as high noon. A few seconds passed before the sound came to my ears, with it I could feel my excitement build eagerly waiting for the next flash which wasn't to far behind. It was a pretty active storm giving a great light show and noise to follow suit, I could even make out the colors of tree tops in the distance during these flashes.

I was the only one at the leaders den which had been normal during my recovery, I never minded being alone since I knew everyone had their own things to do. Kate should be on her way back from her friends den, especially now that the storm has arrived only an hour ago. It could be seen building in size atop the mountains all day but once the sun set it suddenly rushed down to where it now hung above the valley. As for Winston and Eve I had no idea where they could be right now, the last time I saw them was this morning. They said they were going to the feeding grounds to grab so food but I guess they got other plans after. Not that it mattered to me, I'm sure they're out there somewhere having a good time working or not. Today had been my mate's day off from her usual alpha duties that she only attended every other day so that the day's in-between could be spent at my side. Our moments together were never dull, I always got that fuzzy feeling inside myself wherever we were near.

Lately most of her time with me was to verbally educate me on alpha skills which she came up with the idea of doing since I couldn't do any of it physically yet. It was working pretty well though I did struggle to understand some things she taught, she would try to explain these lessons better even with her father pitching in if he was there. If this didn't work then she would just move on to the next thing and save what I had trouble with for when we got back to actual training. I was distracted from watching nature do its work when a dark figure suddenly approached before me. I had an idea about who could be that dark silhouette but it wasn't until the white almost purple glow of a lightning bolt that I could see the color that was my mate's pelt.

She remained silent until the roll of thunder subsided while walking inside the den "Enjoying the show?" She commented.

You couldn't see much due to the darkness of the clouds blocking out the moons normal shine however I could easily see Kate and her facial expressions. I could also see that her fur was almost completely soaked from walking in the rain to get back here from her friends. I hoped she wouldn't catch a cold from doing that but I was here to keep her warm if she needed it. I looked at her for a few moments before answering her question which I was sure she already knew the answer too.

"Yeah you know me, wouldn't miss a chance to enjoying watching a thunderstorm" I finally replied taking a quick glance back at the storm as I spoke.

I could see her smile "I agree" She said before proceeding to shake all the water off her coat which sprayed onto me slightly.

"Really?" I said with a short laugh in a un-amused but jokingly way after feeling the cold drops of water hit me

She giggled "Sorry I had to or else I would start shivering" She replied

I smiled "It's alright, I don't need you getting sick" I said

We sat for a few minutes watching the storm do its work, the wind had picked up to a constant howling sound as it shook all of the trees around.

"So how are your friends?" I asked striking up a conversation

"Good like always, we just sat and chatted in June's den before this storm began" She said

"Sounds like fun" I said

"Yes, and what did you do while I was gone?" She asked

"Nothing much, just sat in here and went out earlier to get some water before coming back." I replied

"How has your walking been, does anything hurt?" She asked. She had always been asking how I was feeling, I always told her I was doing fine since a little pain never bothered me.

"It's getting better, my leg still hurts when I walk on it but other then that I got no other problems" I said

"I'm glad, just think soon you will be back to your normal free walking self." She said

"Yeah I'm excited, then we can get back to training me and living in our den again" I said

We had been sleeping in Winston's and Eve's den ever since we came back from our honeymoon. We had been told by Eve that we were free to stay in our own den once again but I decided to wait until she said was fully healed. Our attention was drawn back to outside after there was a bright flash in the clouds followed by the loud rumbling sound. It was strong enough that you could even feel a slight shake on the ground.

"It's getting pretty fierce now" I commented as some rain drops blew their way onto my coat

"Yeah, hopefully my parents aren't stuck in it" She replied

"Where are they anyway?" I asked seeing if she knew

"Not sure, I thought maybe you knew" She said

I shook my head "I haven't seen then since they left this morning, but I'm sure they are fine wherever they are." I said

"I'm not worried, maybe they went over to the eastern side of the pack to visit Tony" She said

"That makes sense" I said

It had been decided that the packs wouldn't physically merge into one whole group living together. Instead both sides still lived in their own den grounds with the option to move in-between them. Winston had said that I would be much easier if it was kept this way because it would be less of a challenge to maintain the large territory we now had. I understood the reason well because why have large chunks of land that aren't inhabited. It would just be a sort of wasted space since it could be hard to protect from intrusion on that side.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed early tonight, is there anything you need first?" She asked after an hour had gone past since we last spoke

"I'm doing fine honey, but thank you and I fact I will join you if you don't mind" I said looking at her

She smiled "Why would I mind? Of course you can join me, besides I would like your warmth to warm me up from walking in the rain." She said

"Alright" I said

I followed her from the entrance of the den all the way to the back where my bed was laid, it had gotten an improvement the other day when she decided to making it larger to fit both of us. I laid down first with her shortly following before carefully curling herself up into a ball along my underside. My forepaws wrapped themselves around her chest to hold her close and keep her warm like she wanted. We shared a kiss before closing our eyes to get some sleep but not before saying our loves of course.

* * *

"Just around the next corner honey" My mate said as we walked through the woods near the feeding grounds.

"Where are we going again?" I asked following behind her golden tan tail as she lead me

"I told you it was a surprise" She replied

We had left the confines of her parents den around an hour ago to eat some lunch before she said she had this surprise to show me. Now it wasn't my birthday, or anyone else's for that fact, and there was no special event happening that I knew of so I truly had no idea what she was going to show me. Whatever it was I was defiantly interested in seeing it and I kept asking her what this surprise was in hopes of her finally telling me. But she was persistent, always saying I would find out soon or remained me that it was a surprise.

Another week had passed since the night that large thunderstorm came through the valley dumping large amount of water on the ground. The day after was hard for me since I wanted to go play in the fresh new mud that had formed. That was the omega in me taking over but unfortunately I couldn't do that since my leg was still prone to getting re-injured, delaying my recovery. Instead I just laid out on the stone slab that jetted out in front of the head alphas den and watched all the pups and even full grown omegas play games in the mud. It was quite entertaining in itself to watch and I even found myself laughing at a distance every now and then.

The rest of the week consisted of the typical routine of me spending time on my leaf bed in the den with Kate spending time with me on her days off of alpha duties. The verbal training still continued but its progress had slowed down greatly since she had run out of things to teach me without requiring me to physically do it. However the real training could now resume after a two month long absence because after a final check up from Eve she said I was free to do whatever I want. I was fully recovered from the broken leg that I had gotten on the way home from our last trip, I was more then happy about being back to normal.

My attention came back to where my current location was with Kate, we were still walking through the forest but I began to realize we were heading straight toward the river. A few ideas came to my head as to what this whole surprise thing is as we got closer, maybe we would go swimming to celebrate me being back to normal. A smell of the air changed that idea because I smelled the scent of other wolves meaning that it wouldn't be just Kate and I. I decided to stop thinking and just focus on waited for me at the riverside.

When we walked out of the cover of bushes and trees and into the open of the river bank I saw a group of familiar wolves all looking at us. There before us were Garth, Lilly, my friends Salty, Shakey, Mooch and finally Kate's two friends Tess and June.

"Surprise!" They all yelled smiling, Kate being on of then

A big grin came on my face and I let out a little laugh "What's this all about?" I asked wonder why everyone had been gathered here as a surprise to me.

"Well since you are finally fully recovered from your broken leg I decided to organize a little party with our friends and relatives to celebrate." Kate said next to me

"Thank you" I said giving her a quick lick on the cheek to which she giggled in response "And thank you all for coming" I said after looking at everyone else

"No need to thank us, were just happy to see you back to normal after a couple of months" Salty said with the agreement of everyone.

I couldn't make the smile on my face go away no matter how hard I tired, I was just happy that I had this many wolves that cared about me. It was almost overwhelming but I couldn't be more thankful about it, it was now that I truly realized how much of a home Jasper is to Kate and I.

"Well let's get this party started then!" I said with the response of cheers and even a few howls

The rest of the day was really fun, the party lasted a few hours until everyone had had enough of splashing, swimming, talking or laying out in the sun. I myself was satisfied just by the fact that Kate had organized this whole thing for me. I spent time talking with everyone just after going for a quick dip in the cold river, a splash fight had broke out between the guys and I, Garth proved to be the ultimate victor of the fight. The girls sat and talked on the soft dirt of the shore in the sun not wanting to swim but that did stop us from splashing them on purpose. I was already well caught up with everyone since I spent plenty of time talking with all of them the past month so there wasn't much to catch up on.

However there was one surprising but nice thing that was brand new news, Lilly and Garth decided that now was the perfect time to tell all of us that they recently found out they would be having pups. Everyone clapped, cheered and said "Congratulations", I knew Kate was excited for her sister and I was too. Soon we would be in that position too but that was still a month or two away when I was an alpha. I was happy, I knew a family would be really great for them and that they would be great parents to their pups. There wasn't much else for news after that announcement and the last hour of the party was spent with most of us in the river cooling off. It was a hot day and the best place to be was in the river if you wanted to stay cool.

At the end of the day I thanked Kate again for organizing the party, I really enjoyed it and it was a great celebration after all the time I spent stuck in a den. Of course I wasn't really stuck I could still go places with the help of Kate or my friends but its not the same as compared to now when I can go anywhere on my own again. I was still amazed at how I came out of this whole thing one hundred present normal. Most wolves usually had life long problems if they broke a bone but I had to thank fate for not doing the same to me. We both went to sleep back in our own den for the first time in two months, I had completely forgotten what it was like to sleep in it. Although there was one thing I did remember and that was Kate sleeping pinned up against my side.

* * *

**A/N: Yay Humphrey is fully healthy and things can go back to what they were like before the honeymoon. I could of had this out sooner but I came across a book called "White Fang" and spent a few days slowly reading it. It's a great book and I highly recommend checking it out if you like stories with wolves (The audiobook of it is on YouTube). That's all for now, cya.**

**Random A&O Fact: Garth doesn't really look like a Grey Wolf, in fact he more closely resembles a Red Wolf. A species of wolf that roams the southeastern United States but in few numbers, it is considered a mix between a wolf and a coyote sporting a reddish grey fur and a size that is a little smaller then the typical wolf.**


	12. Lone Time No See

_Humphrey's POV_

There has been a change in the air during these past few days, for once in months it hasn't been hot. This could only mean one thing, fall was fast approaching. Some of the non-evergreen trees leaves were changing into various vivid colors before falling onto the ground. It was only a matter of weeks before most trees were striped entirely of their leaves and became only skeletons. I was enjoying the relief of a cool breeze on my fur which was helping to remove the suns effect on the temperature all around. It was a bright and cheery morning down in the valley, a few clouds soared overhead being pushed by a mild cold breeze. Why was I in the valley? To do some alpha training of course and I had one of the best teachers around. Why the best? She was well aware about the concepts of being an alpha, and she also happened to be my wife. Today's session was about fighting, a subject that I didn't have great interest in but the benefits of learning it were very great. Knowing how to protect not only yourself but others as well was something I found to be very important, especially when that other was Kate. It had been a smooth going session so far since I already possessed the verbal know how about fighting, it just had to be out into physical practice.

"Let's set up an example, you're out in the forest by yourself when your confronted by a wolf of is being hostile toward you. Now what do you do?" Kate asked while sitting atop a rock with me sat below in the tall grass.

I thought for a moment to recall what she had told me back when we were in her parents den during a mid-point in my recovery, that was over three weeks ago.

"I should act defensively and try to stop any fighting from happening" I answered recalling a few things

She paused for a moment "You're close, but you should also judge your opponents strength, muscle tone can help give you an idea what you're up against." She said

I nodded my head in understanding "So be defensive but also know your enemy's strength, got it" I said

"Good, now let's say this wolf decides to attack you and you judge them to be an equal match to you in combat. What do you do?" She said continuing the little imaginative fight

"Dodge the attacks by countering and sidestepping" I said

"That's only half of what you need to do, defending is good but if you want a conflict to be over fast you need to fight too in hopes of a victory. Make attacks of your own, and better yet use the momentum of their attacks to counter right back at them. It might not make sense but trust me it's not hard to do." She said before jumping down to stand in front of me.

"I think I understand" I replied

"Alright then let's put it into real practice, I want you to try and slash me across the face to the best of your ability" She said

I thought she was crazy but then I remembered that it was all a part of training and that she always reminded me that I wouldn't hurt her. "Okay" I said slowly

I waited a moment while we stared at each other before I went for the swing, I aimed to hit along the side of her muzzle but my paw never got there. I was only half was into my swing by the time she had her own paw up to block my swing. This all happened so fast that the next thing I knew she had her paw rested on the side of my own muzzle. I looked at her surprised since I didn't even see her take her own swing.

"Did you see how I did that?" She asked putting her fore paw back down

"That all happened too fast for me to tell" I replied

"Okay, attack me again but this time do it very slow and I will talk you through what I did" She said

I repeated the same attack motion but this time it played out like slow motion, she brought her paw back up to block my swing. We paused when our paws touched.

"This is where I block your attack, normally you could keep this at only a block but if your fast you can get an attack you your own in before you're enemy knows it." She said

In a full speed attack my fore leg would come back down after being blocked so I mimicked this in slow motion and this was where I saw Kate's attack begin. With a quick switch of her two for legs her opposite paw came up to mirror the attack I did only moments prior. Her paw came to rest back on my cheek ending the attack, now I understood what had happened during that quick second long attack.

"Huh, you do have to be pretty fast to do that" I said

"You only get better with practice just like with everything else we've learned so far. So as you can see most of these attack counters are just turning the opponents attack and putting right onto them." She said

"Kind of like a 'what goes around comes around' kind of thing" I said

"Exactly" She agreed

"So what's next, blocking maybe?" I asked

"You are right, this shouldn't be anything hard to learn" She replied

"Good" I said

The next hour or so consisted of Kate showing me how to block attacks whether it be from a paw swing or a full pounce. After showing me these moves she began to attack me with varying ways so that I could get better at these moves. I did pretty well and of course she wasn't doing anything crazy like fast swings and stuff like that. However I wasn't perfect and I actually missed the block of an attack and ended getting my muzzle on the receiving end of her claws. It stung for a quick moment and left a cut which bled slightly but nothing major. It scared her into thinking that she actually hurt me but I reassured her telling her that yes it did hurt but it was all a part of training and that it was nothing major.

"I'm sorry honey" She said

"I told you it's alright, besides now I know to never make you truly mad because you have some pretty sharp claws." I joked

She laughed "Very funny" She said

Training resumed like nothing happened and we continued practicing with blocking for another half hour or so until she said that was enough for now. I felt like I could keep going with doing attack work however she had other plans.

"That will be all the training for today however I want you to run two laps around the edge of the valley's floor." She said sitting next to me

"What? but that's like a mile or two in total distance" I said. This wasn't the first time I had to run to build stamina and muscle but most had been short runs compared to the task that was just addressed.

"I know, we need to work on building you're muscle and running is one of the best things for it." She said

I sighed "Don't you think it's a little too much?" I asked

"Hey you're lucky it's only two laps, alpha school had regular two mile runs every other day during the first two weeks." She said

"Alright, you're the teacher" I finally agreed

"Good, now get too it and I will be right here on the rock once you're done" She said before getting up to climb up the rock that sat before us.

I got up and began my long run, I really had no problem with it being long since I had to do it anyway if I was to get the stamina and strength required to be an alpha. I was a lot more better than I was two months ago when it came to running endurance, I could run much further now without having to take a break. I knew I could take a breathing break during this run around the valley but I decided to push myself all the way through and not stop. It would wear me out a lot but if I kept doing this every other day like Kate said she did back in alpha school then I would get better at it in no time. It took a little under an hour to do the two laps my wife required and I was exhausted, panting like crazy as I walked up to the rock where she was resting in the sun.

She raised her head up to look at me as I approached "Wow that was quick" She said

I had to sit down and catch my breath some more before I could speak

"I decided to... keep running the... whole way" I said in between pants

"Great job I'm proud of you" She said getting up and coming down to where I stood in the grass below

"Thank... you" I said

"Come on, let's get you some water so you don't pass out on me" She said leading the way towards the river that wasn't too far away.

I followed her to the best I could but I could only keep a slow walking pace which she matched after realizing I couldn't go any faster. Oddly enough I felt satisfied after doing that long run even though I was panting the hardest I could remember. Upon arrival to the small familiar stream I lapped in a couple of sips of the ice cold water. After quenching the thirst I dunked my head underwater then immediately brought it back up again. I felt my body cool down as I walked over to Kate who was sitting under a birch tree, but still in the sun.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a smile as the sunlight glowed off of her

"Much better" I said sitting next to her then proceeding to shake any extra water I had clung to my mane, this of coursed sprayed a little on her.

"Couldn't you had done that back over there" She said looking at me

"A little water never hurt" I replied looking back at her

The wind had picked up its pace since we left the valley, dead leaves were flying through the air as they slowly fluttered down to the ground. The sound of crunching leaves was common to hear when anyone was walking around. The cold wind quickly dried up the wet hairs on my head while also cooling my whole body further. There was no doubt it was now fall meaning that summer was now a thing of the past.

"I am taking a liking to this colder weather" I said

"So am I, soon it will be winter and that's when the real fun begins" She agreed

"Real fun?" I asked

"Yeah, with the snow comes a whole host of new games to play" She said

"Of course, snowball fights and not to mention better log sledding conditions" I said

"Oh yeah" She replied

The sudden sound of something hitting the ground in front of us caught my attention, and first I thought it to only be a leaf like the countless others around. However this was no leaf it was a perfectly rounded small rock, and for some reason it seemed vaguely familiar.

"Did you see that rock fall?" I asked her seeing if I wasn't the only one who did

"Yeah it just came out of nowhere" She replied

"Doesn't it look familiar to you?" I asked

She leaned over it to get a closer look "You know it actually does, did Marcel hit rocks like that while playing that game." She said

As if on command two birds suddenly landed in front of us, one bright yellow and the other white with a green neck. Kate and I knew these birds well and it's been a long time since the last time we saw them.

"Marcel! Paddy!" Kate exclaimed surprised and happy to see them

"Why hello Mr. and Mrs. Wolf, long time no see eh?" Marcel said with a smile

"Yes, almost too long" Paddy agreed

"It's good to see you both again" I said

"Where have you guys been?" Kate asked

"We've just been traveling around, playing some golf of course, but we did to back to Sawtooth for a month or so." Paddy said

"Actually Paddy it was two months" Marcel interjected

I laughed, looks like they haven't changed much since the last time Kate and I saw them, Marcel always taking the lead over Paddy. "Looks like he still interrupts you Paddy" I said looking at him

"Tell me about it" He replied with a sigh "but it doesn't bother me"

"That's good" I said

"Anyway, how have you two been doing here back in Jasper?" Marcel asked

"Wonderful, we got the two packs to merge as one through the marriage of my sister which also allowed Humphrey and I to get married as well." Kate said

"Very nice, I'm happy for you two" Paddy said

"Thank you" She said

"Have you started a family yet?" Marcel asked

"Not yet, Kate's training me to become and alpha like her and then maybe we will settle down and start a family." I replied with Kate smiling at me

"Taking it slow, that's good" He said

"Anything me with you two?" Kate asked turning the question on them

"Nothing new if you ask me, just two birds flying around and playing golf" He said

"Very nice" She said while I nodded my head agreeing

"And speaking of golf, I think we need to get going or we will miss our tee time on the course" Paddy said

"Your right, sorry for the short visit you two but we figured we would come by and say 'hi' before we continued on." Marcel said

"Well I'm glad you did, and you're welcome to come by and visit anytime" Kate said

"Yes and thank you for doing so" I added

"Goodbye" They said

"Goodbye" Kate and I replied before watching them flap their wings and take off

"That was a nice little visit" Kate finally said after we watched them slowly disappear behind the distant trees.

"Yeah their good fun" I agreed

She let out a long yawn "Well I'm getting tired, want to go take a nap with me or do have something planned" She asked looking at me

We awoke pretty early today to eat breakfast before going down to the valley to train, a typical routine that happened every day. Normally I was fine without a nap in the middle of the day to keep me going however today was different.

"I'm kind of tired myself so I'll join you" I replied

"Great, let's go!" She said with a smile before turning and leading the way towards our den.

* * *

**A/N: As you can tell the pace of the story has sped up a lot and will continue on this sort of "filler" style for a few more chapters. I thank you guys for having patience, I get these out as quick as I can for you to read and enjoy.**

**No random fact today however I have some pretty cool news! The same makers of this film are currently working on a new film called "Norm of the North". This film has been rumored since way back in 2010 but now it has an official release date 1/16/15. Just Google the movies name if you want to know what it's about, I don't know about you but I'm excited to see it. Of course we all want them to make an Alpha and Omega 2 which is still a possibility but we wouldn't see anything of it until after Norm of the North comes out.**


	13. A Sudden New Affection

_Humphrey's POV_

It felt like my whole life had dramatically sped after my leg incident, days were ending before I even realized it. But you know what they say "Time fly's when you're having fun" and that is very true. Hell I'm almost done with my alpha training and it felt like I only started it back up weeks ago when in reality it has been most two months. I've been enjoying myself like I always have since the days Kate and I got back from Idaho, I always found something to keep me entertained. Whether it was hanging out with my friends playing games and occasionally breaking a fight or just being with my beautiful mate alone. I even became a temporary alpha just in case an extra was needed but so far I hadn't been needed. It didn't bother me though, in a week or two I will have my official alpha rank, and that made me excited.

At first I found Kate's training simple and low pace, however during the past month she upped the bar a lot. I found myself having to take a nap after each day of training due to pure exhaustion from running and pulling off moves. She said she didn't like seeing me so tried after training but at the same time she was forced to make things more of a challenge on me. I didn't understand that at first but then I realized that if I was going to gain the muscle an average alpha has then I need to do these things. Some of these things included a two mile run around the valley after each and every training day. I pushed myself hard on these runs and it paid off greatly giving a much better stamina quickly. Training wasn't all that bad though even with the bar being raised, at first I thought it was hell but after a week or so I began to feel and see the reward from all my hard work.

My stamina went up and I didn't have the need to take a nap anymore after each training, and that wasn't only thing that went up. My muscle tone changed as well, I went from looking like a regular omega with a thin and basic body shape to an alphas body. Lilly even joked that I was beginning to look as strong as Garth which I found funny but true. I did look much stronger when compared to my old self but on the inside I was still the same. Fun, loving, and free spirited, however I had a hint of some new alpha traits such as responsibility and leadership. Speaking of Lilly she had joined Kate and I for the past two weeks to train on how to defend yourself. She had mentioned this way back on the evening Kate and I got married and she didn't forget or change her mind. It was run having a classmate but unlike me she was only there to learn how to defend and not anything else. Needless to say after the defending course she had been very thankful for taking the training and thanked her sister greatly.

It had gone back to it being just Kate teaching me like it had been all along, there wasn't anything physical to learn anymore, the last two weeks are going to be dedicated to fine tuning what I've learned during the full course. I grew to like this since it wasn't anything to challenging or exhausting, and I looked forward to continuing with it for the next week.

Today was a cold day, clouds had been holding their grip across the sky ever since the sun had come up making everything seem grey and dull. Fall was already well into changing everything like it did every year, most trees were already striped bear but plenty still had lots of leaves to still lose. The ground was covered with dead leaves in a variety of colors, anything from red all the way to yellow and orange. There was a constant light crunching sound anywhere you walked making any stealth hard as I found out yesterday when she had me work on my stealth. I found myself wandering around the woods near my den, you could say I was bored since Kate was out doing her duties. The cool air blew through my fur giving me a chill every so often, I had no destination in my mind other than to just wander about until she got back. Judging by the time of day she should be done soon or already done, it was hard to see the sun though the thick cloud cover.

I continued to just walk as an hour went by, I came across the small stream along the border and stopped to have a drink before deciding to head back towards my den. Kate may be there and waiting for me, this was a normal occurrence where we would talk about how our days were so far during the afternoon. I had spent this time wandering around thinking about only one thing, family. It had been awhile since we talked about having a family of our own way back during our honeymoon. At the time I wasn't ready for it and we agreed that we would wait until I had become and alpha. That day wasn't too far away and now that I think about it I feel ready to take that big step forward between Kate and I. I wasn't saying to start now but soon, like within a month maybe. I knew Kate was more than ready to have pups and I can now say that I am as well. Maybe I'll bring the subject up with her later today when were alone, or maybe not and wait until my rank is changed as was planned.

I came out of my thoughts just in time to hear someone call my name "Humphrey!" The voice yelled in a very cheery way.

I looked to my right to see the ever so pretty golden pelt of a wolf that was my mate, and she was running straight at me. It took me a minute to realize this but it was already too late to take action before I was tackled by her. We both landed a few feet from where I once stood, I was lying on my back with her right on top of me.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance dear" I joked looking up at her

She giggled and smiled "What can I say, I missed you today" She said before leaving in to nuzzle me.

I was expecting it to just be a quick kiss like most of ours were but this was different. I was enjoying the sudden affection brought by her but I didn't expect it to get even better when I felt her tongue push its way onto my mouth. At first I was surprised, this was the first time one of our make out's had gone this far and I didn't really know what to do other than to return what she did to me. Two minutes must have gone by before our tongues and noses separated due to us both needing to breathe again. I looked up at her in a sort of daze thinking that what had just happened was only a dream, she looked backed at with soft eyes.

"Wow that was amazing" I finally said smiling after a moment of silence

"Yeah, it was" She agreed with another giggle as I felt a warm feeling build up within me that I've learned to call love.

"So I take it by your happy mood your day has been going good so far?" I asked feeling her soft fur against mine.

"It wasn't the best, but it was okay, I'm just glad to be back with you again" She said continuing to look down at me with her amber eyes

"I'm glad to see you too" I said

"And how way your day my soon to be alpha?" She asked before licking the side of my muzzle.

"Just a normal typical day, I've just been resting back in our den most of the morning before coming out here to walk around." I replied, I had to admit I was liking all the affection she was giving me but it was a little more than what was normal.

"That's good I suppose, you aren't bored are you?" She asked

"Not at all, I like having some time by myself" I said

"Great" She said before quickly kissing me again, at this point I was starting to think something was up.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked looking at her after she kissed me

"What do you mean?" She asked back looking confused

"You seem a bit more lovey today compared to normal" I replied

She raised an eyebrow "What I can't love my mate?" She said

"I'm not saying it's bad, in fact I do like it, I was just wondering if anything else happened today is all such as during your hunt." I said rephrasing my original question.

"Not really, just a normal hunting day where we took down two caribou." She replied

"Did you catch any?" I asked changing the subject seeing that this was just one of those days where she must just wanted to be with me, which I always enjoyed.

"Nope, didn't feel like getting my paws dirty today" She said

I laughed "Alright, sounds fair enough" I said

She laughed as well before getting herself up off of me and jumping over to the side allowing me to get up as well, we both sat across from each other now.

"So what's the plan to do for the rest of today?" I asked, we usually found something to keep ourselves occupied.

"Well I was going to check and see how Lilly was doing and see if she needed anything, you can come if you like." She replied

I thought a moment about going with her or not, I would like to go visit Lilly as well but I could always do that some other time. "Actually I think I'll have to pass, I wanted to go see what Salty and the gang were up to and maybe play a game or two." I replied.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you back at our den for dinner tonight then." She said

"See you there" I said back

She got up and kissed me again before walking off with a smile on her face in the direction of the den grounds. I smiled as well as I watched her walk away and disappear beyond the top of a small hill, I don't know what was different in her today but all I can say is I like it. I began to head to the den grounds as well to see if I could find Salty or anyone else around, I did want to hang out with them since it has been a few days since we last saw each other. I also wanted to ask and see if they had any idea why Kate might be in the mood she's in, I wasn't expecting then to know but doesn't hurt to ask. Normally I was never upfront with then about the relationship status between Kate and I but today was just one of those days.

I looked across the whole den and feeding grounds and finally spotted Shakey and Mooch eating near the pile of dead prey. They both smiled when they saw me walk up and sit across from them.

"Hey Humphrey, how's it going?" Shakey asked

"Pretty good, how are you guys?" I asked

"I'm doing good, just enjoying a typical day" He replied

"Same here" Mooch agreed

"That's good, I've been doing pretty much the same thing while Kate was gone doing her duties" I said

Shakey took a bite of some leg that was either from a deer or caribou, Mooch had a chunk of side meat for himself. I was thinking about getting something of my own to eat but I really didn't need it.

"Where's Salty?" I asked thinking they would know

"I think he said he had some family things to take care of, not sure what but it doesn't matter." Mooch answered

"Oh" I said nodding my head.

"So how's the training going?" Shakey asked

"Great, right now all the learning is over so I'm just fine tuning my skills before I get rank up." I replied

"When will that be?" He said

"I think Kate said within the next two weeks" I said

"Wow that is great, I have to say Humphrey, you took all that training just so you could keep your girl safe, if that isn't true love then I don't know what is." He said

"Thank you Shakey, that means a lot" I said smiling

"I hope I will find someone to call a mate that loves me as much as I love her" He said after taking a final bite of his food.

"You all will someday there's no doubt about that, sometimes it just take time to find that special someone." I said looking at both of them

"Yeah that is true, besides I got many years ahead of me so there's plenty of time" He said with Mooch nodding in agreement.

Our conversation stopped for a minute or two while Mooch finished up his chunk of meat, I decided that now would be a good time to talk to them about Kate's lovey behavior earlier.

"Hey guys can I ask you something?" I asked

"Of course, anything you want" Shakey answered

I was about to ask when Salty suddenly showed up next to us "Hey, what's happening guys!" He said in a happy tone.

"Not much, Humphrey was about to ask something" Mooch replied

"Alright" He said before sitting next to Shakey all of them giving their attention to me

"Well it's about Kate and I-" I started before being interrupted

"Whoa, did something bad happen?" Salty asked quickly

"No of course not! In fact it's quite the opposite" I replied "As I was saying, we met up near our den like we normally did after each day she had gone on alpha duties. However today something was different about her, she seemed more 'lovey' than usual, and I'm asking to see if any of you might know why." I said looking at them.

"What do you mean by lovey?" Shake asked

"Like lots of kissing, licking, touch, stuff like that" I replied

"Ah I know the answer to that one" Salty said getting up and came over to sit by my side putting his forearm around my shoulder.

"You do?" I asked looking over at him

"Yeah, in fact I'm sure Shakey and Mooch do as well" He said looking at them as they nodded their heads.

"Alright, so why is she acting like that? Believe me I do like it but it has sparked my curiosity." I said

"It's because she may be in heat" He said looking at me with a smug smile. 'Heat? What's that so post to mean?' I asked myself, that was first time I've heard that term.

"Heat?" I asked, they all looked at me surprisingly after I said that.

"You don't know what heat is?" Shakey asked

I shook my head "I kind of didn't have parents around to teach me these sort of things" I answered

"Good point" He said

"Well don't worry because I can tell you all about what heat is, you see Humphrey there comes a time each year where a female gets this uncontrollable urge to mate. Kind of like burning feeling on the inside which is why it's called heat, basically it makes the female more passionate around their significant other. The only way to cure the heat is to mate and if this doesn't happen the eventually the female will do anything to mate with their partner." Salty said

While he told me this my eyes widened and my body tensed up, how the hell did I not hear about this before? I didn't tense up due to fear it was just surprise and realization, I never knew a female could get a feeling and urge like that. And now Kate may be in heat according to them meaning that we would be having a family then, but this wasn't an issue I knew we were both ready for it. I had no idea what to say or how I was going to act the next time I saw her, I quickly came back to reality and realized that there was nothing to be worried about, after all it was all for love.

"Wow, now that's and eye opener" Was all I managed to say

They all laughed "Yeah it was for me too when I was first told about it" Shakey agreed

"So your saying that Kate is in heat right?" I asked to make sure

"I don't know for curtain, that's for you to judge, I'm just saying that there's a high probability that she may be." Salty said

"Okay" I plainly said

We continued talked about different stuff after that, all the while I kept thinking about all that I have learned today. I had no idea if Kate would still be in the same mood when I saw her later today but what I did know was that I may be in for the time of my life in the next few days. I had always heard mating was one of the most amazing and passionate things you can do with your mate, and I wasn't nervous about it anymore compared to how I was during our honeymoon. I was ready for whatever would happen when the time did come for Kate and I.

"So how about a round or two of berry ball before the day is done?" Mooch asked

"Count me in!" I replied

"Me too!" Salty replied

"Me three!" Shakey replied

"Alright let's do it then" He said

We all left the den grounds and headed to a rocky clearing between here and the valley, the clearing had plenty of berry bushes to use for the game. I was having fun and won the first round while Salty won the last two, Shakey came pretty close both times but wasn't good enough to beat him. We had been playing for over an hour by the time round three was over. It was best two out of three so Salty won and just in time since the clouds were beginning to turn light orange indicating that the sun was close to setting. We decided to all call it a day and head back to our dens for the night, I knew Kate would already be back from her sisters and waiting for me. We said our goodbyes as we each neared our own separate dens eventually turning into just me since my den was kind of out of the way of the others. I slowly walked into the dark entrance that was my den, inside I could see the dark outline that was Kate lying on the floor. I didn't know whether or not she may be sleeping so I spoke quietly to her.

"Hey honey, I'm home" I said lightly

I saw her eyes open and look at me before she lifted her head with a smile on her face "Welcome home" She said

"How was Lilly's" I asked as I sat next to her

"It was good, we just sat and chitchatted before Garth came home with some food as well, I meant to bring some home for you when you got back but we ended up eating it all." She replied scooting slightly over to give me some room since she was lying in the middle of the den.

"That's alright, I'm not hungry anyway" I said getting down lying next to her face to face.

She immediately put her nose on mine giving me a quick kiss which I returned, the quickly reminded me about what I had been told back at the feeding grounds. The more I thought about it the more I began to believe that she was in heat but she hasn't made any other moves then kissing. I decided to just stop thinking about the whole heat thing, it'll happen when it happens and I'd rather just let things run like normal between us.

I smiled after we both pulled away, she returned with a smile of her own "I love you" She said

"I love you too Kate" I replied

"So what did you and your friends do?" She asked

"Well I met up with them at the feeding grounds while they were eating, we talked for a while before deciding to play some berry ball until the sun began to set." I said

"Sounds like fun" She said

"Yeah it was, after that I headed back here to see you again" I finished

"I'm glad, I don't know why but I've just missed having your presence around today." She said resting her head on my side looking at me still

"Aww, well we have all day to ourselves tomorrow since it's a training day" I said smiling continuing to look at her.

"Yeah we do!" She exclaimed smiling as well "I also wanted to ask you something about tomorrow as well."

"I don't know... I usually don't accept question this late in the day" I joked noticing it was already getting dark outside.

She laughed "Oh well cause I'm going to ask it anyway" She said with a sly grin "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the moonlight howl tomorrow night."

"There's one tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course, it's the full moon" She replied

"Oh, never noticed that yet" I said "and yes I would love to go with you"

"Sweet, it'll be fun" She said

"Any howl with my beautiful girl is a fun time" I complimented

She giggled in response "And the same goes to you" She replied.

There was a pause where we just sat and looked at each other, it felt like as if it was only her and I in this world right now. Eventually the gap between our noses closed and we kissed again, this time it lasted longer but didn't turn into anything major, just a simple sweet kiss.

We pulled away a moment later "So I guess we're going to sleep early tonight?" I asked looking at her

"Mmhm, we have to get up early since you have training" She replied

"Alright, good night my love" I said

"Good night" She replied getting up and curling herself into a ball along my underside. I smiled to myself as I slowly dozed off to sleep looking forward to what tomorrow had in store for us.

* * *

**A/N: Well looks like there may be something on the horizon for Kate and Humphrey considering what he has learned today. I don't know why but I found this chapter a little hard to write, maybe it's because it's late in the night and my minds tired. In that case I should get it some rest, cya next chapter.**


	14. Something To Remember

**A/N: This chapter contains mature content, feel free to skip reading this chapter if you don't want to read this.**

* * *

_Humphrey's POV_

It was a quiet and peaceful evening here at the small stream that ran along the packs border. I was washing off my fur to make it nice and clean, for tonight is the moonlight howl where everyone gathers on howling rock to sing with their partner. It had been awhile since I had been to any of the past ones mostly because of my broken leg keeping me from going with Kate. I wasn't bothered that I couldn't, there was one every month meaning that a lot more were ahead of us, starting with tonight. Kate had been kept doing alpha duties all day today which wasn't normal considering it was so post to be her day off. However her father had some thing's he needed help so she left me early.

I ate alone at the feeding grounds before seeing what any of my friends were up to, I ended up finding Salty with Mooch outside of his den. We talked before leaving and playing some games to pass the time. Shakey never joined us for maybe he had other things to take care of, but we would see him later tonight at the howl. It was mid-afternoon before we decided to head our separate ways to rest and of clean up for the howl. I choose to take a short nap back in my den before heading to the river, I had awoken early today so some rest would be good, besides who knew how late I would be up tonight. I was still alone on the river bank as I shook the water off my fur, but that changed quickly as I began to smooth out any sticking up hairs.

"Hey Humphrey" A voice called

I turned my head to see Lilly coming towards me from out of the forest "Hey Lilly" I greeted back. It had been awhile since I last talked to her, I knew lately she had been taking things easy since she was pregnant.

"Getting ready for the howl?" She asked as she walked passed me and to the moving water

"Of course, you too?" I replied seeing her stick a paw to test the water

"Yeah, Garth suggested we should go since it's been awhile since we last howled" She replied

"Ah yes, Kate said the same thing yesterday" I said

I resumed the process of making my fur straight as Lilly washed in the water, I wasn't going for a sharp look tonight. Just a simple cleanup was all I wanted, there was really no reason to look fancy around Kate when I knew she didn't care what I looked like as long as we were together. I felt the same way about it, she always looked amazing to my eyes even when her fur was a mess. I felt satisfied with the way I looked by the time Lilly left the water and came to sit next to me.

"So how are things with you lately, it's been awhile since we last talked" I asked starting up a conversation

"Pretty good, I do get bored at times since I have to slow down the rate I do things but in another few months it will all pay off." She replied

"When do you think you're due?" I asked

"Hmm, my mom estimated sometime in early spring or so" She said before begging to fix her fur just as I did minutes ago.

"That's great, better to raise the pups during the spring and summer time then during the colder winter months." I replied

"Yeah Garth and I are both really excited about it" She said smiling

I laughed slightly "I bet!" I said

She laughed too "So how about you, anything new?" She asked looking at me for a moment

"I guess you could say there is, my training is almost done meaning that I should get my alpha rank within the next two weeks." I began, giving a recap of what has happened with me currently.

"That's wonderful, and you do look a little different now because of the training" She commented talking about the fact my body looked more like an alphas now when compared to an omegas.

"Yeah and I feel amazing now, I have so much more energy to do lots things without getting tired out." I replied smiling

She nodded her head and laughed "I'm sure my dad will keep you busy doing hunts and patrols" She said

"I'm sure about that too" I replied

I looked over to the distant mountains to see where the sun was and found it to be close to the snow covered peaks. The howl was set to begin just a bit after sun down and the moon was already up over head beginning to shine. I had about a half hour before I needed to be at the howling rock to meet up with my friends and eventually Kate. I was kind of hungry and thinking about heading to the feeding grounds real quick to grab something small. I decided that it would be best to eat something considering I didn't know what the plan was tonight at the howl besides howling.

"Well I'm going to grab me something to eat before heading to the howl" I said

"Alright sounds good, see you at the howl then" She replied

"Of course, it was nice catching up with you again" I said as I began to leave towards the feeding grounds

"Same here" I heard her reply as I entered the woods

The walk to the feeding grounds was a quick one considering it was practically right around the corner from the stream. When I arrived I found a few pack members already eating assorted meat and talking in groups. I walked up to the meat pile and grabbed a squirrel before finding a spot alone near the side of a bush. I didn't see anyone I really recognized around the grounds but I noticed that some wolves were already heading towards howling rock. All of them seemed lively and ready to party and have fun, I was in the same kind of mood. I finished eating within a few minutes and cleaned off the blood on my muzzle before getting up and following the others too the rock. I walked quietly and alone most of the way until I noticed someone walk up beside me, I looked to my right to see Garth and Lilly walking next to me.

"Hey, long time no see!" I joked since I was with Lilly not even twenty minutes ago

"I know right!" Lilly replied

"So ready for the howl tonight Humphrey?" Garth asked

"Of course I'm ready, omegas are always ready for fun" I replied looking at him and smiling

He laughed "That is true" He said

"So where's Kate at?" Lilly asked thinking that we would have been walking together to the howl.

"She's been with her dad all day today doing alpha duties" I answered

"Isn't today so post to be her day off?" Garth asked

"Yeah but I guess her dad had some things he wanted her to do today." I replied

They nodded their heads "She should be at the howl shortly after we arrive" I said

We continued to talk as we got closer to the iconic rocky mountain, it was surely one of the most unique things here in Jasper which was why it was chosen long ago to be used as a place to howl at the full moon. I could already see that a dozen or so wolves were already here and talking with friends, this was usually how big the crowd got during the old moonlight howls of when the western pack was independent. However now that the pack was united on average about two dozen wolves came to howl the night away either with their mate or by themselves. I liked there being more wolves around however finding a spot to howl wasn't the easiest thing to during the middle of the party. I quickly spotted my three friends Salty, Shakey and Mooch a little bit up the side of the tall mountain. With them I recognized a female next to Shakey as Reba which was nothing new. He and Reba had been together for a couple of months now and I knew that it was only a matter of time they became mates. I said goodbye to Lilly and Garth for the moment and headed up the slope to join up with my friends.

"Hey guys" I greeted as I joined the little circle they were sitting in

"Hey Humphrey" They all said

"Kate still not back from duties?" Mooch asked

"Not yet, but she should be here soon" I replied

He nodded his head as I joined in on the conversation they were having before I arrived, it was mostly everyone talking about anything new they had to share. The sun had just set giving the sky a beautiful orange glow that slowly grew dim as the minutes passed by. The moonlight began to take its grasp on the night sky making it glow a silvery blue, a really beautiful shade in my opinion. Just as I expected about ten minutes later I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned my head and smiled seeing that Kate had arrived, she smiled back and gave me a lick on the muzzle before sitting next to me and saying hello to everyone. They all said hello back before resuming what they were talking about, in the meantime Kate and I quietly spoke to each other.

"How was your day?" She asked

"It was good, just hung out with my friends most of the day" I replied "How about you?"

"It was good too, turns out one of the alphas had gotten sick so I filled in for them in their hunting group." She replied

"Ah makes sense" I said before listening to what Salty was talking about, Kate tapped me on the side with her paw after sometime of listening to the conversation herself.

"So want to find a spot to howl before everyone else starts taking them?" She asked

"Sounds good to me, let's do it" I replied

"Alright guys, Kate and I are going to go find a spot to howl" I announced

"Alright, Shakey and I aren't too far behind you" Reba replied before looking at Shakey

Kate and I both got up and headed further up the mountain walking side by side, I was looking forward to having a nice howl with her. It was already well into the night now, only it wasn't dark at all for the moons light lit everything up almost like it was daytime again. The howling of multiple wolves could already be heard across the hillside and the sound wouldn't be stopping until well into the night. I wasn't feeling the need to walk all the way up to the top in order to have a good spot with an even greater view of the land around. I knew just a howl with my beautiful mate was the greatest thing of all, I looked for a spot near where we were currently and suggested one to her.

"How about right here?" I asked gesturing towards a little rock slab the stuck level out of the ground

"Sure it's perfect" She replied

I lead her over to with and we both as across from each other, I decided to try something different and have her start first. Normally I usually took the lead and started the howl but this time I wanted to see her take the lead. She let out her beautiful voice into the sky and sang on her own waiting for me to join her, I was mesmerized by her voice that I almost forgot to join in with her. I raised my head to the sky and followed along the notes she sang. The experience of howling with her has never changed since the first time we did it many months ago. Our rhythmic howl continued on for well over five minutes before she began to bring it to a close. I followed along as our voices slowly dulled down before completely stopping. I opened my eyes to see hers already open and looking into mine, our noses just a few inches apart. We sat in this sort of trance for quite some time before I put a stop to it by kissing her. She happily accepted the action and returned it, we broke apart and scooted closer to sit next to each other. Leaning up against me we looked out over the tall pine trees and to the mountains beyond.

Nights like this always seemed to be like a dream to me, it was just so perfect that it almost seemed fake. However the cold breeze and warmth coming off of Kate's body made it all feel real again, our love for each other has never dulled and I don't expect it too ever. She was my everything and I knew I was her everything, simply a match made in heaven. About an hour had passed before I decided I wanted to head back down and see what was going on back at the base of the mountain. As much as I liked sitting up here with my love, I wanted to see what my friends were up too as well. I knew Shakey would be howling with Reba somewhere but I was more interested in seeing weather or not Salty or Mooch had found someone to howl with yet.

"Feel like heading back down and seeing what everyone's up too?" I asked looking at her

"Sure" She replied

We both got up and left our spot heading down the slope, towards the bottom things got a little more lively as the howling could be heard clearly. We walked through the small group of wolves at the base of howling rock to find that none of our friends were there. This only meant that they were either back up the mountain howling with someone or they headed back to their dens early. Both seemed very likely considering most wolves would come and hang out with friends, howl, and then head back home. I was thinking we could head back home but I felt like taking the long way if we were going to head back right now. I think a good ending point to this day would be a little walk around the valley, just Kate and I.

"Well, either they all went home or their all back up there howling" I said after looking across the wolves that were talking around us

"Yeah I don't see them either" She replied taking a look at well

"Eh that's alright, I'm ready to start heading back towards home if you are" I said

"I'm ready too, it's been a long day however can we take the long way back?" She asked seeming to be thinking the same thing as I was.

I smiled "Of course, I actually was going to ask you the same thing" I replied

She laughed "Really? That's funny" She said and I laughed as well

"Shall we?" I asked looking at her extending my paw out and pointing towards the valley

"Of course" She said with a smile as we began to slowly walk towards the valley

I lead the way through the woods even though we walked side by side, it was nice night but a little on the cold side due to the light wind blowing. The moon made everything shine beautifully even Kate's golden fur. She always looked like a complete angel whenever she stood in the moonlight or in the early morning sun, her fur always had this amazing glow to it during these times. I couldn't help but gaze over at her beauty as we walked, of course this wasn't the first time I had seen her in the moonlight but if you ask me I would say that she glowed a little more than usual tonight. I don't know what was making her fur do that but I liked it, though she must have noticed that I had been looking at her because she turned to look at me.

She giggled "Yes?" She asked with a smile

I just smiled back knowing that I was caught "Nothing, just enjoying the view" I replied continuing to look at her

She giggled again "You're so sweet" She said

We had entered the tall grassy field that was the valleys floor, you could see everything around very well and clear as if the sun was out again. We walked along the base of one of the cliffs still staying silent for the need to talk was not needed between us. As we neared where the valley ended at the corner of two long and tall cliffs we stopped. I sat down in a little clearing with her joining by me side, we both faced looking back at the way we came. The howling rock could be seen well in the distance however we were too far away to be able to hear any of the howling. In fact there was no sound to be heard other than the wind passing through the trees and the occasional exhale of us. I liked the silence, it made this moment feel like there was no one else around us for miles.

"You know Humphrey, I enjoyed this night" She said breaking our prolonged silence

"So did I Kate" I agreed "It was nice to howl again after so long"

"I know! Almost too long though" She replied

"Yeah, but it was just as amazing as the first time we did it many full moons ago" I said

She smiled and nodded her head before resting it against my shoulder as we continued to sit falling back into yet another silence. Tonight was one of those nights where we didn't need to talk to each other, just being in each other presence was enough to satisfy that need. However, little did I know that things would be taking a turn real quick.

"You know now that I think about it, there's one more thing we could do that would make this night truly amazing." She said lifting her head up and looking at me

"Oh really, and what would that be?" I asked but I was starting to get ideas as to what she was suggesting

"Well since we've been together for a while I think we should take our love for each other to the next level." She softly said with a sly smile

Now I was curtain about what she was suggesting we do, I could feel my heart rate begin to speed up just thinking about it.

"R-really?" I asked starting to feel my stomach get tied up in knots

"Mmhm... What do you think?" She asked still smiling and moving closer to me

"W-well if you're ready, I am" I replied

I realized that I was getting nervous about what was going to happen. However I didn't know why I was feeling this way, I more than ready for this. I kept telling myself this and it seemed to work as I felt my insides ease up though my heart continued to race.

"You are?" She asked in a happy tone and wagging her tail

I nodded my head "Yes I'm more than ready to start a family with you Kate" I replied smiling back

She let out an overjoyed squeal which surprised me before I was tackled to the ground by her, I just laughed as I found myself lying on my back with her on top of me, this seemed to be a common occurrence lately. We both looked at each other in the eyes before our noses touched, it started with just a regular kiss but so soon I found my tongue working its way into her mouth. She happily accepted it and hers came into my mouth, this continued on for several minutes before she pulled away. I already found myself out of breath just from the kiss, however this was only the beginning of an experience I'm sure I'll remember forever.

I was unsure as to what was going to happen next but I was ready for anything to happen. It took no time from just feeling Kate's warm body pressed up against mine to get me excited, I felt myself get stiff in the lower regions as my 'wolf' began to come out if its sheath. It took only moments before I was fully excited to the point where it was pressing up against her lower stomach. I had to admit the soft fur along her underside felt really good, this was only the first time I had felt pleasure like this. She began to giggle madly as she realized what was poking up against her, I just smiled back at her feeling my cheeks begin to burn.

She leaned down and licked my cheek "I love you" I said before returning the lick

"I love you too" She said, we laid there for a few moments before she spoke again "Are you nervous?" She asked

"A little, but more excited than anything" I replied

Her sly smile reappeared on her face as she got up off of me, at first I was disappointed since I was enjoying the feeling I was getting but I quickly realized that it would be nothing compared to what was about to happen. I felt like I was in complete bliss right now, here I was about to do one of the most amazing things with the wolf I truly love. It was something I couldn't describe because it was something beyond the use of words. I got up with her knowing what she was doing, her tail brushed the underside of my muzzle before she walked out in front of where I stood. She looked back at me but her backside still remained towards me, I gave her a small smile as I walked closer to her. I immediately smelled something really sweet that was coming from her rear, I realized that it must be the smell of her arousal. The smell was intoxicating to me and I found my nose being attracted towards it, it was as if the smell was controlling me. I had to even fight off the urge of my body wanting to mount and mate with her right then and there, but I knew better than to just let my body take over. A female needs time to get fully prepared to mate and Kate was no exception. She moved her tail to the side which exposed her vulva, it was the first time I actually got a clear look of it and boy did I have to really fight off the urge I was getting. It glistened in the dim moonlight and I could tell she was already aroused because she looked wet.

My nose got closer to her womanhood and I got the strong whiff of her smell, it was a very sweet smell, much like a flower only so much better. My curiosity took over and I stuck out my tongue and began to lick her, even the taste was as good as the smell. I heard her gasp and was quickly followed by a soft moan as I licked her a few times. I continued the action seeing that she was enjoying it, I didn't push anything though. I kept my respect for her and only licked. If she wanted me to do anything more than I would happily do so, but for now I was just going to take things slow. After a minute or two I stopped licking and pulled my mouth back, she sighed and looked back at me.

"H-Humphrey that felt amazing" She commented, I could tell by her eyes that she really did enjoy the pleasure I gave her.

"Well that's nothing compared to what's next" I replied with a slick smile

She smiled back "Are you ready?" I asked waking up to her side and coming face to face with her.

"Yes I'm ready for anything to happen, take me, I'm yours" She replied and licked me on the nose holding her smile

I only nodded my head and went back behind her, she moved her tail to the side again inviting in to mount her. My heart beat was racing at this moment, here I was about to mate with my one and only love, an experience that is unlike any other. I paused for a moment just taking it all in, the view of my mate glowing in the moonlight fully ready for me to mate with her. It looked like something out of the most wildest of my dreams but this was real, I must of had been in this pause for a little bit because I felt her tail rub under my muzzle followed by her cute giggling which brought me back to reality.

I quickly remembered the task at hand and walked up right behind her rear. She gave a nod telling me again the she was ready, I climbed up on top of her and into the mounting position. I could feel my body aching in anticipation of the pleasure I was about to feel, I still had the urge telling me to just rush in and mate with her already but myself control was still stronger. This night wasn't about me, it was about making it the most memorable and pleasurable experience for her. This was something we would both remember forever and it would be good to remember on good terms. Once I got into the mounting position I felt her body adjust to my weight before settling down again, I leaned down and nibbled on her ear before whispering into it.

"I'll be gentle" I softly said before bringing my head back up

She looked up at me and smiled, before looking directly ahead again. I began to adjust my hips to line up our organs, it took me a few tires of bushing against her folds before I finally penetrated her. Just the touch of our organs was enough to bring me close to my climax. I held it in since reaching my peak right off the beginning wouldn't be the most enjoyable thing for her. I slowly pushed my way inside her being very gentle as I felt one of the most amazing feelings I have ever felt. She was tight and I expected it considering this was the first time we had ever mated, I was around half way inside her when I felt her body tense up. She let out a slight cry of pain which made me stop in place, I had broken her barrier meaning that we have truly taken each other's virginity's.

I brought my head down and licked the side of her muzzle to best comfort her "Are you okay?" I asked

She stayed quiet for a moment before answering "Y-yes, I just have to get used to the feeling" She replied weakly before returning the lick

I remained frozen in place as I waited for her to adjust to me being inside her, it wasn't the easiest thing to do for me because the amount of pleasure I was feeling right now made me want to keep going. My patience paid off because a few minutes later I felt her body ease up and loosen its grip on my 'wolf'.

"Okay... You can continue my love, thank you" She said looking up at me

I gave her one final lick before resuming what I was doing before, the rest of my length quickly went into her with no further problems. I began the mating process slowly rocking my hips back and forth, my breathing was getting quicker the longer I kept going. I wasn't going very fast and yet the feeling I was having just kept getting better and better. I remained going at this pace for several thrusts as I began to hear Kate let of a few soft moans. I myself couldn't help but join her in moaning as well and began to go a little faster with my motion.

"Oh... yes..." She moaned out raising her nose to the sky

The speed grew at a steady rate until we were going at a good enough rate where we were both panting from the feeling of our bodies becoming one. I could feel my climax building little by little and I was doing my best to hold it in but I could only do that for so long. We had been mating now for over five minutes and I felt I could only last for another five, it didn't help that I could her love canal rhythmically contracting trying to milk my seed out of me. Kate's moans began to grow louder and louder the longer we mated while mine just stayed at a low groan of my voice. I going back and forth at a still steady pace but she decided that it was time to speed things up further.

"H-harder Humphrey... I want you harder" She managed to say in between her pants and moans

Of course I followed what she demanded and began to go fast in and out of her making the pleasure for both of us go up further. I could feel my body begin to grow tired from all the energy that it has used during the past several minutes. I decided that I should go faster and release my seed into her before my body loses all of its energy. I began to go as fast as my body would allow and I swear Kate's moans of pleasure were turning into what were practically screams. I felt my climax building but before I even got close to it I could feel her contract down on my 'wolf' as she let out a long cry of pleasure. She must of had hit her climax because she became really tight on me and I felt my lower area get wet from her juices. The climax she had was enough to make her legs begin to wobble as she dropped her front half down for support leaving her rear in the air. This in turn gave me a much better access to her and I continued to give her all that I had. The tightness and her moaning was enough to quickly bring me to my peak, I gave a final two trusts before putting my full length into her. The pleasure I felt as I came was enough to make me growl a little. She let out a few loud moans as my seed shot inside her, at first I thought I would only shoot out a few shots but it just kept flowing out of me. Her muscles pressed down against me locking us together in a knot.

I was too tired and out of breath to pay attention to anything that was happening, I carefully spun myself around so that we got into a tying position, my rear against hers. We both looked at each other completely out of breath and panting heavily, we both had plenty of time to rest up since we would be stuck together for a while. After a few minutes I was rested enough to the point where I could speak again

"Wow... That was so amazing" I said looking at her

"Yeah... Better than I expected" She replied looking back

My head was in the clouds at this point, that was one of the most amazing experiences I had ever had in my life. I was glad that I decided to wait a bit before taking this step because I think it just made this past moment that much more special. At the moment I wasn't thinking it but this event also marked as a major change in our lives. Kate would surely be getting pregnant from this meaning that we would be having pups. I was more than ready to become a father and I knew Kate was the same way about being a mother. As more time passed by our breathing became more normal and relaxed, I was feeling pretty tired but I knew falling asleep out here for the night wouldn't be the best of ideas.

"So, was it worth the wait?" I asked smiling

She smiled back and giggled "Oh yeah, defiantly worth the wait. You were amazing Humphrey" She replied

"You were pretty amazing yourself" I said with a wink to which she giggled in reply.

We had been tied up for over ten minutes now and I finally began to feel my 'wolf' shrink and slide out of her. I moved my body over to hers and laid down across from her so that we were face to face, she gave me a long kiss after that and I licked the side of her neck in return. I no longer felt tried anymore, in fact I felt more alive than anything, kind of weird how my body did a turn around like that so fast. It had to be pretty late in the night by now but I wasn't in a rush to get anywhere. I felt like lying here in Kate's embrace forever and never leaving it, my life felt complete now that we would surly become parents. I was looking forward to what our future held together as parents and it excited me. I kissed her and told her that I love her which she replied the same back, I was starting to think of heading back home for the night but apparently Kate had other plans...

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, a nearly 6,000 word chapter making it the longest I've ever written. I was going to keeping going but I think this chapter is long enough, so I'll just have to write another chapter covering the rest! I know this chapter did take a while to get written but I wanted to make sure it was perfect and I think I achieved what I set out to do. Keep in mind that this chapter was written for love and not pleasure, how you choose to accept it is entirely your choice. Cya later!**


	15. An Unexpected Surpise

**A/N: Another chapter with mature content just because the last chapter ran on for too long.**

* * *

_Humphrey's POV_

"Feel like heading back home?" I quietly asked looking into the eyes of my mate

"Hmm..." She began, thinking of whether or not we should go back just yet.

It was late and spending the night here in the open wasn't the safest thing to do considering you don't know what could happen while you're asleep. However I was really enjoying the current moment lying here face to face with my Kate, and I felt like just staying here for a little while more.

"We could... but I feel like I should give you something a little extra" She finished sporting a large grin on her face.

I tilted my head "What do you mean by extra?" I replied confused as to what she was talking about.

"Well, since you gave me the pleasure of mating with you I want to give you a sort of reward." She said continuing her grin

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" I asked beginning to think of the possibilities she could have in mind. I expected it to be like a kiss or something of the sort however it turned out I would be proven wrong.

She giggled from seeing me become suddenly interested "It's a surprise" She replied

"I like surprises" I said with a smile playing along to the sort of game she was playing with me.

"Good, just roll over onto your back, close your eyes, and all will be revealed" She simply said continuing to smile at me.

I did as I was told to do and rolled onto my back so that my underbody was now exposed. I closed my eyes and waited, for what I do not know but I could feel my anticipation growing. I could make out the sound of Kate getting up on her paws and coming up next to me. After this I heard nothing as if I had been left alone here on the cold ground, I wanted to open my eyes and see what had caused everything to go so quiet but I continued to obey what Kate told me to do. The next thing that happened caught me off guard, it wasn't a kiss or even the feeling of her laying on top of me as she did some time ago. It was the feeling of something wet and warm rubbing along my sheath which sent a wave of sudden pleasure through me. I decided to open my eyes and see what was touching me down there. What I saw was in fact a major surprise. There was Kate standing below me with her head down between my hind legs, what I was feeling on my 'wolf' was her tongue as it licked along my length.

I was beyond the use of words and I just rested my head down looking up at the treetops and starry sky above. I could feel my 'wolf' begin to slowly come out of its pouch again and I could hear giggle in delight as she began to lick the newly exposed flesh. I felt like I was in a state of heaven right now, never had I expected her to do such a thing and yet here she was doing it right now. If this was my reward from her then it goes down as one of the best rewards I have ever had. I began to pant and even groan from the pleasure Kate's tongue was giving me as my 'wolf' was fully erect now. The feeling was nothing compared to when we were mating but it came pretty close in comparison. She had been licking me for several minutes now, not showing any signs of stopping and I caught the hint that she would keep going until I came again. I didn't think I could even reach another climax but that thought changed as I felt it begin to grow.

"Oh Kate... I love you..." I groaned out in a total daze just enjoying the experience that may only happen just this once.

I heard her only giggle in response as she continued to lick, wanting to see me reach my limit. My peak was growing faster and faster to the point where I decided that I should warn her that it was coming.

"I'm getting close..." I managed to say

She didn't hold back after this and continued on like I had said nothing. My panting was getting heavy and my tail even began to wag from the pleasure, this in turn pushed the loose dirt around it to either side. I closed my eyes and let on a moan as I felt my body release its load for the second time tonight. I immediately felt the result of my climax land directly onto my stomach and stay there. I lifted my head up and looked at Kate who had walked over to my side and began to lick the seed off of my fur. She must of had been enjoying the experience herself because she had been giggling a lot during the whole experience. I didn't expect her to keep licking the seed but it turned out she did, getting most of it out of my fur. Once she was satisfied she lifted her head up and just looked down at me with a smile on her face. I smiled back still breathing heavily but catching my breath, if I wasn't exhausted before then I defiantly was now.

"Wow I have nothing to say, that was just simply and purely amazing" I finally said after a few long moments of looking at each other.

"I knew you would enjoy that" She replied giving me a wink

"Thank you Kate, I really did enjoy that" I said

"Don't thank me, you made me feel good inside and I wanted to do the same for you. Just as a way of showing my thanks" She said

I smiled "Just the experience of mating with you was enough to make me feel good inside" I said

"Well then this was just an extra bonus" She slyly said before coming up and kissing me

I returned the kiss and it lasted for a good long minute before ending, I let out a yawn indicating that I was now ready to head back home. Tonight and just today in general would go down as something I would never forget, I couldn't even describe it because that was just how good it was.

"I say we better wash up before heading back home, don't need to have this scent on us when we get back." I said, the air around us was still heavy with the smell of our love making and the still air didn't do a good job of clearing it out.

She smiled "Alright let's do it" She replied

I got up from the spot I had been laying at for the past twenty minutes, I could feel just how tired my body was because my legs wobbled slightly from being used again. She must of had noticed this because she silently laughed in reaction to it.

"Need some help there?" She asked keeping a grin that she had been wearing all night as she walking up to my side inviting me to lean on her side.

I looked at her once I became more stable "No, just tired is all" I replied

She let out a giggle before speaking again "I bet" She slyly said giving me a lick on my muzzle.

We left the small clearing near the valleys edge and headed through the tall grass and over the occasional rock's making our way towards the stream. The same stream that I was cleaning up at only a few hours ago in the company of Lilly. We didn't speak a single word as we walked side by side close enough that our pelts continually touched. The land around was very silent, the air was cold but there was no wind to make it colder. The moon was still shining up over head and would be setting in what looked like the next two hours, this whole night looked beautiful to me even though it was so quiet. Along the way we passed near the howling rock where earlier Kate and I had howled together in the company of friends and pack mates. However now it was empty since every wolf had gone back home to get some rest in order to prepare for tomorrow.

The river came into view as the flowing water reflected the moons rays, I took no time in getting into the water and washing my fur off with Kate following right behind me. We each took turns in washing each other's fur to get any dirt and remainders of the fun we had had only an hour ago. Kate did her best to get the fur on my underside washed out since some parts of it had dried up making it noticeable as to what caused it. After that I cleaned up Kate's fur which was mostly just making sure the fur around her womanhood and down her legs was clean from the juices that had flowed out during our mating. I enjoyed this touch little more then I should have because I felt myself begin to stiffen up again but it quickly went away once I had finished my job. She thanked me for the wash and I thanked her as well since I found it more enjoyable when we cleaned each other. We left the water, shook off, and began to head in the direction of our den, along the way we picked up a conversation.

"You know Humphrey, I don't think I will ever forget this night with you" She began as I listened to what she had to say, looking at her as we walked.

"It was one of the most romantic nights I had ever had with you, it runs close to the day we got married and our honeymoon." She finished now looking back at me.

"Same here Kate, I'm glad that we decided to go all the way tonight" I replied

"I knew it was only a matter of time before it would happen considering I was in heat" She said

"Looks like my suspicions were right" I replied hearing that my friends were in fact right with their theory

She looked at me "How did you know?" She asked looking confused as to how I would already know

"Well I became curious as to why you were all of a sudden giving me more affection than normal, so I began to think that you were coming into heat. And it made sense since this is a time where some females do come into heat" I answered.

She giggled "You catch on pretty quick since I was trying to play it off like I wasn't so I could surprise you tonight." She said

"You did surprise me, I wasn't expecting it to even happen tonight" I quickly replied smiling

"Good then that means I accomplished my goal" She said sounding proud

I let out a laugh, she looked so cute at this moment since she acted like this was just some sort of big game and you could say it was. Love is a game where you can win big if you play you're cards right, having someone who loves you and eventually getting a family of your own.

"So, do you think it worked?" She asked changing the subject, the question must of had gone right over me because I became slightly confused.

"Did what work?" I asked looking at her

She looked at me before giving me a playful punch of her forepaw into my side "You know what" She said laughing in a suggestive matter.

"Oh sorry" I said quickly realizing what she meant "Well I'm not sure but there's only one way to find out, and that's to wait and see what the next few days bring."

She nodded her head "And what if nothing happens?" She asked

I found it hard to believe that she wouldn't get pregnant from doing it just once, and she was in heat so that was almost guaranteeing that we would be having pups from this.

"Well then that just means we get to have some more fun together again" I replied giving a sly grin

She giggled at the thought "I'd like that" She said, her tail even wagging slightly

We had arrived into the den grounds to find that we were in fact the only ones up and about this late into the night. Our den was getting closer and I began to yawn fully ready to get some sleep that my body so desired. Upon coming up to our den I let out a satisfied sigh, satisfied after all that had happened today. I wasted no time in walking inside and lying down in our usual spot to sleep towards the rear of the den. Kate joined me shortly after, cuddling her back up against my underside, I brought my forepaws around her and held her close. Our tails managed to wrap themselves around each other, intertwining us together. I had a smile on my face as I began to think about the possible pups we surly would be having during the spring time. I was excited and highly interested in seeing and feeling what being a father would be like, but that would all come in due time.

"I love you Humphrey" Kate said as she dug the top of her head under mine

"I love you too Kate" I replied enjoying the affection

I closed my eyes and quickly fell into the land of dreams however tonight felt like one of the best dreams I had ever had even though it was total reality.

* * *

**A/N: I think that's a good enough ending to the lover's one of a kind night together. Now I have some major news to share with all of you if you're not already aware, "**_**Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure**_**" has officially been announced as a direct to DVD sequel to the first movie! That's right three years of waiting has finally paid off because it hits the store shelves on October 8****th**** of this year. Now you might be wondering how do I know this? Well I put the links to the official website where you and look and see for yourself, and also Walmart site where you can preorder the movie. Feel free to google search the movies title if you want to see more sources of how the info can be official, and if you ask me I'm still a little skeptic about it being real or not but that's only because I want to see a trailer for it first. However I am still very excited about seeing what they have come up with as a second installment to the Alpha and Omega series!**


	16. Good News

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up to feeling a cold draft blowing into the den and against my back, I opened my eyes to see that it was already day time from the light in the den. Once my eyes fully focused I saw Kate sleeping peacefully next to me. Instantly I recalled the events of the previous night with her and how romantic of a night it was. Laid my head back down still feeling a little tired but not enough to the point I would fall asleep again, I had no idea what time of the day it's was but I'm sure it didn't matter. Today felt like it was going to be an easy and laid back kind of day, Kate should have alpha duties meaning that I should probably wake her up just in case she was late. I brought my nose near her ear and began to nibble on it to bring her out of her sleep. Shortly after she started to stir and move her head slightly in reaction to my action, her eyes slowly opened to look at me.

"Good morning beautiful" I said softly with a smile

She gave a slight smile back looking very sleepy and tired still "Good morning sweetie" She said in response.

"How did you sleep?" I asked

She let out a yawn before answering "Pretty good, you?" She replied

"Pretty good as well" I said responding "You have alpha duties today right?"

She thought to a moment trying to remember whether or not she did, I knew for a fact that today was one of the days she did. However maybe since she had extra duties yesterday then possibly her father gave her the day off today. I decided to leave the comfort and warmth of her side and get up to stretch out my legs, my body sure felt stiff this morning and the stretch did help to loosen me up a bit.

"I believe I do, how late is it?" She replied turning to look at where I now stood

"Well..." I began while turning my head to look outside and see where the sun was, turned out it was well into the morning. "Looks like its mid-morning already"

"What?!" She suddenly said quickly getting up on her paws only to stop as quickly as she begun.

She placed her one of her forepaws onto her stomach and held it there, she also did a side step to lean up against the den wall for support. It didn't take much for me to notice that she wasn't feeling well at that particular moment.

"Whoa there take it easy, I'm sure your dad won't mind you being late." I said walked up to her "Are you alright?"

"I don't know... I felt fine lying on the ground but when I stood up I got this strange feeling in my stomach." She replied having a sort of confused and uncomfortable look on her face.

"Maybe you just got up too fast" I suggested thinking that that was the real reason why she felt like that.

"I'm not sure it's not just that because I still feel it, in fact I think I may be sick." She said looking at me

"How can you be sick? You weren't around anyone that was and I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten anything spoiled." I said not seeing how she could be sick.

"I don't really know why I feel this way either" She said in response "but can you help me outside I think I feel like I am going the throw up"

"Of course" I said coming up along her said and letting her lean onto me as I slowly led her outside into the early sunlight.

This was the first time either of us had felt sick and usually getting sick was a rare occurrence for wolves, but that didn't mean it still couldn't happen. Once we came outside I was greeted by the bright light all around making my eyes squint in order to adjust to it. I brought her to a nearby bush so that if she did throw up then it would be out of sight. We stood there for a moment in silence and just when I was about to ask if she was feeling any better she quickly stuck her head into the leaves of the plant. She gaged and coughed a little before I heard the sound of her throw up, turns out that she actually was sick. From what I still do not know but what I did know was that I should get her to her mother's den. She would surly know what was wrong with Kate and hopefully she could fix the problem. I didn't like seeing Kate like this, she looked kind of miserable from the way her body was currently.

"It's alright, get it all out" I said doing my best to comfort her

She didn't speak as five minutes quickly passed by, she had only thrown up twice now and I think she was only waiting to see if that was all that was going to come out.

"Let's take you to see your mother, maybe she'll know what's making you feel like this." I suggested seeing her nod in agreement.

"Okay, but can I get some water first? I'm really thirsty" She said sounding a little out of breath.

"Of course" I said "Feel good enough to start moving again?"

"Yes I should be fine" She answered

She continued to lean against my side as we slowly walked to the river where she could get some water. Mostly everyone was outside in the den grounds, fully awake and ready for the day, but Kate and I quickly turned and headed into the woods. At our pace we arrived at the river within a few minutes and when we got there I saw Salty standing at the water's edge. He must of had come here to get a drink as well, he didn't notice us walk up until we stood near the side of him. Kate immediately began to drink as well as wash out her mouth since I'm sure it tasted nasty from her being sick. I brought one of my fore legs up and around her side to better support her as she drank. Salty had noticed the sudden commotion near him and turned to look at me.

"Morning Humphrey" He greeted

"Morning Salty" I responded looking over at him

"I'm glad I ran into you because I wanted to ask you something" He said

"Alright what is it?" I asked wonder what he needed to ask me

"Me and the guys were thinking of going on a little walk soon, care to join us?" He asked

I wanted to say yes however taking care of Kate was far more important to me especially since I didn't want to see her like this. "Sorry but I'll have to pass, Kate isn't feeling too well so I'm taking her to see her mother." I responded

"Ah, poor thing hopefully she's okay" He said now realizing why I was helping her around

"I'm sure she'll turn out okay once the day is over, probably just a small little bug." I replied

"That's good, well I guess I'll see you later then" He said

"Alright sounds good" I replied before watching him turn and leave making Kate and I the only ones here now.

I stood silently still holding onto her as she slowly lapped up water into her mouth, she was just taking her time with any movement and I didn't blame her. I would be the same way if I was feeling like she was right now.

She lifted her head up and looked at me letting out a sigh "How do you feel now?" I asked looking back at her

"Eh, about the same honestly, but I no longer feel like I am going to throw up at least." She replied

"That's good, hopefully your mom with have something to make you feel well again so that we can continue on enjoying our day." I said

She smiled from hearing that and nodded her head "Alright, let's go see my mother" She said after a few moments of quietly standing on the river's side.

I nodded and began to lead her back towards the den grounds, we still walked slowly just in case she suddenly got the need to throw up again. I was still wondering what was making her feel this way but I knew that once we got to her parents den we would both find out.

We were about halfway there before she began to speak again "Thank you for taking care of me Humphrey" She said smiling at me

"There's no need to thank me, my mate is sick and that means it's my job to be there and take care of her until she feels better again." I replied before giving her a few licks on the side of her muzzle

She let out a soft giggle and continued to smile happily after what I just said "And you know, I think I may know why I am feeling this way" She said continuing to look at me as we walked

"Really? What is it?" I asked wondering what she knew that I didn't

"Well I'm not exactly sure if this is the real reason yet but I've heard that a female gets a sick feeling the day after she has conceived." She answered

"So you're saying you may be pregnant?" I asked starting to feel a happiness build within me

"Maybe, we'll have to wait and see though" She said before nodding her head

I just smiled as we began to approach her parents den as it over looked everything around it. I lead her up the short but steep slope that led to the den entrance, upon rounding the corner I could see that only Eve was inside. She looked like she had just finished eating some food since there were remains on the floor, we both silently walked inside before I spoke up to let her know of our presence.

"Good morning Eve" I said stopping near where she sat facing away from us, Kate and I both sat down next to each other while she turned around to face us.

"Good morning you two, what brings you here?" She asked with a smile on her face

"Well Kate woke up not feeling too well today and threw up a couple of times outside out den, so I took her to get some water before bringing her here to see if you knew what was wrong." I said recapping our morning.

"Oh my poor baby, any idea why you're feeling like this?" She asked looking at Kate in particular

"Well I do have one theory as to why I do" Kate began, looking up at her mother

"And that is?" She asked continuing to look at her daughter waiting for her answer

"I think I might be pregnant" Kate replied

A smile grew on Eve's face after hearing that "That's wonderful Kate and judging by what Humphrey said I have no reason to doubt that." She answered looking at both of us now

Kate's ears perked up after hearing this "You really think so?" She asked

"Yes I do, your sister was the same way the day she came to talk to me about it" Eve replied

Kate let out an overjoyed cheer and quickly hugged me, I laughed from her sudden reaction and felt the same way myself.

"We're going to be parents Humphrey!" She said before giving me a quick kiss

I held a large smile on my face "Yes we are!" I replied feeling just as excited as she was

This was it, within a few quick months we would be having pups and starting our very own family. It felt almost unreal that this was actually happening but it was all reality, after all this time of thinking about what a family would be like here we were now expecting pups during the spring time. We had been too busy celebrating to joyous occasion to notice Eve walked to the back of the den and grab something. When she walked back over to us I noticed that she was holding a branch full of berries in her mouth.

"Here you'll need this Kate" She said dropping it in front of us

"What's that for?" Kate asked looking down at the branch, I was asking myself the same question

"The berries will help keep down your nausea and make you feel slightly better" She replied

"Okay" Kate said understanding

"Huh, I didn't know berries could do that" I commented

"Yes they are very good at doing just that even though they aren't the best to taste." She replied

"I'll keep that in mind then" I said, this made me start to wonder what else could be used as a medicine, but I could always ask her those questions later.

"Also Kate, don't worry about any of your alpha duties for the next few days. I will pass on the news to your father who I'm sure will be happy to hear that both of his daughters are now pregnant." She said looking at her

"Alright, thank you mom" Kate said

"Of course, and in the meantime I want you to just rest in your den for a couple of days or so. You should be feeling like you normal self again in a day or two." She said

"Okay sounds good" Kate answered with me nodding in agreement, it looked like we would be getting some time to ourselves now.

"Good, other than that your both free to go" She said

We both nodded and got up with me still helping Kate around, we both began to head out of the den with Eve following close behind us until we reached the entrance. I had grabbed the berry branch and held it in my mouth as we walked together.

"Thanks again mom!" Kate called as we began to head home

"Anytime dear, and remember feel free to stop by if you have any more problems." She answered

"Will do!" Kate answered

"Good, enjoy the rest of your day you two" She said before turning and heading back inside her den.

Kate and I headed straight back to our den where we spent the rest of our day inside in confines of it, this was only the beginning of the many days we would be staying all day in here. I tended to any of the need she had today such as leaving to get a bowl full of water and or grab some food. I didn't mind that most of my days in the next few months would be spent taking care of her, I already knew I would be doing this. This is why I did all of the training that I did, to take care of her and even protect her if the time came. I also took the training so that I had the extra skills to take care of my pups once they were born. Also I would be getting my alpha rank soon meaning that I could now hunt our own food for us, not that I needed to, considering the pack had plenty to spare. I had the feeling that I would start to enjoy catching food exclusively for just the two of us and the eventually family we will have.

After eating a few of the berries her mother had given us she said that she begun to feel much better when compared this morning. I was glad because she no longer looked like she was uncomfortable and uneasy with herself. We both laid down for the rest of the day occasionally took naps together to pass the time, I could start to get used to this. Just the two of us spending time together alone, before our pups would be born. I went to sleep tonight feeling that my life was truly and finally complete, I had placed my paw softly onto Kate's belly while she slept and began to think about what our pups would look like. It was something I thought about until my eyes began to grow heavy causing me to fall asleep with her in my embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Boy am I just practically throwing these chapters out at you! This story has now become my longest ever, beating Runaways of course. However we still have plenty of chapters to go before the end of it comes.**


	17. Alpha Test

_Humphrey's POV_

Today was an important day, I had woken up early just to prepare and make sure I was ready for it. Today was the day I would become an alpha, however that would only be if I passed a key test that Winston would address to me. If I completed it successfully then I would became an alpha, but if I didn't pass then I would have to go back into training and try again later. I myself felt ready for this test, I had no idea what it was going to be like but I knew I had all the skills and knowledge I needed. I had enjoyed the past nearly four months of training taught to me by my beautiful mate. Even on the hard days I could still say I enjoyed it because according to Kate it sure beat having to go to alpha school. Who else could say they got private alpha training from their own wife?

Currently I had been working on a few moves that still needed a little work, most of them being fighting oriented. I'm not sure but when it came to fighting I just couldn't perfect most of it, Kate just told me that every wolf has its weakness. I understood what she meant by that because personally I didn't believe in having fighting other wolves, I was defensive more then anything. That must be why I became an omega in the first place, all they do is stop fights and keep peace, just my style. Most of the morning had gone by already and in a few hours I would have to meet up with Winston at his den. I took a break from practicing to lay down on a warm rock under the sun, I was getting close to falling asleep when I heard someone walking nearby.

"Well you sure are practicing hard" A voice I knew very well commented

I opened my eyes and lifted my head to see Kate walking up to the rock I was perched on. "Of course, I learned from the best" I joked with a smile, happy to see her.

She laughed "Hey I'm pretty sure we didn't take that many nap breaks while I taught you." She replied

"True, true" I said

She hopped up onto the rock and sat next to me, I got up and stretched before sitting as well. A week had gone by since we found out that we were going to be parents, and already you could see the physical evidence on her. Her belly had grown in size slightly indicating that she was carrying new life within her, I was still very excited and waiting patiently for spring to come. There were still many months until that would come but in the mean time Kate and I could enjoy it being just the two of us in our den.

"How do you feel?" I asked wondering if she was starting to feel any different

"I feel great, haven't felt the pups move around or anything yet but it won't be for a month or so until that happens." She replied

"That good, I can already notice that they have been growing" I said looking down at her belly.

"Yeah slowly but surly" She said looking down at it as well

We sat quietly like that for a minute or two probably nothing thinking of what they will look like and be like. We still had to think of names but that would come when we know how many we are actually going to have. For now everything was in its early states.

"So, feel ready for you test today?" She asked looking up at me

I nodded my head "As ready as I'll ever be, I can't wait because by the end of the day I will be an alpha." I replied

"I know, I'm excited and proud of you for doing all of this just because of me." She said smiling

"Of course, I wanted to be able to protect and provide for not only us..." I paused as I placed my forepaw on her belly "but also these little guys, and I achieved the ability to do just that."

She gave me a lick on the side of my muzzle "I have no doubt about that" She said as I removed my paw

"I do feel like I should practice some more just to make sure that I am ready for this test." I said looking ahead.

"What are you having trouble with?" She asked

"Just the fighting moves of course" I replied

She nodded her head, she was already well aware that it was my weak spot "Alright go do that and I'll give you help if you need it." She said

"Okay" I replied before jumping off of the rock and down into the tall grass just below.

I was glad she was here to give me some last minute help, I was sure I would be fine for the test but I've learned it's best to be over prepared then not enough. An hour had passed before Kate decided it would be best if we left to go see Winston, I agreed and followed close behind her out of the valley. Along the way I thought about what kind of things I would have to do for this test.

"So Kate do you know what kind of things I'll be doing in this test?" I asked seeing that she probably had a test as well back in alpha school.

She shook her head "I'm not sure, you might be hunting, you could be fighting or something else." She replied looking back at me.

"Didn't you have a test like this?" I asked

"Yeah I did but I'm sure you won't be doing the same things I did considering mine was team based while yours will be solo." She said

I nodded "Alright" I replied

A few ideas did come to my head like hunting something down of fighting such as Kate suggested but I'll just have to wait and find out. The feeding grounds were pretty quiet with only a few wolves sitting around and eating lunch. We walked passed them and soon arrived at her parents den, walking up the slope I saw Winston already sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey dad" Kate said as we walked up in front of him and sat down

"Hello you two, how are things?" He asked looking between us

"Pretty good, I was out warming up for today before she joined up with me" I replied with Kate nodding in agreement

"Very nice, so Humphrey are you ready for your test?" He asked looking right at me

"Yes, what do you have for me?" I asked wanting to know what I needed to do in order to get the rank I so desired.

"Well it's pretty simple but all I want you to do is to hunt down a caribou and bring it back here all on your own." He said

I looked at him confused "That's it?" I asked not believing that that was all I needed to do to become an alpha.

"A fully grown male caribou" He added smiling knowing he fooled me

"Oh..." I said quickly realizing the task at hand, catching a caribou that was young or old was a fair challenge if you're on your own. However a fully grown male with big sharp antlers was a much bigger challenge due to its aggressiveness. I noticed Kate look at her father strangely as if he was crazy or something, she had even told me the danger of catching one of those on your own during my training.

"Dad you do realize the danger with this right?" She asked

"Yes it is dangerous but I have faith in him, if you trained him with the same amount knowledge you have then he should do fine bringing this down." He replied

"I know but I don't want him to get killed over a rank change." She said

I smiled knowing how much she cared about my safety but I did agree with Winston, I knew I could do this as long as I was careful. I licked the side of her muzzle to quiet her, she looked straight at me after I did that.

"Kate I'll be fine, just as your dad said I can do this" I said to make her not worry about me while I was gone hunting this thing.

She looked at me silently for a moment before answering "Alright, you are right, you can do this" She replied smiling a little.

I smiled before returning my attention towards Winston "So when do I start?" I asked

"Right now, you have until sundown" He replied, That meant I had six hours to go out, find, fight, and drag this caribou back here.

I nodded "Well then I better get going" I said

"Be careful honey, don't get in over your head" She said looking at me

I gave her a quick kiss to reassure her "I will" I said before turning and heading down out of the den and into the feeding grounds.

I thought about where to start my search and I decided on just walking the rim of the valley wall to get a good view of anything that may be down there. I had plenty of time on my paws but I shouldn't be so sure, knowing that things can always change. I felt pumped about going out to hunt my first true kill as an alpha, I might not have the rank yet but I will once I get back. If I was successful this test then this would be the biggest living thing I have ever hunted in my life. At the same time I was cautious about this test, Kate was worried about me and she had ever right to be. This was going to be no walk in the park for me, but as long as I was careful and planned my attacks right then I should do fine.

I quickly walked along the valley's edge and look down at the grassy plane below, so far nothing had caught my eye. It was pretty empty down there as the wind made the floor look as if it was alive, pushing the grass too and fro. It was a nice day today, the sun shined clear above but it wasn't getting hot due to the change in seasons and the winds help with it. I was about half way towards the end of this large depression in the ground before I began to see a few small brown dots in the distance. I squinted my eyes slightly to get a better focus on what I was seeing, they appeared to move slowly along the ground. I wasn't sure if they were caribou so I decided to get a closer look. I picked up my pace slightly to get closer, I didn't need to move fast but I just felt like doing it. Perhaps it was because I just wanted to get this over with, get my alpha rank and start a new page in my life.

Time was progressing quickly and I soon realized that it had been over an hour since I left Kate and Winston, I was quite a ways away from the den grounds now meaning my drag back would take a long time if this was where the caribou were. I had made my way along the rim to where I was practically on top of the objects I once saw in the distance. My assumption had been correct because below me was a small group of four caribou all grazing on the grass. I stopped my walking and stood above them, as I looked at the group I noticed that much to my luck there was a male. From the ways things looked he was the only male too, the rest being females. This wouldn't be too bad considering it would stay a one vs. one fight. I did feel slightly nervous after seeing personally what I was going to be going after, I couldn't tell yet but I knew this thing would tower over me in size.

I began to make my way slowly down the sleep cliff side, this wasn't the best way to get down considering I could have just gone a little further to a better path. I moved slowly because I wanted to avoid any detection from the caribou. If they saw me then my chances of catching them would be very small since they would runaway to get away from me. I hopped my way down rock by rock until I reached the grassy floor of the valley. I was still in the cover of some trees but I was close to where it ended and opened up to everything. I got low to the ground and wasted no time in stalking my way closer through the tall grass, the herd could finish eating and move on at any moment. The wind was blowing sideways meaning that I could smell them and they couldn't smell me, I hoped that it would stay like this because I held a good advantage. Getting closer I was soon within a dozen or so yards of them, I made my way around and downwind to where there was nothing between the male and I. He had its head up keeping an eye on things as his companions grazed, I had done a good enough job of crouching low that he still didn't see me. I stopped at the distance I was at and thought about how to approach this attack, there were a few ways I could go with it but I decided a sneak attack would be best. My first strike would have to be a good one because after that he will be fully aware of my presence. I waited keeping my eyes fixed on my target, I had been waiting for the male to turn its attention away from my general direction before I would press forward.

The whole standoff lasted for quite some time before I was practically right next to the large animal. I held my breath slightly to keep quiet, I knew it was now or never so I got ready to pounce. The stalking might have taken forever but the attack was over in a matter of seconds. I jumped straight at its neck and latched my jaws into it, I bit down as hard as I could as the creature suddenly shook me around. I could feel that I had inflicted some good damage as I felt blood enter my mouth. I only held on for a few seconds before I was finally thrown off, I flew through the air before stumbling on my paws as I landed sideways. It was a hard landing but since I was in the heat of the moment I didn't notice it. I began to growl at the creature as it turned to face me, normally most caribou would run away after escaping an attack but this one didn't. It simply stood its ground and snorted at me aiming its large antlers to keep me from attacking it. I held my ground as well showing that I wasn't going to be pushed back so easily. At this moment I had no time to think fearing that it could charge me at anytime, I knew I had to get another shot at its neck if I was going to bring this down.

I walked sideways to try and get around but it knew all too well at what I was trying to do and followed my movement. This was the part I knew would take up some time, the standoff of us looking at one another wondering who will attack first. I decided to wait and let it charge me, maybe if I was quick enough I could get around and bite its neck again. I stood in place and after a minute or two it finally did what I wanted it to do, I quickly sidestepped to get around its charge but I felt its antlers get a hard hit into my side. It hurt but nothing was broken or punctured from it, though it was a bit too close for comfort for me. I quickly turned ignoring the pain and lunged back at its neck again, I bit down on it before once again getting quickly thrown off. This continued on for another three tires all being successful in biting its neck repeatedly however every time I dodged the charge I got hit in the side by its antlers. They still hadn't broken anything important yet but I was bleeding a little now from the cuts I received. I wasn't the only one bleeding because the caribou had a good deal of deep cuts in its neck and its fur was stained red slightly in the front. Finally I dodged the fifth charge and this time I avoided being hit by the antlers, I quickly spun around and went for the neck.

I knew I had to finish this now or else face further consequences because my body could only take so much from getting hit by this thing. I bit down as hard as I could and this time I held on much longer, long enough to where I caused it to lose its balance and fall over onto its side. I landed on top of it and continued to put pressure down, it struggled as much as it could but it was too late. The struggle stopped as I took its life, I kept biting down just to make sure it was dead before finally letting go. I panted heavily as I stepped back and sat on the hard dirt ground, I looked at the side of my body to see that my fur was stained red around the few cuts I had. Luckily I wasn't bleeding a lot so I should have no problem bringing this thing back home. I looked over at the result of my fight, there before me was something twice larger then I was which I brought down entirely by myself. I did take a good about of damage which would hurt later but right now the adrenaline I had kept it from doing so.

I sat for what felt like a half hour just getting my energy back, I looked up at the sun and say I had over three hours to get this back to Winston. It might sound like plenty of time but in reality it would take awhile to drag something twice the size I was across the valley and up the slope. I got up grabbed onto its neck again to get a good grip while I dragged it, I pushed hard before finally I felt it began to move along the ground. There was no way I would have been able to do this three months ago without the muscle I have now. The whole process of dragging took two hours in itself with me stopping every so often to rest, I had no idea just how much of challenge this was proving to be. The hard part was over which was the fighting and I had to say this was equally as hard due to how demanding it was. I still had an hour left to go but I was already fast approaching the den grounds, I didn't see it yet but Winston and a bunch of other wolves were already there waiting for me. I began to hear cheering which caused me to stop and turn to where the sound was coming from. I saw Winston with a bunch of friends and pack members right there next to me, I smiled lightly while breathing heavily. I still had to take this to the pile of food at the feeding grounds but I got the hint that my job was done as Hutch and another alpha took the caribou and dragged over there for me.

"Well done Humphrey, you have proven that you have the necessary skills to become an alpha." Winston said loudly as he stood in front of my with everyone I front of me. Kate had appeared by my side with a smile on her face and I smiled back.

"Thank you Winston" I replied

"Therefore I now announce you as an alpha to our pack, may you serve us well and for years to come." He said

Everyone cheered before I was confronted with people saying congrats, among them being my close friends. I said thank you too all of them before soon everyone left to go back to doing their own things, mostly being to eat dinner at the feeding grounds right nearby. It was only Kate, Winston and I now, so far Kate hadn't noticed the cuts I had on my side by that quickly changed when she looked at me.

"Oh my... Humphrey are you okay?" She asked waking up to examine my wounds

"I got sideswiped by the antlers a few times, I'll be alright though" I said looking back at her

"We better get you to my mom so she can make sure nothing's broken and to patch you up" She said

I nodded in approval before turning to Winston who looked at me with a smile "Well I have to admit that was quite the challenge you gave me" I said

He laughed "Yeah and you handled it well seeing you only received a few cuts." He replied

"Thank you Winston, you don't know how happy I am to be an alpha now." I said

"I should be thanking you Humphrey" He said

I looked at him confused "For what?" I asked

"For doing all of this just to keep my daughter safe, most wolves that she could have been with would have never done as much as you have son." He replied.

I felt heart warmed after hearing that "Thank you, it's what I do to keep her happy and safe." I said before looking at Kate who smiled back at me

"You're welcome, now go get cleaned up and I'll deliver some of your caribou to you guys back in my den." He said before walking off to the den grounds.

I nodded before watching him walk away leaving only Kate and I "Come on sweetie" She said nudging my side before walking ahead of me.

"Coming dear" I replied before following after her, I could feel myself start to get sore now but I'm sure in a few days time of healing it would go away. I was excited that finally I had completed what I had set out to do after we got together, I am now an alpha. I looked forward to doing alpha duties of my own now alongside my wife. But first I need to take a few days and let my body rest and heal after the battle I had.

* * *

**A/N: Yay Humphrey is finally an alpha, and about time too. Things have been looking up in his life, he's going to be a father and now he's an alpha as well. However things will get even better for him soon... For those who don't know yet there's a sneak peak to Alpha and Omega 2 now, which the link to can be found on my profile.**


	18. Dinner With The Family

_Humphrey's POV_

They sky was dark and shiny as my mate and I neared the head alphas den, I had a slight limp as I walked due to the soreness I felt on my side. She had asked me if I needed any help but I kindly turned down her offer, I was still able to walk well enough on my own. The night was clear and light, the moon hung half gone overhead, and the wind blew against the trees and hillsides. It was cold like most of the past nights had been, I was still waiting for that one day when it would snow because once that happened then we would be in for the cold winter. When the two of us reached the entrance of the den we found Eve sitting next to another wolf that was lying down on the ground in front of her. I didn't recognize this wolf however I knew they were a part of our pack, Eve seemed to be doing a check up on them which was no surprise considering she's the pack healer.

"Hey mom" Kate said as we walked inside and sat on the opposite side of the den from her

"Hey dear, I'll be with you in just a sec" Her mother replied while continuing to do whatever it was that she was doing.

The wolf she was examining has brown fur which looked almost black due to the dim light of the den, it appeared to be male with his voice confirming it. She asked him questions which all seemed to be about what he had done or eaten recently. I figured that maybe this wolf had become sick or something, nothing usual around here. As her questions went on it turned out I was correct because she told him that he must be sick from eating old meat. He agreed with her saying that the food he ate was in fact old but he thought it would still be fine to eat.

"Alright, you know about the berries by the feeding grounds right?" Eve asked the wolf

"Sure do ma'am" He replied

"Good, just eat a few of those before you go to sleep tonight and that should help with the sickness. Other than that you're free to go, just be careful in what you choose to eat next time." She said

"Thank you Eve and I will" he said as he got up to his paws before exiting the den leaving just the three of us.

Eve let out a sigh before turning to face Kate and I "Business as usual, now what do you two need?" She asked not

"Humphrey did it mom! He's an alpha now!" Kate exclaimed excitedly

She smiled looking between both of us "That's wonderful sweetie, I'm glad that he'll be able to hunt and work for us now." She replied

"Yeah I'm excited and glad that finally the training is over and done with." I agreed "But I could use your help with one thing"

"And what's that?" She asked

"Well I didn't take that thing down without taking a few hits myself, and I was wondering if you could help patch this up." I said while turning to show her my cut up side which was pretty red in color.

"Oh my, yes of course I can, just lie down right here and I'll get that covered up for you." She said

"There's no rush, we're having dinner here tonight anyway." I said noticing her seeming to be in a sudden rush.

"That's great, but you don't want that to get infected so the sooner I cover it up the better." She replied as I laid down on onto the ground.

"Now, let's see what we got to deal with here" She said looking down at my side, she became silent for a few moments as she looked before speaking again. "Okay, Kate I need you to find and bring me some large leaves so I can cover this up."

"Alright, anything else?" Kate said getting up from my side and beginning to slowly walk out the den.

"Nope that should be all, I got water already here to clean it." She replied

I watched Kate exit the den before returning my attention to Eve who had gotten up to grab some things at the back of the den. When she turned back around I saw that she was holding a branch of berries and some type of other plant. Next to me already sat the water in a small piece of wood shaped like a bowl, she rested the other things next to it before going to work on treating my wounds.

"Man what can't berries do?" I joked while she used the water to clean out my fur, the feeling stung a little but went away quickly.

"Yeah they are pretty useful, these are just in case I need them to put on your scar." She replied

We continued to talk for a few minutes until Kate returned with a clump of large leaves in her mouth, she wasn't alone however. After her came Winston who was dragging a large chunk of the caribou I had killed hours before. He dropped it in the middle of the den before joining the rest of us near the back wall, Kate gave her mother the leaves she found and she immediately placed one onto my side. I had no idea how it was going to stay there when I move around but it turned out she used some tree sap to make it stick onto my fur.

"Now you only have to keep this on until the bleeding stops, after that a quick dip in the river should get the sap to come off." Eve said after she finished patching me up.

"Alright, thanks a lot" I replied

"Your welcome, other than that you should be good to go." She replied

"Can we eat now, I'm getting real hungry" Kate said looking at her mother and father

"Of course dear, I think we all are especially Humphrey" Eve said looking at her

"You bet I am" I said getting up

They both laughed before we all gathered around the piece of meat in the center of the den, we split it in two with Kate and I sharing a half and Winston and Eve taking the other half. We all talked about things ranging how my hunt went and how thing were going lately.

"So you two remember the Willmore Pack right?" Winston asked as we finished eating

"Of course, the small pack of wolves up north right?" Kate asked

"Yep that's the one, anyway their leader and I had a meeting the other day to discuss how things were going between the both of us." He said

"Really? That's great, how'd it go?" I asked

The Willmore Pack was a small group of wolves that Kate and I ran across while looking for a place to live away from Jasper. We stayed with them for a few days before deciding that we should head back home to check on things. It was agreed by the leader that we would be welcomed back if things didn't go in our favor with living back in Jasper. Luckily things did work out and there was no need to head all the way back through the cold mountains. I really did like that pack, it was small and every wolf did their own part in supporting the pack. Best of all they already abolished the alpha over omega law, so everyone was equal and allowed to be mates with anyone if they so desired. However I still like it here in Jasper more, this place feels like my real home and Kate feels the same way as I do.

"It went good, I told him about what was new with our pack and about you two since he wanted to know what happened to you guys. He said that his pack had been doing great, they don't have any new wolves among them but their still thriving for being so small." He said

"Yeah it's defiantly a unique kind of pack, different style of running it then compared to others." Kate agreed

"Indeed, that's just one of the benefits of being small in numbers." He said

"Did he say anything else?" I asked, curious.

"Yes and this is why I'm bring this up, he said that two wolves came to his pack and said they were looking for a wolf named Humphrey." He answered

'Two wolves looking for me?' I asked myself in my thoughts, there was no one that I could think of that would be looking for me. "Really? Did they say who they were?" I asked now I was really interested in this.

"I don't think so, they just said they were looking for someone of that name according to him, and after all there may be someone else around with the same name as yours." He said.

"That is true, so what did he tell them?" I asked

"He told them about you and that you're in this pack, the two wolves said they had some other places to go to first before they would come here to Jasper." He said.

"Huh looks like we'll be having some guests that I might know soon." I said

"Yeah, he said they were friendly towards his pack so I don't have any reason to worry about these two mystery wolves being a threat to us." He said

"That's good, I'm curious about who these two wolves are." I said

"Do you think their your parents Humphrey?" Kate asked looking at me

I looked at her surprise before answering "I don't know, even if they were my parents they would know that I was here in the western pack." I replied looking back at her.

"Yeah but what if their lost and or forgot where Jasper is" She added

"I suppose that could be possible, then again there's surly more than one Humphrey in this world they could be looking for." I said.

She did have a strong point in that it could be my parents, but I didn't want to get my hopes up in case it turned out they weren't. It's been over two years since they left me here in Jasper and I haven't seen them since, so why would they be looking for me now if they never came to visit before? And what will happen if and when I see them again, will it be on good grounds or bad? I didn't hate them, they were only doing what was best for me at the time, I just wish they had come to visit me while I grew up or at least give me some sort of sign that they were alive and well. These were questions that would probably be answered with the arrival of the two wolves looking for someone with my name. For now I won't get my hopes up in case it turns out they weren't my parents and just wolves looking for someone with the same name as I.

"True, I guess we'll all have to wait and see who comes to visit in the coming week." She said

"I don't see any reason why they wouldn't be your parents Humphrey, sure they haven't been here to visit you since they left you but there always time for a start." Winston said

He knew well about my parents for he was there the day I was brought into this pack, and he understands why I wouldn't be ecstatic to hear this recent news. It's complicated.

"I'm not saying they're not my parents, I just don't want to get my hopes up, you know?" I replied looking around the dark den

"I understand, just as Kate said we'll just wait and see" He said

"So how did the rest of the meeting go?" Kate asked changing the subject

"It ended after he told he about the wolves looking for Humphrey, we both wished each other the best of luck in running our packs before heading our separate ways." He replied

"You know Humphrey, we should go up there and visit them again sometime, I'm sure they would like to see us again." She suggested looking at me

"Yeah that does sounds like fun, but it wouldn't be until well after our pups are born." I agreed

"Good point, I almost forgot that I can't go on any long trips until after my pregnancy." She said

"Speaking of that, how are you feeling dear?" Eve asked

"I feel fine, I wouldn't say like normal but it comes close." She replied

"Great" Eve said

"When do you think we would be able to know how many pups were having?" I asked wonder if she would know

"Hmm, it's really hard to tell but I'd say within the week before birth you both should have an idea how many you're having." She answered

"Alright" I said

"Any idea on names yet?" Winston asked

"We haven't really talked about that yet, still plenty of time to think of some though" Kate replied

"Yeah, and you'll know by the time comes what you want the names to be." Eve added

"I'm just excited to experience what being a parent is like" I said

"Yeah me too" Kate agreed

"Well it isn't the easiest thing in the world and sometimes it can be quite a handful to take care of multiple pups at once. Yet in the end it's all worth it to see your child grow up from a little pup all the way into an adult." Eve said

"Yes, and I think Kate was the biggest challenge to look after, always sneaking out of the den before she was allowed to go outside." Winston said smiling while looking at her, Eve and I laughed in response.

"Hey I was curious as to what was out there, you can't say you were the same way when you were a pup." Kate argued but could help but laugh along as well.

"That is true, just wait until you'll have to do the same with your pups, trust me it isn't easy." He said

We continued to talk further into the night, I was having a good time and I think everyone else was too. I was getting tired so I told Kate we should head back home, she agreed and we said goodnight to her parents before heading back to our den. I could feel that my side was sore for the blows it took earlier in the day, and I had a feeling that I would be feeling my best in the morning. It was all worth it though because I had become an alpha just like my mate, I would be able to hunt as well as join by her side during alpha duties. Along the way home I thought more about my parents, I really hoped these two wolves coming here would turn out to be my parents. It's been way too long since I last saw them and I had forgotten what they even looked like, and hopefully they would start visiting me more after. However as I had stated before I wouldn't be keeping my hopes up, yes I was excited but at the same time I didn't want to feel upset if it turned out our assumptions had been wrong. Kate and I entered our den and laid down in our usual spot to sleep towards the back of it. It was then that I realized that this den would become real small once our pups were born. Perhaps I could work on making it better considering all I had to do was dig out some of the dirt along to walls to make it bigger. I had plenty of time to do that though so I didn't need to worry about it now. Kate snuggled up against my underside and we both fell asleep in each other's embrace, it was moments like this where I felt like I was one of the luckiest wolves in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm looks like these two mysterious wolves could be Humphrey's parents, I guess we'll have to find out if they really are his parents. Yes I know it's been a week since the last chapter, but I appreciate the patience from you guys. Cya**


	19. Special Guests

_Humphrey's POV_

My paws felt like they were frozen as I walked down the big valley that was painted white from a day old snow storm. It was the first snow of the winter season and marked the beginning of the many snow days that lay ahead. I was in the company of a hunting group consisting of Hutch and two other alphas, the objective was simple and typical. Find food, take it down, and drag it back to the feeding grounds for the rest of the pack to eventually eat. This was only my tenth or so hunt I have been on since I became an alpha nearly two weeks ago. At first I had trouble adjusting from the routine of an omega to that of an alpha, but after a few days of performing duties I got into it. Mostly I had been assigned into hunting groups but every now and then I got told to do other things like border patrol or helping others. Surprisingly I was still allowed to do my original omega work such as stopping arguments and or conflicts if and when the time came. I had been enjoying the change in life style these past weeks, sure there were times where I missed having the free life of an omega. Yet at the same time the thrill of going on hunts and performing other duties kept me entertained. I enjoyed having change on my life because it kept it from getting dull and boring.

The group and I had left from the meeting point outside of the den grounds at the peak of dawn to begin our morning hunt. It was cold out, almost enough to where you could see your breath but the light of the sun gave greater warmth. A few dozen minutes had passed while we walked down the steep grade of the valleys walls before we reached the bottom. Everyone was on alert keeping an eye out for any movement in the distance, there may be snow on the ground but there was nowhere near enough to cover the tall grass. In fact it was just about paw deep meaning that hunting tactics remained mostly normal with the exception of the sound snow makes when you step on it. You had to try a little bit harder while trying to stay in stealth mode, it did absorb some sound but not all of it. We all stopped when Hutch did, he was the leader of our group, giving out commands on how to approach our goal of catching food. In the distance I could see the reason we stopped, a small herd of deer was grazing over the grass.

"Alright I want you two to stay here while Humphrey and I scare those deer to your direction, catch what you can but we really only need one." He said looking at the two wolves whose names I didn't know.

They both nodded before I followed Hutch in the direction of the deer, this was the way most hunts went so far. Just scare the deer to run in the direction of the rest of your team which makes it easy for them to take one down as it passes. I made sure to stay low as we stalked our way closer until we found ourselves with the deer directly in between us and the other half of our team. We both stopped and just watched what the deer were doing waiting for when Hutch said to start running.

"Let's make this quick and enjoy the rest of the day off, ready to go?" He asked silently while looking at me

"Of course" I replied

With that said he took off running with me following in pursuit, at first the creatures didn't notice the sudden quick movement towards them but they came aware with a few loud barks from us. They all jumped and began to run away from us as expected with them quickly closing in on the other wolves. The whole process from start to finish lasted around a minute or two until we had brought down one of the deer. The rest continued to flee and we almost had one more brought down but it ended up escaping our grasp. It was alright thought since Hutch did say we only needed to bring one down in order for our hunt to be successful.

"Good work everyone, now let's get this back to the rest of the pack and call it a day" Hutch said after seeing that we brought one down.

We all grabbed a part of the deer in our jaws and began to pull it back towards home, the snow actually made it much easier to drag along the ground. We did stop a couple of times to rest up until I noticed that someone was approaching us during one of our breaks. I looked over to see that it's was Garth who had the day off today to spend time with his mate and friends, however I did not know why he was coming to see us.

"Hey Garth, what brings you here?" I asked as he stopped in front of us

"I came to tell you that Winston wants to see you in his den." He replied looking at me

"Alright I'll go see him once we get this to the feeding grounds." I said

"Nah you can go Humphrey the three of us can get this back with no problems." Hutch said

I looked at him a little surprised "Are you sure?" I asked just to make sure

"Yes, besides it might be important so you better get there right away." He answered

I nodded my head before getting up and following Garth towards the den grounds, along the way I thought about what Winston would need to see me about. It had been two weeks since I was told about those two wolves looking for someone named Humphrey. I had begun to think that maybe they did end up finding the wolf they were looking for meaning that they weren't my parents. I was okay with that since I never got my hopes up thinking that they actually were my parents. Other than that there was nothing else I could think of where he would want to speak to me unless he had some news about something that he wanted to share.

"So any idea why he wants to talk to me?" I curiously asked Garth thinking he might know

"Not sure, Lilly and I were eating breakfast below his den when he came out and asked for me to bring you to him." He replied

"Oh okay" I said before changing the subject "So how are things with you and Lilly going lately?" It had been awhile since the last time I talked with him.

"They've been going great as always, she's around half way through her pregnancy which makes me excited." He answered

I smiled "That's nice, excited to be a father?" I replied

"Of course, I looked forward to spending time with them during their early months before they can start to go outside." He said "How about you?"

"I'm very excited as well, also interested in seeing how they look and behave in relation to Kate and I." I answered

"Me too" He said as we approached Winston's den "Well nice talking with you Humphrey, good luck on whatever he wants to talk to you about."

"Thanks, bye Garth" I said before heading up to the den.

It was about mid-morning now as I climbed up to the entrance, the skies were a little cloudy which casted shadows across the land. When I rounded the corner and entered the large den I found Winston sitting inside with three other wolves. I looked at the three closely noticing that they were outsiders to our pack which made me grow curious as to why they were within our border.

"Ah there you are Humphrey, how are you?" Winston said as stopped and sat before him

"I'm doing good Winston, so what did you want to see me about and who are these three?" I asked before returning my attention towards the unknown wolves.

They were sitting in a line the first being shorter than the other two, he looked to be male and a young one at that. His eyes were green while his fur was mostly varying shades of gray with his underside was mostly white. The next wolf over looked female and gave me a little smile while I looked at them, her fur closely matched the first wolves with the exception of her underside being more silver than white and eyes being blue like mine. The last wolf looked to be another male and had pure gray fur all over with a pair of green eyes, he also had the body shape on an alpha.

"I want to introduce you to them because you once were very close with them" He began answering my question, at first I was confused by what he said but waited for him to finish. "This is George, Luna, and Leo" He continued while ponying at each wolf that had the name. Meaning the all gray male was George, the female was Luna, and the young male was Leo. "They are your family Humphrey"

I felt at that very moment time for me slowed, 'My family?' I asked myself, at first I didn't believe it but the more I looked at them the more I noticed that they did share the same traits as I did in fur and eye color. I didn't know what to think or act as I just stood there silently with them all smiling at me, here were my parents and presumably brother all sitting before me.

"Really?" I asked sounding kind of breathless

"Yes, turns out those wolves we heard looking for someone named Humphrey actually were you parents, and here they are." He answered

"I know you might not remember what we looked like when we brought you here as a pup and were sorry that we never came to visit after that but we got busy with other things." Luna said while slowly walking up to me until she was right in front of where I sat.

I didn't care about the fact they were not there for me as a pup anymore, it was as if being in their presence was enough to make me forgive them. My head felt like it was surging in thought and emotions to where I almost missed her say that the reason they never came to visit was because they became busy with something else. I wanted to ask why at that moment but I knew there would be plenty of time to catch up later, instead I pulled her into a hug which she slowly returned.

"I've missed you mom" I said feeling close to tears, I was just so happy that finally after a couple of years I get to finally see my family again.

"We've missed you too son" She replied as my father came up behind her

He smiled and I smiled back "Hey dad" I softly said

"Man you sure have grown since the last time I saw you Humphrey." He replied

The hug with my mother ended and I sat in a circle consisting of my newly found family, I got a good look at my brother who actually looked a lot like me. The only difference being his eye color and that his underbelly was lighter than mine. "I never knew I had a brother" I said

"Yes he's was born just after you were, though I am surprised you don't remember him because you two always spent time playing games together before we separated." Mom replied

"Huh maybe I was just too young at the time to remember, but it's nice to meet you once again Leo" I said extending out my paw.

He laughed before responding "And it's nice to meet you too Humphrey" He replied before we shook paws.

"I just don't know what to say right now this is just amazing, I can't wait to introduce you to my mate" I said with a smile that wouldn't go away.

My mom and dad both looked at me surprised "You have a mate?" They both asked in unison.

I laughed and Winston did as well walking up next to me "Yes and she's my daughter" He said

"Wait but wasn't she so post to be an alpha?" My dad asked sounding confused, he must have heard about Kate before since he knows she was going to become an alpha.

"Yes and she still is" He replied

"Isn't that against pack law cause Humphrey is an omega?" My dad said, still not knowing what we meant.

Winston looked over at me before answering "Well Humphrey, looks like you got a lot of explaining to do" He said

"Yes I do, come on I'll explain it all with you back at my den and then you can tell me about what you've been doing since you left." I said

"Alright lead the way" My mother said

They all followed me out of the den after we said goodbye to Winston, he said goodbye as well before telling me to have fun. I did have a lot to tell them about my life and I decided that I might as well start from the beginning once we arrived at my den. I couldn't wait to see the look on Kate's face when I told her that these were my parents and brother. She had the day off from alpha duties and it was mostly because her mother wouldn't let her do anything too strenuous on her body. Soon she would always be off during the final month or two of her pregnancy and wouldn't go back to hunting until well after the pups were born. I on the other hand would still go to alpha duties but once my pups were born then I too will have a week or two off to spend time with them and Kate. I also couldn't wait to hear what my parents had been up too since we parted ways, maybe they were still lone wolves. Or they had found a pack to live in elsewhere, either way I was more than happy that I get to see them again, and this is only the beginning of what I'm sure it going to be a fun couple of days.

* * *

**A/N: It's about time Humphrey's parents visited him and boy was he shocked to see them. I wonder what their reaction will be to meeting Kate, I guess we'll both have to find out next chapter.**


	20. Catching Up

_Humphrey's POV_

I led my parents and brother towards my den to introduce them to Kate and then spend the rest of the day there catching up. I'm sure there was a lot to learn about or pasts and I look forward to hearing what my family had been through these past two years. Everywhere around Jasper looked much different now being covered in a thin blanket of snow, it was like being in a whole new place. There was a small pile of loose snow just outside my den leading me to believe that Kate had cleared out the inside of our den. Due to the way the entrance faces some of the fallen snow from the storm had blown its way inside which would have be cleared out or it could melt and make the floor muddy. I told my parents to wait outside until I called them in and they agreed sitting around the corner for the entrance.

"Hey Kate I'm home!" I called out happily just before walking inside and seeing her sitting at the back of the den.

"Hey honey, how was the hunt this morning?" She asked looking at me, she must have had just finishing eating because there was a piece of leftover bone next to her.

"It went well, we brought down one caribou before bringing it back to the feeding grounds." I answered then gave her a kiss.

"I also want to introduce you too some wolves" I stated as I turned around and sat next to her facing our dens entrance.

"What wolves?" She asked but as if on queue my parents and brother then walked inside filling up most of the empty space within the den. I still needed to make this place bigger so were not cramped in here when our pups are born.

"Kate this is George, Luna, and Leo" I said pointing at each of them as they sat in front of us making a circle "My family"

She looked at me then at everyone else, at first she didn't say anything but her face then lit up with a smile "Well it's about time I met you're parents" She said looking at me "Hi I'm Kate, Humphrey's wife".

"Nice to meet you, I'm his mother and this is his father and brother." My mom said

They all exchanged greetings before I was hit with a question that I should have expected to come from my own father. "So Humphrey, how did you manage to get a girl this good looking?" My dad asked smiling at me.

Kate giggled before looking at me, I just laughed in response "I'm just lucky I guess" I joked

"I take it that we should tell them our story right?" Kate asked looking at me

"Yes their all wondering how in the hell did I ended up with an alpha." I replied

She laughed before we both began telling our story, mostly from my perspective but Kate got in parts about herself during our trip to Idaho and figuring out a way to get together. All these events had happened nearly half a year ago however I still remember it all crystal clear. I started about my time here as a pup where I met Kate and most of the friends I have to this day. I ended with stating that I was now an alpha like my wife, however I kept the fact that we were expecting pup under wraps, for now...

"Wow talk about an eventful past couple of years, you two have done a lot together and I can see how you both fell in love." My mother said after our story had finished, taking up what felt like a good hour of nonstop talking on my end.

"Yes I never expected my son to become an alpha nor did I expect him to already be married either, I'm proud of you." My dad said after her.

Those were strong words to me, my parents may of not been there for me but hearing that they were proud of all that I have achieved in my life made me feel good inside. I was proud of myself as well in two years I went from just a pup that knew nobody to an alpha with a mate and soon to have family. If you had talked to me back before Kate came home from alpha school and told me that I would get married to her, become an alpha, and have a family within a year I would have thought you were crazy. I mean come on! Me, Humphrey the omega being married to the head alphas daughter, a girl way out of my league. Yet here I am with everything that I had ever wanted, I even get to speak with my parents again who are right before me right now. My life was perfect and I can only thank the power of fate for making all these events happen.

"Thank you dad, that means a lot" I replied, smiling

"We wanted you to be an omega only so you would be able to just enjoy an easy free life, you didn't need to deal with having to fight or kill animals. That's why we brought you here to Jasper in the first place, being lone wolves isn't safe or easy, especially with a pup. So to keep you safe we brought you here because I knew we wouldn't have to worry about you. You could live a good life, and as I can see you have done just that." He continued

"Yes, I have understood from early on why I was here and not with you guys. Sure there were times where I was mad and or upset about you not being there for me, but I still remembered that this was for my own benefit. Besides, I'm glad you left me here, because I would have never met Kate and live how I am right now." I said looking at them.

"And I would have never met Humphrey, meaning that right now I would be forcefully married to a wolf that I didn't love." Kate said agreeing to me

"That's the power of fate" I said, be both smiled at each other before turning our attention back at my parents and brother who had been quiet all this time but listened to our conversation.

"So now that you're both settled down and married have you ever thought and talked about having a family of your own?" My mom asked changing the subject.

I knew this question was going to be asked since after all these are MY parents, which is why I saved the news of Kate being pregnant. "Yes we have and in fact she's due in early spring or so." I answered with Kate nodding in agreement next to me.

"Oh that's wonderful you two! You both will make good parents and I can't wait to see them." Mom said sounding overjoyed.

"Wow I must be getting old then if my first son is already expecting pups" My dad said sounding shocked

We all shared a laugh "Don't worry dad it was bound to happen eventually" I said.

"That is true" He agreed

"Looks like we'll have to come visit again after their born, I'm excited that I'm going to be a grandmother." My mom said which reminded me that it was their turn to talk about themselves.

I already knew that they were here for a visit and I was glad that they would be coming back again when our pups were born. "Well that's all that has gone on in my life since we last saw each other, which was obviously a ton, but now it's your turn." I said handing over the conversation to them.

"Our story isn't quite as eventful as yours but I can still say a lot has happened with us as well." My dad began as Kate and I both laid down listening to what they told us about themselves.

"After we left we resumed living as lone wolves about two days away from here, we had a small den next to a river and things were going great. You're brother lived in another pack that was a mile away from us, he was able to be apart of the pack while still being able to come and see us. We would of had lived in that pack as well with him but they said they already had enough wolves in their pack. So living just outside its border on our own was what we decided to do." He continued.

"Why didn't you just live in between the two packs we were in? That way you could have just gone either way to visit each of us." I asked.

"That's an idea I came up with after a month had gone by since we lived alone again, your mother agreed and thought it was the perfect way to be there for both of you." He answered "However our plans got changed when we got sneak attacked by a puma in the middle of the night. Luckily I was able to fight it off but your mother and I had some bad injuries, I wasn't sure why the cat attacked us but I guess it was in need of food or wanted our den."

"Wow, how badly were you hurt?" I asked, I had never crossed paths with a puma but I had heard that they are just as dangerous as bears.

"Nothing was broken thankfully, but we both had deep cuts and were bleeding pretty badly. We quickly left our den and headed over to the pack Leo was in hopping that they would be able to help us. We were good friends with the packs leaders considering we came by regularly to see how Leo was doing. It was the middle of the night and just as we crossed the border a pack patrol party spotted us. Upon seeing our injures they rushed us to their healer where she quickly got us patched up to stop the bleeding. I was thankful that they were able to do this for us because if they hadn't then we would have surly bled out." My mom responded.

"After that we spent a good week recovering before we were both told that we were fully health and free to go. However the pack leader asked if we wanted to join their pack since they had lost a few wolves during the few months since Leo joined. We turned down his offer because I had come up with the idea of moving on and checking out more of the world as an adventure." My dad said

"So that's what you've been up too since then? Traveling around visiting places until finally coming to see me again?" I asked. I was kind of confused, they had spent more time with my brother then they did with me. I was already over the fact that they didn't ever visit me but it would have still been nice. However there was one thing I still didn't understand, why where the asking for where I was when they knew all too well where I was. I decided to let them finish their story since I'm sure I would find the answer.

"Our trip would practically bring us in a circle ending with us visiting you again, this would have been last winter but once again our plans got changed..." My dad continued.

He told us about everywhere they went on their trip which put my journey to Idaho with Kate and back to shame. They visited all kind of places that were pretty far away from here like Idaho. However while crossing a fast moving river to get to the other side the both got side swept by the current and were dragged downstream. They tired to escape by swimming to the bank but the water was just too rough, they were tumbled around being thrown against rocks which knocked them both out. They woke to find themselves resting on very shallow water which kept then from drowning. So far I couldn't believe everything that I was hearing, my parents had gone thought a lot and some of it pretty severe. This was where I understood how they forgot where not only where I was but my brother too. Due to being thrown against hard rocks in that river it caused them to suffer a sort of memory loss. My dad said that when they got up they barely remembered anything about how they got there or what they had been doing for the past few months.

They were both scared that they didn't remember anything but thankfully most of the memory's they lost did end up coming back. And when they remembered that they had two sons they began looking for us, the only problem was they didn't know where we were. They began to ask around if anyone knew us, which was where they eventually met the Willmore Pack that Kate and I spent had spent few days in. After that they also learned where Leo was so they headed to him first before coming to finally see me again. Boy I would have to say my parents went though as much as I had did in the past two years. I'm amazed at how they survived being knocked unconscious in a raging river and how they were able to get their memory back. It was crazy to believe but after all that had happened to me I had no trouble in understanding what they went though.

It had been nearly three hours since I brought them to my den when they finished their story. "Wow you have been though as many things as I have these past years." I finally said after they finished. I wanted to know what had happened to my brother during this time too but I knew I would have time to catch up with him later.

"Yeah, but finally here we are, reunited as one family again and even with a new addition as well." My mom said looking at Kate as she said the last part.

"And now I know where Humphrey got his looks and personality from." Kate said, I could see it too, I had the similar looks of my mother while I could sense that I got my sense of humor from my father.

We continued to talk most of the afternoon away until all going to have dinner at the feeding grounds together, I introduced them to some of my friends who were all happy to hear that I get to see them again. Most of them knew that I never saw much of my parents and could understand just how happy I was on the inside. I had learned that they would be spending a week with Kate and I which was going to be great. Winston had said they could live in an empty den near us while they visited which was nice. The day ended with Kate and I heading home after saying good night to them at the den they were at. We both talked about everything that had happened today and Kate was happy that after so long I could finally get to have the time I so wanted to spend with my parents.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, the history of Humphrey's parents which is pretty eventful in itself, and now he's got a fun week ahead of him with his family. Next chapter will give insight into Leo's story during the time he spent alone in a pack. Till then I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for keeping me writing this story with the support you give.**


	21. Brother Time

_Humphrey's POV_

The cold air blew against me as I walked away from my den and towards the stream to get some water since my mouth was dry. It felt ghostly out here with the low hanging clouds, leafless trees, and snow on the ground. Only the evergreen pine trees showed color against the pure shades of white and grey that surrounded me. The only sound I could hear was my own breath and my paws crunching down on the soft snow. No birds were out singing for they either went into hiding to keep warm or left this place to come back in the spring. Winter was a good time for those just looking for some peace and quiet, because it was all around them.

As I approached the bank of the small stream I found that someone else was also here, in fact they looked just like me almost. Of course it was my brother who I was surprised to see up this early, the sun had barely just come up by the time I left my den a few minutes prior.

"Good morning Leo" I greeted joining next to him before taking a drink.

"Good morning Humphrey" He greeted back as I drank for a few moments.

"So what brings you here so early?" He asked as I lifted y head back up and sat next to him.

"Just woke up thirsty and came to get some water" I replied "How about you"

"The same reason" He replied

I nodded my head "How'd you sleep last night?" I asked making small talk

"Fine, it's much colder here then it is back at home" He said

"Yeah we had a good storm to by a little while ago and threw up into winter real quick." I agreed "I take it winters with your pack are warmer then this?"

"Not really, we get snow as well but it tends to come later in the season." He replied

"Ah I see, so where do you live?" I asked deciding that now would be a good time to catch up with him. I had no alpha duties today which was nice and meant I could spend more time with family.

"Our pack is called the Hamber Pack because we live in a place called Hamber Park, its a few days walk south of here and somewhat looks the same as Jasper. The pack has around twenty wolves in it including me so you could say it's pretty good in size." He replied

"Very nice, do you have a mate, girlfriend, or someone you're interested in?" I asked wondering

"Oh no, I haven't really been looking for someone yet" He replied sounding a little caught off guard.

"That's fine, you got plenty of time ahead of your for that" I said

"Yeah, I'm just not ready you know?" He said looking at me

"Oh yeah I know, I've been in that spot before when it came to starting a family. Give it time and I'm sure it'll start to grow on you and who knows, you could meet 'the one' before you even know it." I said

"Thanks man" He replied

"So you've heard what I've done since I last saw mom and dad, what did you do during their absence?" I asked

"Well I'm only an omega like you once were so I mostly just laid around and helped with what I can in the role or my rank. I have two friends who I spent a lot of time with just talking, making jokes, playing games, and helping each other out. We're all pretty close since we've known each other since pups, they both have girlfriends already but as you know I'm not ready for that kind of stuff yet." He replied

"Sounds a lot like my three omega friends that I've known since my first days here." I said seeing the similarity.

"Cool, but yeah I haven't been doing as much as you have in life however I'm enjoying the time I've spent being an omega." He finished. I thought he would have had a lot more to share but he was just living the normal omega life. Spend time with friends and yourself, and having nothing in the world to worry about other than keeping wolves from fighting within a pack.

"Hey my life was like that too until Kate and I got wolfnapped to Idaho." I said

"Do you still hang out with your omega friends now that you're an alpha?" He asked, I was guessing that his pack still held the alpha over omega law so he must have thought it was kind of the same over here even though the law was gone.

"Of course! It isn't as much as it used to be but I spend a good amount of time with them every week." I replied

"That's good, I thought being an alpha you were busy working all the time." He said

"Not really, due to the amount of wolves in our pack their isn't much of a demand for alphas, so I have every other day off including today." I replied

"Huh that is nice, over at my pack most alphas have some sort of work to do each day, but for you it makes sence cause you have a mate to look after now since you're expecting pups." He said

"Yup, that's one of the reasons I became and alpha in the first place. So that I could provide for not only her but also our pups, not to mention I've always been interested in hunting." I said

"You must really love her don't you?" He asked after hearing that I would go through all of that for her.

"With all my heart" I answered smiling

"Man I hope one day when I'm ready I will find a love like that" He said looking up at the cloudy sky as if he was day dreaming.

"We all find someone special in or lives including you, just some people find them earlier than others." I said looking up as well

He silently nodded his head before continuing to look up above, I lowered my head and drank some more water before feeling ready to head back to my den. However a new idea came into my head for something fun to do with my brother.

"So Leo, have you ever been log sledding before?" I asked after a few minutes of sitting silently.

"I don't think I have, is that some sort of game you play with you're friends?" He asked curiously

"You could say that, come on I'll take you too my favorite spot to do it at which is not too far from here." I said before getting up and starting to walk away.

He followed me as I took him up to the top of a small hill that was in my opinion the best one to go down in a sled. It wasn't very steep, their wasn't any obstacles, and it was practically a straight shot down from the den area all the way to the valley floor. Along the way we walked silently through the soft snow, but as we reached the top Leo began to grow curious about how this whole thing works.

"How exactly does log sledding work?" He asked while walking along side me

"It's pretty simple actually, first we find a hollowed out piece of bark which we use as a sled to go down this hill." I replied smiling

"Wait, you mean we're going down this hill in a piece of bark?" He asked to make sure while looking down below the way we came.

"Sure are" I simply answered

"Is it safe?" He asked looking back at me

"Well it's not the safest thing to be doing but I guarantee you won't die with me controlling because I've gone down this hill plenty of times." I said reassuring him

"Alright as long as you don't kill me, I sort of have things to live for.

"Yeah? So do I!" I said in a jokingly way when in reality I had my pups and mate to live for.

We reached the top and thankfully I had left one of my sleds up here since the last time me and the guys went down the hill together. I pushed it into position which was making it nearly teeter on the edge of the drop, I hopped into the very back and told Leo to sit in the middle. He did as he was told and I quickly got seated right behind him and stuck my paw into the snow to keep the sled from starting its decent.

"Alright, you ready for the time of your life?!" I asked

I always enjoyed taking other wolves for their first ride in a log sled. It was always funny to see just how scared they would get while flying down a hillside with no brakes what so ever. In fact one of the best times was when I actually managed to get Garth to go for a ride, he was reluctant but I ended up getting him to agree. Lilly was at the bottom of the hill and I swear Garth was literally freaking out the whole way down. Garth! Of all wolves, scared of a little scenic ride down into the valley, sure I was scared the first time I did it but not as much as he was. When we got the bottom he tired to quickly get out but found that his claws were stuck to the bark of the sled. Lilly and I were pretty much rolling on the ground with laughter by the time he managed to become free. Needless to say he wasn't happy with me and hasn't gone on a log sled since.

"Let's do it!" He replied sounding excited but also slightly nervous.

I release my paws grip into the ground and the sled slowly began its way down the hill but gained speed rather quickly. The snow helped a lot when it came to steering and speed, which was nice since it didn't require a lot of effort to steer. I gave out commands for him to help in leaning with the turns, the hill was mostly clear of trees and shrubs but a few did get in the way. He had no problem in following what I told him and actually he seemed to be enjoying the ride. The whole ride took a good three minutes or so but we were flying down the hillside as all we left was a trail of powder behind us. The cold air blew against our faces and fur as I got ready to slow us down in the valley. I brought the sled into a tight and sudden turn which caused us to start going sideways, this in turn slowed us down to a stop real quick. We were both laughing and full of energy as we got out and stood out in the valley.

"I've never experienced something like that in my life!" He said looking at me "Where did you learn it?"

"My friends and I came up with the idea while we were bored one day as pups, ever since we've been working on our skills at it." I said

"Man I can't wait to show my friends that, do you think you could teach the basics about doing it?" He asked

I laughed after seeing how excited he looked "Of course, it really isn't too hard as long as you don't get in over your head." I replied

"Sweet!" He said happily.

"But now its time for the boring part of log sledding, and that's taking the sled back up to the top." I said going grabbing onto a side of the sled.

"Oh that's no problem, you got me here to help anyway." He said grabbing the other side

"That is true" I said

We both began to pull the sled back all the way to the top of the hill again, however I was thinking about just bringing it to my den to save time. I'm sure he was hungry for some food as was I, not to mention Kate and everyone else might already be up. It took around ten or so minutes until the entered the feeding grounds and I was surprised to see Kate already there and heading towards us.

"Well I see you boys had some early fun" She commented walking up to me and nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah I decided to show him log sledding since we were both up early." I replied nuzzling her in return.

"Nice, how was it?" She asked looking at my brother

"It was pretty fun" He replied

"Cool, glad you like it" She said

"So what are you up to?" I asked looking back at her

"I was coming to get us some breakfast back at the den, Leo can join if he was as well" She said

"Sounds good to me, I'm sure mom and dad will be sleeping in anyway, we have done a lot of walking lately." He said

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry myself, we'll meet you at the den then dear." I said

"Alright see you there" She said before walking away towards the pile of food nearby

Leo and I continued on pulling the sled the rest of the way through the den grounds before finally reaching my den. I placed it directly behind the den so that it was out of the way, I would have to take it back to the top of the hill again later. It was always good to have just one sled already up there incase any of my friends and I weren't in the mood to drag one up there. We heading inside and sat down waiting for Kate to return which wasn't a very long one. She came back with a large chunk of meat but enough for all three of us to split together, as we ate I thought about what to do for the rest of the day whenever my parents would wake up.

* * *

**A/N: Woo got this one out quick! Turns out Humphrey's brother really has taken a liking to log sledding, perhaps its cause their related, either way he's excited about showing his friends when he goes back home. Also I'm excited about the fact that this story is over 100,000 words long, including Runaways of course, and that is a major milestone right there!**


	22. Nice Day

_Humphrey's POV_

The week with my parents visit passed by quickly, a little too quickly if you ask me. We were all having so much fun hanging out and doing things that before I even knew it today was their last day here. They would all be heading back home to live with Leo in his pack. We had offered for them to stay with us in Jasper but they had already decided to head back to where they once lived. I understood and was not disappointed in the decision, they had their own life to live while I had my own here with Kate and our own family. Plus they said they would be visiting more often now especially after my pups are born which was nice. I would get to spend time with them more than I ever have before.

We did quite a bit of things together during this week, everything from showing them around the territory all the way playing games with my friends taking part. I still had alpha duties to attend to every other day but they kept themselves occupied during the time I was gone. I taught my brother how the whole process of log sledding works which was mostly on how not to kill yourself while flying down a hillside. He quickly got the hang of it and after a long day of runs he was able to control the sled with the slimmest of difficulty one his own. I was having enough fun myself just teaching him how to do it, it was nice to spend time with a brother that I barely knew existed over a week ago.

The morning was typical and uneventful other than having one last breakfast meal with my family before they would set back to their home. The ground was thick with snow, enough to make Kate and I's den look like a hole in the ground rather then something that stuck out of the ground. Another storm had rolled though during the week and dumped down a lot more snow when compared to the first winter storm. Of course with this came the cold, and boy was it cold. Kate and I sometimes found ourselves having to sleep within each other's embrace to keep warm during the night, which wasn't a bad thing in itself.

Breakfast was already over for us and now Kate and I were walking with them to the pack border where we would say our goodbyes for a month or two. There may be plenty of snow on the ground but I knew spring had to be around a month away according to my estimates. The walk was mostly quiet other than the sound of us treading through the soft white powder. The border wasn't too much farther, in fact I could already see where its invisible scent barrier laid along a hills ridge.

"Wow I have to say this was a fun week we had together" I stated breaking the silence.

"Defiantly, it was nice to spend some time with your side of the family" Kate agreed while putting emphasis on the word "you're"

"And it was nice meeting you as well" My mother said while looking back at us but was talking about Kate "It was quite a shock to hear that Humphrey was already married."

"Not to mention having pups soon as well" My dad added

"That too" Mom agreed

"Yeah we're both really excited about that, and I know you guys will come back to see them after their born." I said

"Of course" Mom replied "Wouldn't want to miss seeing our new born grandchildren before they grow up."

We all stopped at the border to say our goodbyes "Well it was great you guys stopped by and you're welcome at any time." I began before walking up to my mother and gave her a hug.

"Goodbye darling, I love you" She said as we broke apart

"I love you too mom" I replied before turning facing my father

"Goodbye son, take care" He said smiling

"You too dad" I said after we shook paws

My brother walked up and we shook paws as well before I wished him luck with the log sledding back at his pack. He thanked me teaching him before I looked back to see Kate talking to my mother and saying goodbye. Over the week Kate and her got along pretty well and became good friends, I liked that, knowing Kate had no problem fitting with my family was great.

With all our goodbyes and best wishes exchanged we turned our separate ways and headed to our homes, they had a long walk ahead of them while Kate and I were already pretty close to our den. There was nothing else planned to do today, Kate was excused from performing alpha duties until well after our pups are born, and I had the day off. Since the rest of the day was practically ours I saw this as a good opportunity to work on making our den larger. I wanted to do this some time ago but just got too busy with other things. It wouldn't be much work, just some time clawing the walls back and pushing all the dirt from it outside. I was feeling a little thirsty so I decided to head to the stream and get some water but first I asked if Kate was too.

"You thirsty at all" I asked as we walked

"No I'm doing good, are you?" She replied

"Yeah, I'm going to swing by the stream before heading back to the den." I said

"Alright I'll see you at home then" She said before we split directions

There were a few wolves at the stream already when I arrived, they were all talking amongst each other and paid no attention to me as I walked up to the cold running water. I did recognize a few of them as some of the alphas I've been grouped with before, so they must be all in a group from some sort of duty today. I left as quickly as I came once my thirst was quenched, heading straight back home to begin work on the den. I climbed down inside the den and found Kate resting in the back, but she lifted her head up once she noticed my presence.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked

"I was thinking of working on making the den larger if you want to help" I replied

"Of course I will, nothing else I need to do today anyway" She said slowly getting up

"Alright, I was thinking about just digging this wall out further" I said walking up to the wall I was talking about. I stuck out one of my claws and traced a box around the whole wall as a mark of what to dig out.

"Yeah that sounds good, but don't you think that's a little too big." She replied walking up next to me

"Not really, might as well give us some extra room while we're at it." I said looking at her

"Good idea" She said

We put our forepaws on the wall and began to dig at the wall, the dirt was pretty hard making this process take a little longer because of it. After we took off enough dirt to the point where we need to push it outside Kate realized that she could just push it all outside while I continued to dig. This proved to be really efficient as I wouldn't have to stop unless I needed to take a break. Two hours quickly passed with us keeping small talk while we worked but our conversation and work was interrupted when Winston decided to visit. We were both busy working so much what I didn't even notice him walk up to the entrance of the den till I turned to look outside.

"Oh hey Winston, how's it going?" I greeted

"It's going good, I was walking by when I noticed there was a pile of dirt next to your den so I came to see what you were up too." He replied smiling

"We're working on making our den larger so were not cramped in there with the pups once they arrive" Kate answered

"Yes" I agreed

"Ah I see do you need any help?" He offered

Kate and I looked at each other before I answered "No I think we pretty much got it, thanks though"

"Alright, but if you end up needing some you know where to find me" He said

"Okay" Kate said before he turned and walked away leaving us back to our work.

So far in two hours we got the wall dug in a foot or so, and after another hour had passed since Winston's visit we decided that we had done enough digging. The den did feel much larger even though we only dug out a little bit of wall when compared to the rest of the den, but it was more than enough to handle us and the addition of some pups. Both satisfied by our work we headed out to wash the dirt clung to our paws before going to grab some dinner. The sun was getting low in the sky while a few lonely clouds passed slowly over head.

The day had been like this most of the time and actually it got pretty warm compared to yesterday, perhaps spring was already trying to force its way through. However with amount of current snow on the ground I didn't really believe it. We arrived to a quiet and empty bank side compared to when I came by hours prior, we quickly dipped our paws into the water and watched as the small bits of dirt washed out.

"I never knew the water could get so cold here" Kate commented as she sat next to me

"Yeah you're right, it is pretty cool" I agreed

"Too bad its winter, otherwise I would jump in just for a swim" She said. It was hard to take a bath the usual way during the winter due to how cold the air and water is, there was a risk of getting hyperthermia because from doing it if the sun wasn't out to warm you up.

"Yeah it's been awhile since we last took a swim together" I replied "I still recall the fun times we had at that lake during our honeymoon."

"I wish we could have another one of those, I had a lot of fun" She said

"I'd love to go on another trip with you just being you and I, but it won't be until out pups have grown up." I said

"Yeah" She said sounding slightly sad about it "But we could always go to that small swimming hole on the east side of the territory."

She was of course mentioning the cave with a pond inside that we had come across during our exploration into the eastern territory. We loved that place so much that we choose to get married there which wasn't a decision I regretted.

"Oh yes! I totally forgot about that place" I replied before getting up

She laughed "We got married there and you've already forgot about it?" She asked getting up as well

We both began to walk towards the feeding grounds as we continued our conversation "Well I didn't mean it like that, just been so long since we last went there." I said

"I know I'm only teasing you" She said with a slick grin

I laughed in response "Oh really?" I said looking at her before seeing her nod

We continued to joke around the whole way toward the feeding grounds, it was days like this that I loved the most. Days where it's just me and the wolf I love the most in the world, hanging out together and just having a good time, nothing could be better right now. It was fairly crowed when we arrived, everyone was talking and catching up with friends and family as Kate and I walked passed. We had decided that we would just split the leg of a deer or caribou and eat it back at the den. I picked a leg from the pile of food dragged it along the snow as we went to leave, however Kate saw Lilly and Garth siting nearby and decided to stop and say hi.

They said nothing major had been going on with them, the normal regular stuff, Kate told them all about what we did together today. Garth was just like Winston in saying that he would have helped us if he knew, but the deed was already done now. Although I did appreciate the offer, it was nice knowing that I have good help if I ever needed it. After talking with them we continued on back home which was a short could of minute walk through the snow. I drug the leg all the way onto the center of our den and we both began to eat it, it was mostly silent between us. Must have been because we were both hungry and focused on eating.

"Today was a nice day spent together" I said with a relieving sigh lying down in our usual spot to sleep.

"Yep, soon it won't be just you and I though" She said getting up form what remained of our dinner and laid down next to me

"I know, but that's alright I know we'll have lots of good times with them" I said

"Defiantly, we'll have to think of some games to play with them during the time they have to stay inside." She said

"I'm sure the Omega in me will find plenty of things to keep them entertained." I said

She laughed "I don't doubt that, things like I spy, tag and other thi-" She paused and suddenly put her paw on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked seeing that she stopped because something didn't feel right with her

"I don't know, I just felt this weird motion in my lower stomach" She replied

"Is it still there?" I said getting up slightly to face her better

"No it was just a quick thing" She said still holding her paw on her underside

"Odd, hopefully you're not getting sick" I said

"I don't see how I coul-" She stopped again "There it is again!"

I was kind of confused as to what was happening and I wanted to go get Eve just in case but little did I know that everything was perfectly fine.

"And again! Oh you know what I think is happening?" She said sounding like she just figured it out.

"What is it?" I asked

"I think it's the pups, they must be kicking" She said

"They are?" I said, I've heard about this before but thought it wasn't until much later on.

"Yeah here feel it" She said grabbing one of my paws and placing it where hers was

We both sat quietly for a minute and waiting for another kick until finally I felt a slight movement on my paw "Whoa, looks like we got an alpha in there!" I joked

She laughed "Yeah looks like" She agreed

"That's amazing, and you can feel all that?" I said looking at her

"Sure can" She said

"Hopefully they won't end up keeping you up at night because of that" I said

"I have heard that sometimes they can but not everyone does." She said

"That's good, I don't need you to lose any sleep cause of it" I said

"I'm sure I'll be fine, but you never know" She said

"That is true." I said

We continued to lie there and wait to see if there would be anymore kicks and there were but soon became less frequent. It was already night and we both decided to get some early sleep so we would be up and ready for the next day ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Time for things to speed up in the story!**


	23. Talks of Leadership

_Two months later_

_Humphrey's POV_

It was another day of performing my alpha duties for the pack and everything was going well, I brought down a deer by myself and one of my teammates did the same. That was two kills for one team of four wolves which is really good and above average. We could have gotten more but as the group leader I decided two would be enough and we watched the rest of the herd run off to live another day. With the hunt being over once the deer were placed in the feeding grounds I got a quick drink of water before heading back to my den. Kate now spent most of her time relaxing in our den because she was due in a week's time which was just too exciting for the both of us. Knowing that the beginning of our parenthood was just around the corner felt almost unreal but it was time, and this was real life. We spent some nights lying awake thinking a loud to each other, seeing just how ready we were to have pups.

We both bared our concerns and nervousness about it but overall we were ready for this, how hard could raising some pups really be? We still had no idea how many we would be having but Kate did say that we would be able to know just before their birth according to her mother. All I knew was no matter how many we did have I would love and cherish them all equally. My den came into view as I walked up the long slope most of the rest of the packs dens were situated on, I had nothing else to do today other than spend time with Kate and attend to her needs. Eve had advised that she shouldn't run around too much just to save energy in case the pups decided to come early, Kate herself had no problem with that since she didn't feel the need to move around a lot at the moment.

I walked into the entrance of the den and found Kate sleeping on the little makeshift bed I had created for her out of leaves and other plant material. She found it very comfy and thanked me for making it for her, but it was no problem to me, I wanted to make sure she was happy and relaxed. She had made it clear to me and her mother that she was a bit afraid about giving birth, mostly because of the pain that was involved. However after witnessing the birth of her sister Lilly's pups about two weeks ago and seeing how well she was doing afterword's gave her a slight relief. I told her that I would be there right by her side the whole way through, doing my best to keep her comfortable and focused. She liked that and I could tell that now she wasn't as afraid as she once was which was a job well done to me.

I slowly and silently walked over towards her so I wouldn't disturb her slumber, normally I would have woken her up but today I felt kind of tired. So I laid myself next to her and made myself comfortable, curling myself into ball against her back and closing my eyes to get a quick nap in. Time quickly passed in my sleep and dreams until I felt a soft paw push and rock my side slightly causing me to wake up and see what was causing the action. I rolled myself over so see a fully awake Kate staring right back at me, I smiled and gave her a lick on the tip of her nose as a greeting.

She giggled and returned with a nuzzle before speaking "Glad to see you home and comfortable." She commented

"Yeah I was feeling kind of tired when I got back so I decided to join you in a nap" I replied

"That's good, but now we should be getting up" She said leaving my side and getting up on her paws

"Why's that?" I asked with a yawn

"Because we're invited to my parents den for a family dinner" She replied

"Oh alright" I said getting up as well "When did you find out about this?"

"Mom came by to check on me while you were out hunting and told me about it." She said

"Did she know how many pups we're going to have yet?" I asked

"I asked her and she still didn't truly know however she estimated there to be two or three of them in here." She said placing a paw onto her underbelly.

You could really tell now that she was pregnant just because of how much her belly had grown with the growth of the pups these past several weeks. Of course he belly wasn't the only thing to grow about her, the mood swings have also become quite frequent. I quickly learned how to respond to the random questions from her like "Do you think I'm fat?" or "Why would you do this to me?". It was best just to stay calm and tell her the things she needed head or else I would have to face the wrath of an angry Kate. Which I have seen her mother's form of anger shine through her every now and then because of these mood swings. I already knew some time before they started that she only acted like this only because she was pregnant.

"That means we should start picking some names" I stated, we never really had a sit down and chat when it came to what the names of our pups would be.

"You're right, how about tonight before we go to bed we'll start thinking of some names, sound good?" She suggested

"Alright I like that idea" I answered

"Good, now come on before we arrive late" She said before turning and slowing walking out of the den with me following by her side.

Upon waking out I was suddenly greeted by the bright light of a setting sun, the sky around it shone in beautiful orange and yellow colors that also made the surrounding clouds look the same. Spring was already in the air with flowers in bloom and trees back to their normal green colors, of course the snow was already long gone and I welcomed its departure. Because although it was fun to have snowball fights against Kate or my friends the warmth of spring was very relieving from the long cold snap that passed over.

It was pretty lively time in the pack, as we walked we were greeted by a few wolves we passed and one even asked when Kate was due. It was a great time in the pack for the past almost year now, there was nothing but peace all around with no signs of it changing. Every wolf was friendly and pleasant to talk too but every now and then you got some fight or argument as to be expected with a typical pack. I had made good friends with the wolves I have been grouped with during alpha duties which was nice, I found it much easier to cooperate when I know and understand the wolves I'm working with. All I can say is that Kate and I are some pretty lucky wolves to get to live and raise a family in an environment like this. I still can recall that time where it felt like we were doing circles thinking of how we could be mates and live in this pack. How the joining of two large packs was down via the marriage of an alpha and an omega, and how it have the whole pack a new freedom of being with whoever they wanted to be with regardless of rank. It was something pretty amazing and looked down on greatly by neighboring packs.

I could see that most wolves were sitting down at the feeding grounds having their own dinners as Kate and I walked up the slope of her parents den. At the top of the raise we found Winston and Eve sitting out on the ledge gazing off at the pretty sunset that was presented in front of them.

"Hi mom, hi dad" Kate greeted as we walked up behind them

They both turned to look at us before Winston spoke "Ah good evening you two, your here early"

"Yeah we decided there was nothing else for us to do so we came by early" I said

"I'm glad you did because I wanted to speak to you two about something before everyone else gets here." Eve said

"Alright what is it?" Kate asked

"Come on I'll tell you in the den" She said getting up with Winston and us following behind her

It was kind of gloomy as I walked inside and say down with everyone else in a small circle, only the light shining through the top of the hollow tree trunk gave the ability to see clearly still.

"Okay so I don't remember if you two know about how I had Lilly and Garth stay here with us when she was expected to go into labor, do you?" Eve asked once we were all seated

"Yeah I do" Kate answered

"Well I want you two to do the same starting tomorrow night, its only until the pups are born and when I say their healthy enough to go live back at your den." She said

"That's fine with me, how about you dear?" Kate replied before looking at me

"I'm down with whatever, besides I'd like mom to be nearby for when you go into labor" I stated

I realized that this was the first time in a long while I had mention Kate's parents like she would. Not sure why I never just call them mom and dad but I guess it's because they never really told me to do so otherwise other than stating the fact that I could call them that.

"That's exactly why I wanted Lilly and now you to be in my den so that I can attend to you immediately instead of having Humphrey run to tell me and run back to your den." She said

Just then Lilly and Garth arrived who were quickly followed in by their three pups Blaze, Josh, and Daisy, Tony was also with them who was taking his time join all of us as we were greeted each other. The pups didn't stay by their parents long, in fact they ran to the back of the den where they started to play games.

I laughed to myself seeing how energetic they were "Quite an energetic bunch aren't they?" I teased looking over at Garth and Lilly

"Tell me about it, just keep them inside our den is a hassle" Garth replied "but their pups so what can you do"

"How has the whole parent thing gone for you two lately?" Kate asked

"Pretty well so far, I never knew just how good it feels to be a parent" Lilly replied with Garth agreeing

"Wonderful, has any of them had any problems?" Eve asked

"Nothing that I've seen, they seem happy and lively as ever" She said looking over at her pups as they played tag with each other.

The more I looked at her pups playing the more I imagined seeing my own doing the same, they were only two weeks old and yet they were running around so fast even I couldn't keep up with them. We all continued to talk to each other about what has been new with us before dinner was served, Winston and I dragged in a caribou that was store outside of the den. It was split seven ways so that we all had an equal share, I myself had the meat from the ribs which tasted pretty good. Lilly called her pups over to her and gave them each some of the meat that remained, Garth said that they were still introducing them to meat. Blaze, who looked exactly like his father only with golden eyes said in a small voice that he didn't really like the taste of it. I didn't blame him because when I first tasted meat long ago I remember not liking it at either, it's kind of one of those things that grows on you.

"So Tony ready to tell them why we brought them all here tonight?" Winston asked looking at his old friend once we were finished eating.

"Yes I am" He replied, making me wonder what was on their mind that they needed to talk to all of us about.

"Alright, as you four all know your parents have led this pack for a good long while, in fact it's been seven years since we took over the leaderships on both ends." Winston started

"And now it's time for that leadership to be handed down to the next generation, being the four of you" Tony finished

Kate, Garth, Lilly and I all looked at each other while they spoke before Kate said something "You're saying that all four of us are going to become the leaders?"

"Not exactly, the three of us have talked and have been watching each of you to come up with which couple should have the leadership, and that's why we have brought you here tonight." Winston said

I began to silently think to myself as I listened to what they said, I didn't think I was in any position to lead this pack. The only time I had led anything as an alpha is the times I get put in charge of a hunting group. Sure it was pretty easy to lead since I had the knowledge every other alpha has, but to lead a whole pack? That just didn't seem like something I was going to be too good at. Although Kate would be leading with me who I knew possessed the need knowledge to be a leader, because after all she was so post to be the leader if the original plan to unite went through. However Garth and Lilly were the same way Kate and I were, Garth had what it took to be a leader but Lilly was like me. I had no idea who they would pick since it was pretty much a fifty/fifty either way, but what I did know is if Kate and I got chosen I would give my absolute best. Also I did have her there to help me and even just have her be the soul leader and me like a deputy or something.

"...this was a tuff decision to make mostly because we say both of you as good leaders to the pack, however since Humphrey and Kate are both alphas we think it would be best if they would take leadership." Tony said as the three old wolves smiled at the two of us.

I was speechless, there it was, the words that I didn't really want to hear but since they hold higher hopes for Kate and I then that means they can see that I can be a good leader right? If you ask me this feels kind of sudden since all four of us didn't have any kind of warning that I know of, but I don't think the leadership would be handed over anytime soon, perhaps when our pups have grown a month or so.

"Wow thanks you guys, I thought for sure Garth and Lilly would be the leaders since they united the packs." Kate said sounding surprised. I sat close by her side and held a smile to show my gratitude, if this is the way life is going to take us then I will adjust to it.

"That was the plan at first but after Humphrey completed his alpha training we saw that you two would turn out to be the better choice." Winston said

"I have to say I agree to that choice" Garth suddenly said catching our attention

"I'm glad you think that way son" Tony replied, I felt a sense of pride knowing that they all looked so highly upon Kate and I. What started out as just a reason to keep Kate safe and provided for also ended up in setting us on the course of becoming leaders.

"So when does the leadership get passed down?" I asked wanting to know, I would at least like to get myself prepared for it.

"That won't be for a couple of months, its best to let to two focus on your family for some time before putting the pressure of leadership on you." Tony said which was good news to my ears.

"That's great, thank you" I replied

Suddenly the pups ran right through the middle of our circle, Daisy and Blaze were running away from Josh who appeared to be the one who was 'it'. The two his behind their father using him a shield so Josh couldn't get to them, we all shared a laugh seeing how much fun they were having. Josh had managed to get around his father and tag Daisy by the tail which started a whole new chase. The three continued to run around the den while we continued on about pack leadership.

"So do you four agree to this decision?" Winston asked

"Yes" We said

"Wonderful, then this meeting is over" He said

Time continued to pass as we talked some more before Lilly and Garth decided they better get their pups to bed before it gets too late. We all said goodnight and it wasn't until an hour more that Kate began to grow sleepy to the point of where she was learning against my side with her head on my shoulder. Winston told me that I better get her home before she falls asleep which I agreed too, I gently brought her back to reality and said our goodbyes to them before exiting the den.

* * *

**A/N: I think you can get the point that this is a happy only story considering that their hasn't really been any form of conflict in it. This is done on purpose since I wanted to just write a story of Kate and Humphrey living a good and happy life.**


	24. Business as Usual

_Humphrey's POV_

The night was clear and slightly cold with the fresh air, Kate and I slowly made our way to our den to get some rest considering she looked pretty sleepy. However I'm sure she still wanted to talk about names which I was more than open towards, in fact I already had two names in mind. The walk was silent for us as the sounds of crickets could be heard throughout the woods. When we arrived in the den she plopped down on the floor and let out a sigh, I joined by her side expecting her to still look sleepy but her eyes were wide open.

"You still want to talk about names?" I asked as we lay side by side on the floor, my eyes fixed on the dirt ceiling above.

"Of course, might as well since we're both laying here" She replied looking up as well.

"Alright, so what kind of names did you have in mind?" I said wanting to hear hers first

"Well I do want the names to be unique and special, if we have a girl I think River would be a good name or maybe even April." She said.

"I agree, the names should be something unique and I do like the name River" I replied

"So River is settled as a female name, how about if we have a boy?" She asked looking at me in the dimly lit den.

"Nova was a name I had in mind, perhaps something like Ben too" I suggested two of the names I had come up with over the past days.

"I like Nova" She replied

"Okay so that's River and Nova, how about two more just in case we have three pups" I suggested

"How does Titan sound?" She asked

"I like it, it sounds strong which would be good if he becomes and alpha." I said

"I agree, you can come up with the last name" She said before letting out a yawn

"Hmm..." I began thinking for a moment, Nova and Ben were the two I had come up with earlier and now I had to come up with another. Some names came to me but none sounded unique or special until finally I found one.

"How does Kairi sound?" I asked but I didn't receive an answer as I expected

I looked over at my mate to find her quietly asleep with her eyes closed, I silently laughed to myself before giving her a kiss goodnight and rolled over. I guess I would have to tell her the name when we awoke in the morning then and that was fine by me. She needed her rest, and I wasn't one who wanted to wake her up considering how peaceful she always looked.

I liked the time we would share lying awake sometimes unable to sleep, in fact it happened more frequently lately. Ever since she started to feel the pups move or kick it would end up bothering her during the night, so she would wake me up and I would keep her company while she couldn't sleep. We would both lay here much like we had done tonight, on our back looking up at the ceiling, just talking. Sometimes about the future or what was going on at present but often times we would talk about the past, reminiscing about our past adventures as a couple or even times before all that. It was good to both laugh and talk about some of the things we did these past two years in our lives, and we would just continue talking until the sun came up or until one of us dozes off back to sleep. It was times like these where you could see the reason we both loved each other and how well we could work as a team, it's just amazing. I slowly made my way into the world of me dreams ready for the start of yet another day here at home.

* * *

Morning came and I was already wake before the sun came up, for some reason I didn't really get a good night's sleep. It wasn't that I had nightmares or anything, in fact I remember my dreams to be quite happy and entertaining. However I just randomly woke up in the early morning and couldn't fall back asleep. After about an hour of realizing that I wasn't going to fall back asleep I decided to head out and watch the sunrise.

This was something I enjoyed to do sometimes if I was up early, there was a small clearing near my den that gave a good overlook at the rising sun. This was a place where I love to just think or get away from others at, here it was quiet. I was begging to think spring had decided to leave because it sure was a cold morning, enough to where I could see my own breath. Upon arrival to the spot I was just in time to sit back and look out towards the golden colored sky. The sun appeared causing everything to suddenly brighten up, the warmth of its light feeling good on my front. I had been sitting here under a birch tree for some time before I was silently approached by two wolves.

"Nice to see you up early Humphrey" I was greeted by Eve who was accompanied by her husband.

"Hello you guys, what brings you here?" I asked looking at them as they stood next to me

"Should ask you the same thing, were just out enjoying the morning before the day starts." Winston replied

"I guess I'm doing the same, I like to come here and watch the sunrise sometimes" I said

"Very nice, well were gonna continue our walk I'm sure we'll be seeing you and Kate later today, so see you then" He said

"Mind if I join you? I got nothing better to do at the moment anyway." I asked getting up on my paws

"Of course, the extra company would be nice." Eve said

"Great, so what's new?" I asked as I followed them on their walk

"Well nothing much since you two left last night, oh but that does remind me, I need your help later today." Winston spoke

"With?" I said

"Well I know I gave to time off to be with Kate but we're short on alphas today and I was wondering if you would accompany Hutch and Garth for a border patrol." He said

"No problem, I'm sure she would be okay with me doing that, she did say her friends were coming to visit today anyway." I replied

"Thanks, I'm sure it won't take long anyway" He said

"And how are things with you and Kate since yesterday?" Eve asked turning the question on me now.

"We just went home and discussed names before falling asleep, then I woke up early and headed out here." I said

"Oh and what names did you come up with?" She asked

"Well she wanted them to be something special and unique, so the four names we've come up with are Nova, Titian, River and Kairi, but Kate dozed off before I told her the last one." I said

"Those are nice names" She agreed

"Yes perfect for your pups" Winston agreed as well

"Thanks" I said

The walk and conversation continued before we all arrived back in the pack to see some more wolves up, we split up and I headed to get Kate and I some breakfast. I expected her to be already awake and waiting for me, I had just enough time to eat with her before I would meet Hutch and Garth at the west border to do the patrol. The side of a deer would be enough for her and I so I picked it up and lightly dragged it home to her. I walked up the den to find her sitting just outside waiting for me, I'm sure she's curious as to why I wasn't there when she got up but I think she could get the idea from the piece deer on my mouth.

"Morning honey" She said as I walked up

"Morning sweetheart" I said dropping the food in front of her

"What you been up too?" She asked sounding in a good mood

"I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep, so I headed out to watch the sunrise before coming across your parents where I joined them on their morning walk." I answered

"Well sounding like a busy morning" She replied

"Sure was, but now I'm here to bring us some breakfast" I said before looking down at the food

"I can see that, thanks I am feeling on the hungry side." She said

We both began to eat while siting along the side of our den, I decided to tell her that I had to go on a patrol after this. At first she didn't understand why but after I did she understood and was okay with it saying that her friends would be coming soon anyway. After we finished with the food I said goodbye to her before heading out to the meeting point with Hutch and Garth. The patrol went just as it always did, checking for any intrusion by foreign wolves and resenting any weak areas along the border. Since the job was going well we just spent the time talking about stuff, which was until Hutch noticed something odd.

He stopped and held his nose up, mouth open slightly, Garth and I stopped to see what was wrong "What is it?" Garth asked

"Smells like another wolf has been through here" He stated

"Probably just another lone wolf getting too close" I suggested, it was pretty common occurrence.

"Seems like, but we should let Winston know because this is the fourth time in a week there's been a foreign scent found along the border." He said

"Alright I'll let him know when I see him later today." I said

He nodded and the patrol continued out like nothing happened, this may be something frequent but it wasn't something to be worried about. A few hours had passed before I arrived back in the pack, I headed straight home after stopping to get some water. I even decided to take a quick rinse while I was at it since it's been awhile. I could hear commotion as I neared the mouth of my den, I figured it was Kate's two friends still all hanging out and talking. I walked inside to see Kate lying on the little bed of leaves with Tess and June seated next to her. They all continued talking as I walked up and joined them, that's when they finally noticed my presence and looked at me.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" I greeted

"Not much just chatting about the pups" Kate replied

"Yeah, still excited for you both" Tess said with a smile

"So how was the patrol?" Kate asked

"Same as always, just walking, talking, and the other stuff. However I do have to talk to dad about a lone wolf scent that has been coming up frequently lately." I said.

"How frequently?" June asked sounding interested

"Hutch said around four times this past week" I replied looking at her

"Huh odd" She said

"Yeah... but I'm sure it's nothing" Kate said "Anyway we were just talking about names and it reminded me what was the last one we came up with?"

"I came up with Kairi but you were already asleep when I said it" I said

"Ooo that's a good one!" She said happily

"Mhm just as unique as the others" Tess agreed

"So that settles it, we got four names, now to wait and see what happens." Kate said

It was mid-afternoon when it became just Kate and I again, we took one last look around the den to make sure it would be ready for our return with pups. The next few days or so we would be staying with Kate's parents so the way her mother would be there to help her when the time came. I was ready, and so was Kate even though I knew she was still slightly nervous. I just kept telling her she would be fine and just think positive about it. We have our very own family and I would be there by her side the whole may through. Once settled into Winston and Eve's den we had a light dinner before getting some early rest after talking with everyone. I made sure to tell Winston about the findings which he thanked me for saying that he will let all the other alphas know about it.

* * *

**A/N: I really need to stop neglecting my writing considering the end to this story is pretty close, my main reason is of course school and the fact GTA V just came out doesn't help either.****Next up will the big day for Kate and Humphrey, so look forward to that. I'd say there's anywhere from 3-5 more chapters, mostly depending on if I get any ideas to throw in, cya.**


	25. Population Plus Two

_Humphrey's POV_

The feeling of someone shaking my shoulder woke me up from my dreams, I lifted and turned my head to see who was waking me up. I was still half asleep but Kate was wide awake next to me and by the look of her face she wasn't feeling too well. It was still dark outside making everything dim in the den.

"You feeling okay?" I asked

"No..." She replied quickly in a light sort of panic "I-I think it's time..."

"Alright just relax and breath, I'll wake up your parents" I said getting up on my paws

I silently walked over to Winston and Eve who slept on the opposite side of the den from us, I had no trouble waking them both up after saying their names.

"What is it Humphrey?" Winston asked letting out a yawn

"I think it's time" Was all I said before Eve sprang into action like she was never asleep this whole time, I followed her back over to Kate as she rested on her side looking uneasy.

"Okay, Winston I need you to take the bowl and get some water, Humphrey you stay by Kate and make sure she's comfortable" She ordered

Winston nodded his head before exiting the den with the bowl in his jaws, I sat by Kate's side me talked with her to help keep her mind off of what she was feeling. We had been told a few days ago here what would be happening during this time, my job was simply to comfort my wife while Eve would help with the pup's delivery. She had even rehearsed with Kate about what she needed to do, which was just breath and push.

"Do you feel any movement yet?" Eve asked

"A little, but nothing like you described yet" Kate answered

I picked up one of her forepaws and placed it on top of mine "Here, you can squeeze my paw to help cope with any pain you have during this" I said looking at her

She looked at me and smiled before her focused switched back to herself, I felt her squeeze my paw which meant that something was happening. "Okay now I think ones coming" She said

Winston had returned with the water which would be used to keep Kate hydrated for however long she would be in labor which had only just started. Eve sat ready to help with the first pup which came around a half hour later, I gave Kate words of encouragement and remanded her about breathing. From the way she kept squeezing my paw every now and then I could tell this wasn't the best experience for her. But she was strong and could do this, I had my faith in her and knew that once all the pups came she would have no more pain. She occasionally cried out in pain which I'm sure any nearby wolves would have heard if they were awake.

Finally the first pup came which all brought to us a relief, Eve held it up and checked it out before handing it to Winston to hold as Kate told us the next one was coming. We were still not sure how many pups we would be having but it was anywhere from two or three according to Eves guesses. Winston sat close to us with our first pup which Eve claimed to be a girl. It was tiny, able to fit in both of my paws, in the dim light I couldn't make out its fur color but it seemed to be a darker shade similar to Winston's. Kate still appeared to be doing just fine even though she was in pain, her breathing was constant and I kept doing my part in making sure she was relaxed. The next pup arrived not too long after the first, with one final push Eve picked it up and checked it just like the first one.

"It's a boy" She said before giving it to her husband to hold with the first born

"How do you feel sweetie" I asked to Kate licking her forehead

"I actually feel fine" She replied sounding normal but still breathing heavily

"I guess that's all then" Eve said while feeling along her stomach to make sure that was all of them "Yep seems like it is"

"A daughter and a son" Winston said as he placed them up to Kate's underside so they could start nursing.

"Oh Humphrey their so beautiful" She said as we watch them start to drink

"Yeah, they must have gotten it from you" I said smiling before giving her a kiss

I had a kind of odd feeling right now as I looked at my two pups sitting before me, it wasn't a bad feeling, more of a fuzzy feeling. I was excited that our family was now here and that we were both parents now, all that was left was to think of the names. Everyone sat quietly as Kate and I took in the moment before us, the pups let out a light whimper every now and then but were quiet mostly.

"What should we name them" I said looking at my mate who looked back at me

"How about Kairi and Nova" She replied pointing to who each held the name

"That's perfect" I said "I love you"

"I love you too, and now we have a beautiful family to take care of" She said

"Yeah" Was all I replied with as it got quiet again

Winston and Eve silently sat next to each other both looking happy for us as they looked at their second set of grandchildren. My mind was already trying to imagine what they really did look like since it was too dark to tell exactly what the fur color was, and the eye color wouldn't be known for a week or so. Kate and I both had been very interesting in how their personalities would be considering the pups did come from an alpha and omega. I expected it to be a half and half between both of our personalities, they could be responsible and strong but also had the omega mind set of fun and caring. But all that would have to be found out about in the coming months, for now we had two little pups to take care off.

"Is there anything else you two need?" Eve asked

"I'm doing fine mom, thank you" Kate replied happily

She smiled and nodded her head "Alright then were going to get some more sleep, you two should as well." She said

"Sounds good, see you in the morning" I replied as they headed back to where they were once asleep over an hour ago.

"She's right, it would be best to get some sleep" I agreed looking back at Kate

"Yeah after all that I'm pretty tired" She said

I laid down next to her with our two pups laying in between both of us "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. I was still concerned about her considering I knew that the experience of labor isn't the best feeling in the world.

"I'm fine honey, really" She reassured me placing her paw on mine "Sure it did hurt a lot but as you kept telling me the result would be worth it and you were right" She finished looking down at the pups

I smiled down at them before our gazes returned to each other "You did good beautiful" I complimented before I kissed her.

She giggled slightly and thanked me as we both closed our eyes to get some quick sleep before the morning would come. We both remained in the same position wrapped around our new pups in a sort of protective manner, I was glad that everything went well and Kate was feeling fine after it all. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come because I knew a lot of wolves would come and visit after hearing that our pups were born.

* * *

It had to be late in the morning by the time I awoke, I found myself lying alone which puzzled me since I expected Kate still be lying there with our pups. The sound of people talking near me caused me to rollover and see who it was, Lilly and Garth were here taking with Kate as Lilly held and admired one of our pups.

I got up and stretched out my back before walking over to them "Morning sweetie" Kate said as I sat next to her

"Good morning, how long you been up?" I asked

"About an hour or so, Garth and Lilly arrived not too long ago after mom and dad left" She replied.

I looked at Lilly as she held a pup with dark grey fur much like mine, that was Kairi since I remember her fur being dark from last night. Nova was lying just below Kate's pups and seemed to be asleep, his fur color was interesting with tan on the top and some shades of gray along the side. I picked him up and held him so I could have a better view of him, I found it amazing how small they both were. However I know pups grew fast meaning he would be up and running around within l a few weeks' time. Kate smiled and leaned on me as I held him, both of us were in a great mood seeing our pups living and breathing before us. I looked forward to the days of getting to know them and teaching them the basics of being a wolf.

"Congrats you two, you have a beautiful family" Lilly complimented handing Kairi to Kate

"Thank you sis" She replied her next to Nova

"So how does it feel to be parents now, pretty strange huh?" Garth asked

"I'll say" I agreed getting a laugh from him

"Defiantly a unique feeling" Kate said

"You'll get used to it" He said

"Well it was great getting to see the new pups but so think we better return to ours before they cause Tony trouble" Lilly said

Kate and I shared a laugh "Yeah that would be best" I said

Lilly gave Kate a hug before they both exited the den leaving it to just my new family, we both silently sat for a bit as came familiar with our pups. Nova seemed to have a mix of the both of us due to his fur color, while Kairi looked a lot like me, white underbelly and everything. I even pointed it out to Kate who agreed saying it would be hard to tell the difference between the two of us if her eyes were the same color.

"Did you get breakfast yet?" I asked as I realized that I was pretty hungry

"Yeah dad brought me some when I woke up, you're share is over there" She replied pointing over at the den entrance

I could see a piece of meat sitting over there so I got up and picked it up and came back over to her as she laid down with the pups wrapped under her tail to keep them warm. We spent the time talking as I slowly ate my breakfast, shortly after I finished my three omegas brothers came by to see the pups. I'm sure the news had already spread across the pack like a wildfire because they weren't the only ones to come and visit us today. They said they were happy for Kate and I and wished us luck for the parenting ahead, not that it was going to be a challenge. For now all the pups would be doing is just eat and sleep, no raw food yet though of course, just milk. They also asked if I would be able to hang out later with them, I was going to turn down the offer because I wanted to spend the day with Kate but she insisted that she would be fine with the pups. I thanked her and when her friends arrived I spent a little bit talking with them before heading out to hang with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. I had fun playing the usual games with them and it brought me to thinking of when I would be teaching my pups to play the same games. I would even teach them how to log sled, but that would only be if Kate allowed me too of course.

I headed back to Kate and the rest of the family in the afternoon too find that Lilly and Garth were back over with their pups who seemed interested in their new cousins as they laid next to my mate. Eve was back and she was checking on our pups just making sure they were healthy which she said they were perfectly fine afterword. I just sat back and just thought about my life and how much of a lucky wolf I was to have everything I had. All that remained ahead of me was to raise a family and co lead a pack with my mate, after that it was just to keep living my life to its fullest.

The first day as parents ended with all of us having a family dinner just having a good time talking and joking around. Winston said that he would help me prepare for leadership in the next few weeks which came as a relief to me because I had been sort of stressing about it. Having him help me out and give me tips would really come in handy for me since he is the currently leader. It felt good living in a family that had no problem with helping each other out, it's something every wolf wants to have in their lives. I held Kate close to me as we slept, happy that our dream of having our own family has finally come true after many months of waiting. All I could think to myself right now was "Welcome to parenthood"

* * *

**A/N: Looks like the couple has two healthy pups to raise and take care of now, hopefully they won't cause any trouble once they start running around the den and exploring new things. I was going to expand this chapter out a little but decided to just have it run fast, maybe it might seem too fast but that's what tends to happen when you reach the bottom the idea jar ;).**


	26. Surprise Visit

_Humphrey's POV_

When I was told that pups grow up fast it sure wasn't a lie, Nova and Kairi are only a few days old now but they had nearly doubled in size. Their eyes were still closed but the time was getting near to when they would first open them, shortly after they would even be able to speak. Watching your own pups growing before you is a great wonder, to be there when their born all the way until their young adults. I looked forward to being there alongside Kate to teach them all about how to be a wolf. Kate herself was still enjoying the feeling of being a parent where as I had grown used to it but of course it still brought a smile to my face whenever I saw one of the two pups.

Currently it had been a regular day here in the place I've called home, the sun was shining making everything warm up and the clouds carried on overhead. I had left my family in our den to get some fresh air and to grab Kate and I some food. I ran into Salty and Shakey at the feeding grounds and we sat and talked for a bit. They asked how being a father was going so far and I replied that it was going really well and that I was waiting for the real challenge to come. Being when the pups would start walking around which was getting closer because they had no problem crawling their way slowly around, but only so far. They laughed at how I said it and wished Kate and I the best of luck, we continued to talk about other things before I decided to head back to my den.

Our lunch was nothing much, just two squirrels to hold us over for the rest of the day. However as I was leaving the grounds I was stopped by Garth who I knew was so post to be in a patrol group right now.

"Hey Garth, what's up?" I greeted seeing that he probably wanted to tell me something

"I need you to come back to my group with me, turn out who we thought as intruders turned out to be your parents." He replied.

"Really?" I asked dropping the squirrels down so I could talk better. I had heard no plans of my parents coming to visit but they did say they would when the pups arrived. I just didn't expect them so soon.

"Yes, I would have told them to head to your den but I thought it would be kind of safer if you met up with them first." He said

"Alright lead the way" I said, I understood why he didn't send them right to my den because I'm sure some wolves could have seen them as intruders.

With that aside I was feeling a new wave of excitement that my parents had decided to come visit early, I couldn't wait to introduce them to their grandpups. I followed Garth as we headed towards the western border, we talked about fatherly things seeing how we could both learn for each other. Like letting me know what to expect ahead of time since his pups were a few weeks older than mine. It was nice that was had gotten along so well now from the times of when we first met as kind of enemies, mostly due to me being jealous on the night Kate and I were taken away.

After a good five minutes of talking with each other a group of four wolves came into view as they sat waiting for or arrival, there were my parents sitting together with the rest of Garth's patrol group. Mom and dad smiled at me when I arrived and I smiled back, however I noticed that it was just the two of them, Leo being absent.

"Well it sure is a surprise seeing you here mom and dad" I greeted before giving each of them a hug, it's been over two months since the last time they were here.

"Yeah we decided to come a little earlier than expected" Mom replied

"We're not too early are we?" My dad asked

"Not at all, the pups are just a few days old" I answered

"Oh good, how are they?" Mom asked sounding relived that their long trip here was not too soon.

"Their doing great, come on I'm sure Kate will be thrilled to see you again" I said before turning and thanking Garth and his group while walking back towards the den grounds.

My parents followed behind me and we continued to talk about the pups "So how does it feel to be a father son?" George asked

"It feels weird, but it's a good feeling" I simply put it

"Yeah you get used to it" He said

"And how's Kate doing with being a mother?" Luna asked

"She loves it, I'm sure she will tell you all about it when you see her" I answered

"Wonderful, I'm glad that you're having no troubles so far, for me it took me a few days to adjust to the fact that I was a mother back when I had you and Leo." She said

"I think I'm kind of the same way, like it's a dream but then it hits you that it's all real" I agreed

"Exactly" She said

Along the way back home I stopped to pick up Kate and I's lunch after leaving under a tree when I left with Garth. I asked mom and dad if they were hungry but they said they were doing well. I told them to stay quiet as we neared my den just in case the pups were sleeping but that wasn't the case this time. Kate was resting on the floor with Nova and Kairi curled up just below her, she lifted her head to look at me as I placed the squirrels down before noticing my parents standing behind me.

"Hey mom and dad!" She exclaimed in surprised

"Hey Kate how are you?" Luna asked as they hugged

"I've been great, how about you two?" She replied

"Good as well, we decided to come by a little early and see the pups" Luna replied

"I'm glad you did, where's Leo?" She said noticing as well that he was absent.

"He had some things back in the pack to take care of, but he said we would come the next time we visit." George replied

"How did things to with joining with his pack?" I asked as we all sat down next to where Kate was lying with the pups

"Pretty easy, in fact we just asked and they just said pick any empty den, so now we live next to Leo's den." He said

"Yes and we haven't had any problems getting along with the other wolves either." Luna added

"That's good" I said happy that things were going good for them after all the traveling they've been doing in the past

Their attention turned down to our pups as Luna picked up Kairi in her paws, she let out a slight whimper feeling that she was being picked up. They both were still blind but they can hear, feel, and smell with no trouble.

"Aren't you just the cutie" She said while looking over her before looking up at Kate and I

"What are their names?" She asked

"Nova and Kairi" Kate replied pointing at each of them

"Those are beautiful names" She complimented

"Thanks, we wanted them to be special" I said

Kate and I got a chance to eat our lunch while my parents got familiar with our pups, at first they cried a bit noticing they weren't being held in their parents arms. But after sometime they grew used to them, I found it interesting how they have already memorized the scent and voice of Kate and I. In fact yesterday while one of Kate's friends was over Nova went from her friend back to her all by following her voice as they talked. I could already see that our pups held a good bond to us after noticing this which is a good thing for them to have.

We spent time catching up more with one another after two months, I learned that Leo had been following in my footsteps a bit because he had learned how to hunt. He wasn't doing it to become and alpha though, dad said that he wanted to try new things and hunting was one of them. However I remember that I started the same way, just wanting to hunt but we see how that turned out today. Then again he doesn't have a mate to protect so maybe he will just keep it to hunting, either way I was glad to hear it. Time progressed as a few hours passed by while we talked, I asked how long they would be staying and they said they would be heading back the day tomorrow which was fine with Kate and I. We had been so caught up talking about our pups and other things that I almost forgot some other news we had forgotten to share with them.

"Oh I almost forgot! There's one more bit of news I still have to share" I said mid conversation

"And what's that?" Dad asked while they both waited to hear it

"Well there was a decision made between the Kate's parents and Tony about who will become the next leaders. It was between Kate and I or Lilly and Garth, we both thought it was going to be Lilly and Garth because they united the packs as you may know. It was a pretty even choice to them however they ended up picking Kate and I because we are both alphas and they see that were best fit for running a pack." I said

Both of their faces lit up in surprise before they both smiled at us "Well I kind of expected it since you did marry the daughter of the head alpha, but this is amazing!" George said

"Yeah and quite a surprise, you seem to just have things get better and better for you don't you?" Luna teased but she was right.

Things just kept going up in my life, or should I say Kate and I considering we have come a long way from the days before being taken to Idaho. "Yeah life goes on and I guess I'm just along for the ride" I replied looking between Kate and them holding a smile.

"And you're mother and I are proud for how far you have come in this pack, especially to become a leader even though you weren't born here." My dad said

"What was your guy's reaction when you were picked?" Mom asked

"Pretty shocked" Kate answered "As Humphrey said, we both thought it would be given to Lilly and Garth but that's not the case."

"Honestly I was and still am nervous about a leader, however I do have my mate with me and her father to help me adjust to it." I said

"That's good" Mom said

There was a little silence in the den before my dad changed the subject "So Leo has been doing that log sledding ever since we got back with his friends." He said

I laughed before replying "I'm glad, I spent quite of bit of time teaching him, has he taken you down a hill yet?"

"No not yet" He said

"Oh you have to try it!" I said, it was kind of a goal in life to see how many wolves I can get to try log sledding if they wanted too.

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to take me once, I would have gone with Leo but I wanted to wait and go with you." He said

"I would love too" I replied smiling

"Awesome, so tomorrow then?" He asked

"Why not just go right now?" Kate added

"Well I don't want to leave you two out" I said looking at her

"Oh please, you two go have your fun and Kate and I will talk and entertain the pups." Luna argued

"Alright, is that good dad?" I asked turning back to him

"Of course it is, let's go!" He said

I followed him out of the den before turning and heading to the same hill I took Leo down for his first run. Luckily I already had a sled sitting up there which saved us the time of dragging one up. It was late afternoon now and the sun was covered by clouds making things look a little plain in the light, the wind was calm as well keeping things warm. We arrived at the top of the hill and George looked down at the course ahead while I dragged the log into position.

"So is this a simple run or does this have jumps and stuff" He asked looking back at me

"Oh no this is just a straight shot down to the bottom of the valley, but if you want jumps then I we can try one of those hills." I replied suggesting it to him but I knew he just wanted a simple kind of run.

"I'll pass on that, don't need to hurt ourselves or anything" He said with a laugh

"Yeah that is true, hop in the front" I said while holding the back of the sled

"Alright" He replied and climbing on and sitting down

"How fast will we be going?" He asked as I slowly pushed the sled to the edge of the drop

"Not very fast, this is the hill that I take other wolves down who want to try it." I said "Ready?"

"Yes" He said

"Okay, here we go!" I said as I gave one final push off and sat behind George as the sled started to move down the slope.

I had been down this hill so much I bet that I could even do it with my eyes closed since the only obstacles are a few trees located in the middle of the run. We picked up speed and at first he was quiet but it started to warm up on him as I steered the sled around trees and rocks alone the side. I shouted out commands for turning since it was easier if we both leaned together then just me doing it. The bottom was getting nearer as our speed hit a maximum with the wind blowing through our fur. The hill began to level out as the valley came into view, the trees thinned out and we entered into the meadow of tall grass. I turn the sled to the side in order to bring us to a stop, it was still the only form of breaking that I have managed to figure out. And I think that it will be the only way of breaking because there's no other way then jumping off the sled and hoping for the best.

George jumped out of the sled and landed on the dirt next to it, he was laughing and looked full of energy from the experience. "Pretty cool huh?" I asked getting off of the sled as well.

"That sure is something different and fun" He replied smiling

"I knew you would enjoy it" I said

"Yeah and I can see why Leo and everyone else does too" He said

"Now for the fun part, taking the sled back up to the top" I said with a laugh

"I'll help" He said

We took a side of the sled and began the long process of dragging it all the way back to the top where we started. Along the way we talked some more and he asked me how I found out about log sledding in the first place. It was really between me and my friends as we saw a piece of bark and thought "I wonder if you could ride that down a hill". It basically the product of being bored and thinking of something new and fun to do as a pup. Some time had passed when we arrived back at the top of the hill.

"Man, and you do that every time you go down a hill?" My dad asked slightly out of breath as I placed the sled in its usual storage spot behind a bush.

"Just about, it's a good work out though" I said walking back over to where he stood "but sometimes if I don't feel like it or something comes up then I just leave it to take up later."

"I'll say, I'm about ready for a nap after all the running around I've done today." He said

I laughed "I bet considering you walked a ways to get here" I said before walking back towards my den with him following

"So got anymore plans for the rest of today?" He asked

"Not that I know of, we'll have to see what the girls are up too when we get back" I replied "I'm sure you and mom want some food too"

"Sure, aren't you and Kate going to eat as well?" He asked

"I'm not sure, I'm not really hungry since we ate earlier, but she may be." I said

"Alright let's see how they feel" He said

We arrived back at the den a minute or two later and found Kate and Luna sitting with the pups as they chatted on about something. They both looked at us as we walked in, mom asked us how did the sledding go and dad replied saying that it was really fun. I asked them what would we be doing for dinner and Kate answered that we would be going over to the feeding ground once the sun went down and eat there. I wasn't feeling too hungry but I still went to hang out with them and also anyone else there at the feeding grounds.

* * *

**A/N: Just one more chapter before the final epilogue to the story, feeling glad it's coming to a close because I already got a new short story in the works.**

**Finally after a month and a half I got some more Alpha and Omega 2 news for all of you, the official trailer to the movie just came out and you can find it at the top of my profile. This is not to be confused with the sneak peek clip that came out back in August.**


	27. New World

_Humphrey's POV_

It was very early in the morning, the sun was still a few hours off but the moon brought some light into the den, I laid awake alongside my mate and pups who were still sound asleep. I for some reason couldn't sleep and I couldn't figure out why, maybe my body was done sleeping for the night because no matter how hard I tired I couldn't fall back asleep. We did go to sleep early last night so it's not like getting up early would be bad, and I could always take a nap later in the day. Since it was far too early to out or anything I just laid with my back against Kate and lightly closed my eyes. I have given up on sleeping so I just thought about things to help pass the time.

I could hear a light snoring sound coming from my father as he and my mother slept on the opposite side of the den, other than that the night was very quiet and peaceful. However my thoughts could only keep my entertained for so long and I found myself starting to get bored, I thought about heading outside but didn't really feel up to walking about. I thought of some mind games I could play but that also didn't get me far. That was when I got the feeling that someone was watching me, thinking that it was most likely Kate or even my parents I looked at them but only found them to still be asleep. I got confused and shrugged of the feeling only for it to return again, this time I silently got up and walked to the dens entrance. I saw no one around, just the forest and moon beyond, I began to think that it was just my mind playing tricks on me so I walked back over to Kate.

It was when I was about to lay back down I looked over at Nova and Kairi and what I saw kind of startled me. There was Nova sitting there on the other side of Kate with his eyes wide open. They glowed from the light of the moon with a green color, the reason it startled me was because I thought his eyes wouldn't open for couple of days or so. I sat up and we both looked at each other for a minute before I decided to speak.

"Hey Nova" I greeted in a pleasant but quiet voice so I wouldn't wake up Kate or my parents

His head tilted to the side and I could see that he was thinking, he must have opened then for the first time in the middle of the night. Meaning that now he was trying to figure out who and what I was, I'm sure that he was now starting to realize that I was his father since he could now match my voice to what I look like. I began to wonder if Kairi had opened hers yet but she was still asleep next to him. He began to stare around the room that he was in and I watched as he took it all in trying to understand it. He still couldn't speak but it was only a matter of time now that his eyes have opened. Seeing the opportunity for him to learn some things I decided to help him out in saying what the things he was looking at were.

"Den" I said waving my paw around at the walls

He looked back at me and saw what I was pointing around at, I didn't expect him to understand what I meant but if I could at least teach him something then I would be happy. I looked down at Kate and thought about waking her up but instead I decided to let her continue to rest. Nova's gaze followed mine as I looked at her so I said "Mom" to let him know that's who she was to him. I placed my paw onto my chest and then said "Dad", of course all he did was just look at each thing I pointed out but I could see in his eyes what he was thinking and interested.

Around twenty minutes had passed with me telling him stuff before I got a new idea for things I could show him, I knew he couldn't go outside yet but that didn't mean we couldn't sit at the entrance of the den. I got up and sat just outside the den in the opening, I was going to motion for him to come to me but she so turned he was already at my side.

I smiled "Good to know you'll stick by my side buddy" I mostly to myself.

The moon was still shining but the light of dawn was starting to appear in the distance, we both sat quietly as he looked around the suddenly larger world. His gaze was mostly focused at the nearly full moon so I told him what it was and also some other things in front of us like trees, bushes, and rocks. I was having fun despite that I was just pointing out what things were to my son, but I knew he was listening and trying to understand it. I began to think that maybe I was so post to be awake right now in the first place, because who knows what might of happened if Nova started to crawl around on his own. Now that his eyes were open Kate and I would have to teach him that outside was forbidden until he was older, and the faster we taught them both this then the better the outcome in keeping then in the den.

"Humphrey? What are you doing?" A tired voice asked from behind me

I turned around to find Kate awake sitting up and looking at me, I guessed that Nova had turned as well because her face lit up in surprise.

"His eyes are open" She said almost talking to loudly for mom and dad to stay asleep

"Yeah I woke up earlier and found that he had been watching me, so I've been entertaining him" I replied

She got up and walked over to where we sat as she looked at Nova and his green eyes "Their pretty" She said

"Yeah" I agreed

We shared a good morning kiss before returning our attention to Nova "Have Kairi's opened too?" She asked looking back at where she still slept

"Not sure, she's been asleep with you this whole time, but if his are open then she shouldn't be too far behind." I said

"I'm surprised their open so early too, maybe he's a fast grower" She said

We continued to talk quietly for a while until the sound of us talking must have woken George and Luna up as they both said that we were up early. It didn't take long until they saw why and both said hello to him but Nova's response was to slightly hide behind me. We just laughed and said that it was just his grandparents but he still wasn't sure, it would take some time for him to warm up to meeting new wolves. Kate decided to wake up Kairi seeing that we were all awake now and the sun wasn't even up yet. I talked with George as she did this but all of our attention went to her when she excitedly greeted to Kairi. Turns out her eyes had opened as well and she was looking back at her mother, for a second I thought I was looking at the eyes of my wife but it turned out it was the ones of my daughter.

"Well at least you will be able to tell her apart from Humphrey" Luna said as Kate returned placing her down next to Nova

"Yeah I was starting to worry that when she's fully grown I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and Humphrey, but that's no longer the case now." Kate said sitting next to me

"Darn that means we couldn't impose as each other" I joked, I was glad that her eyes were a different color as well

We all laughed before looking down at Kairi and Nova as they both looked at each other silently, they must have thought they were related considering they were the same size as one another. They smelled and touched each other's fur before soon they were playing and making yipping sounds, they looked like they were having fun on their own so the four of us talked while they were entertained. The sun had come up making me able to really see what they look like with their eyes open instead on in the light of the moon. The morning was mostly laid back until word got out that their eyes had opened causing Winston and Eve along with Lilly to come over to the den.

Eve said herself what she was surprised that their eyes were open so early but it wasn't unheard of to her, they shared in the excitement Kate and I had since this is one of the many milestones we'll witness our pups go through. So far the day felt kind of new in that way that our pups could now see what their parents and family looked like. They were pretty shy around other wolves now which was to he expected, the stuck to Kate and I like glue the whole time we had wolves had stopped by. Lilly found it funny and familiar because her pups were the same way at this stage of life, and she reminded us that it was just a phase.

The rest of the day went pretty quiet after a somewhat busy morning, we all had lunch in our den before everyone went their separate ways for the day. Leaving to just the four of us and the pups again, Dad and I decided to head out and find something to do considering that after today they would be leaving tomorrow. We ended up joining with my omega friends and had some fun playing games and telling jokes, you know, the typical omega stuff. It was nice to just have some fun after a long day since I had been up longer than most other wolves.

The day ended with my parents and I heading to sleep early, they had to get up early again tomorrow so they could start their journey back home. Whereas I was starting to feel the effects of staying up too long, Kate stayed up since she wasn't tired and that Lilly had come back over. If you had to ask me what I thought of parenting so far then I would say it's a unique and special experience. Our pups may only be a week old but so far the whole experience has been life changing. It will be interesting when Kate and I resume alpha duties and become leaders, we planned on working opposite days so that one of us would be able to take care of the pups while the other performs their duties of the day. At least when we become leaders and swap dens with Kate's parents then pups will be able to run around more considering the leaders den is twice as big as our current den.

In the meantime I look forward to being able to just focus on Kate and our two pups, soon we will be teaching them how to speak and be a wolf. Eventually we will come to learn their individual personalities and maybe even figure out what rank would best suit them as. I have to say that I'm glad we waited awhile before starting a family because if we started right away then I don't know what I'd being doing now. Still trying to train to be an alpha on top of taking care of pups would have pretty stressful on us. I'm happy with how I've played my cards so far in my life, it got me a beautiful mate that is almost like and angel to me. A safe pack to live in and a family of my own as well as becoming an alpha which in turn made Kate and I soon to be leaders. I feel that now all I have left to do after Nova and Kairi have grown and moved out is to just sit back, relax, and grow old with the love of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Only one more to go!**


	28. Epilogue (The End)

**Epilogue**

_Humphrey's POV_

Five years have gone past since the time I entered this world, I am halfway through my life and still going strong. My time was spent between running the pack and being with my mate, as well as friends and family. Many things have changed in the course of two and a half years, the pups of my mate and I have grown into adults leaving it to once again us two living in our den. It's odd now to come home to a quiet den where we once shared time with our two pups playing games and just spending time as a family. You may be wondering just what has changed in the past years, so allow me to start from the beginning.

The life of a leader is an interesting and sometimes challenging one, to be in charge of over twenty wolves isn't for the faint at heart. I had my fair share of obstacles and confusion in adjusting to the lifestyle, so I would go to Winston for answers and advice. He was happy to help but made it clear that I would need to come up with my own solutions to problems. I along with Kate appointed Garth to serve as the packs deputy which he was happy to take and has helped us out quite a lot. Between my wife and I she has been more of the leader figure than I have, which is what was expected considering she had been trained to fill this role. It took a few months of getting help from Winston and her till I finally felt ready enough to become more of a leader like her. Now the pack was run evenly between the both of us, kind of like a duel leadership, we could make decisions on our own but would talk together when it came to more major ones.

I have to say that the change in lifestyle for the both of us has really made our romantic bond stronger for one another. We have always been a good team together and this only made it better, it was kind of like an adventure to us. To this day our love is still strong and showing no signs of ending, nor did I want it to ever end, we vowed to be mates for life and it was going to stay that way. The days running the United Pack are usually never dull and if one was then something would happen to change that. Whether it be having fun and games or some event going on like a moonlight howl or special occasion. I had had my three best friends Salty, Shaky, and Mooch to hang out with just like old times, along with the addition of new friends. Shakey had managed to find a mate, being Reba who was one of the vegetarian wolves of the pack, and Mooch had as well, being the one wolf I introduced him too many many moons ago. They were both happy and enjoying themselves, even Salty who hasn't found someone yet but said that he isn't really one for commitment.

Winston and Eve were now elders along with Tony and the other wolves of their generation, they never did much in the performing of duties to the pack because of their age. However they could be seen taking amongst the other elders and sometimes the other, younger wolves of the pack. It been interesting to see how the packs look has changed as wolves have come and gone, and Kate and I were right in the middle of it. The look of Jasper hasn't changed all that much, in fact some would say that it hasn't at all if you look at it as a whole. Sure the pack has changed but the valley and forest around is still green and alive, the mountains above still stood the same and the animals are plentiful. There have been some shortages in the food supply every now and then where getting food was a challenge. This happened mostly in the winter months where the pack sometimes had to go a day or two without food, which was fine but also not good. Thankfully the supply would come back for a bit before continuing to fluctuate up and down in numbers.

At first the feeling of being a parent was totally new and unique but I found myself and Kate growing used to it as Nova and Kairi aged from new born's to the adults they are now. From the day they both could walk and speak was the time we learned just what kind of wolf they would turn out to be. Nova you could say was the most like me when I was an omega, which is why to this day he still is one. As pup he spent more with me than Kate whom I think was helped in him getting his omega personality, and also that I was the only other male of the family. I made sure to teach him and Kairi all kinds of games to play that I did as a pup, even log sledding which Nova loved the most. Kairi's personality was like a mix between both Kate and I, she could be strict and responsible like her mother but also could have an omegas heart of kindness and humor. She has become an alpha and is set to replace the leadership role when Kaye and I decide to step down in the future.

Nowadays they have their own dens and life styles to live now that their both over the age of two, the age of a mature adult wolf. Kairi had alpha duties to preform like the other alphas did but in her down time she would spent time either with the family or her friends. Nova on the other hand had the soul of a true adventurer, always trying to find something new to do much like me and my omega friends once did as pups. He had a close group of friends and they would do all kinds of things on top of playing and omegas role. Kate and I are proud of how much they have grown into adults ready for whatever life was to throw at them. So far none of them have found any love interests but I was still waiting for the day one of them would come to visit and tell us they did find someone. The role of parents may be mostly over for my mate and I but we would be able to watch how our two pups live on with their lives as we grow old.

My parents, George and Luna are still alive and well dispute being elders like Kate's parents. Instead of them visiting we would now go visit them at the pack they lived at so they wouldn't have to take the long journey which had become harder at age. We only visited them twice a year on average now but during the first year of our pup's lives they visited every two months to see how we were doing. And of course to see how Nova and Kairi were growing and changing with time, I was glad that my pups have the chance to know both of their grandparents from mine and Kate's side. Leo has been doing well for himself too, he has a mate and pups of his own now, four to be exact which are quite the handful. Their pups are only a year old since they decided to wait after they got married much like Kate and I did. I have only met with him a few times now but I can tell he's happy with his life, and the same can be said for Garth and Lilly and their family. They also are back to living alone together after raising their pups into adulthood, we have gotten pretty close during the time of being parents. We helped each other out and had the pups spend time together which caused them to all become good friends.

Now all that was left to do was grow old with my love and watch where thing will go for the future of the pack until the day we depart this world. It's been a wild ride so far and now that Kate and I are halfway through I think we're both ready to just relax and spend the rest of it together. Although I would welcome some excitement and change, what would a life be without twists and turns being thrown at you. So I guess that's it, my life is all I want it to be and more leaving me to just enjoy all that I have achieved, the major stuff may be over and done with but life will still go on here in Jasper.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: *Claps* And so ends the story that was never planned to be so long in the first place, a story that has become my best one to date. When I started this I thought it was just going to be a few chapters long before ending but as you can see that obviously changed. I thought to myself, if this may be my last story here on FanFiction then I wanted something I could be proud of and go back to read again years from now. Of course as of right now I don't see this as being my last story, but it might be my last major story since I have developed a liking to writing one shots like "New Addition" and "What am I doing?". As for the future of my writing I do have some story ideas and once A&O 2 comes out I might even get a few more. So keep an eye out for whatever story I will be working on next and I would like to truly thank you for all the support I've had through this two part story.**

**I thank all of you, from those who have reviewed and read every chapter through thick and thin, to those who just read a few chapters of it. Honestly I would have lost interest if it had not been for the support, and now it's one of the longer complete stories here in this archive. So feel free to leave a review if you so choose telling me what you thought of it, did you love it or hate it? Either or I would like to hear it since criticism always helps sometimes but don't go listing any grammar errors unless their major. As you probably can tell this story has its fair share of errors but it don't bother me since there is no standard to writing here. I guess I'm dragging on now but I mean all of it, and now to think of how to end this off. Uhh... darn I lost my train of thought... Oh well see you in the next one, have a good day :D**


End file.
